


The Mage's Bride

by zeerogue



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Desert AU, Fantasy AU, M/M, Male/Male, taeminho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Minho is the only Mage King of the desert continent, SooMan. With the blood of the king of theives and the heart of a revolutionist, he goes about punishing the wicked of other kingdoms and helps spread tolerance of mages and anyone else who is prosecuted wrongly. Then he meets Lee Taemin, the kidnapped princess of a fellow kingdom, who is prosecuted within 'her' own family and 'her' own body because Princess Taemin is anything but a lady.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Mage's Bride**

**Chapter 1**

 

The sweltering sun burned through the dark navy head scarf Minho wore in order to blend in with the people walking about the busy market. They were dressed from head to toe in loose clothes, eyes peeking through the bits of fabric, covered by yards of embroidered jewels. The more jewels the higher the rank, Minho supposed and frowned seeing half naked men and women tugged along by chains on their feet or wrists or even necks. The latter seemed the most subdued while the others still tugged against their restraints. There were huge sand colored walls toward the center of the market that he pushed through the crowd around him to reach. He stopped at the stalls in front of the walls where drums and wind instruments played pounding music behind. There were bamboo cages piled around a large wagon and caravans. Minho looked curiously at them finding exotic animals, growling inside, until finally he stopped where large crowds of men surrounded the larger crates.

 

“Hey you, you in the blue crested headdress, would you like to see our horses?”

 

Minho jumped startled being called out to. Many had done so in the market and he had simply ignored them, but Minho was much too deep in thought and found himself meeting the dealer's eyes. He was an older man, but not plump, waving a small whip. Minho's hands clenched at the sight of the slavers' weapon, but he kept them at his side and approached.

 

“I'm in need of a horse, what breed do you carry?”

 

The dealer chuckled. “We carry many, anything from freshly caught to easily subdued beasts. Come, two half silvers to test them.”

 

Minho's eyes traveled back to the crowd of men and he made his way toward them. Inside of the cage they circled was a woman of slanted eyes and golden hair looking around with fear, whatever robes she had worn ripped from her body leaving her in only scraps that covered nothing that really mattered. She pressed herself up against one side of the bamboo cage only to have another man reach out and grab her by the hair then by the waist forcing her to give in as he released his penis from underneath his fabric and pushed it inside of her. Minho looked at the bottom of the cage to notice the evidence of other men spilled onto the floor drying. He took a step back and looked at the other large cages. They also held women and a few well chosen boys, some placed only one to a cage only big enough for them that allowed easy access for potential buyers while there were other cages with five or more people in them who easily made accommodations for potential buyers between their legs. Bought whores and kidnapped ex-ladies.

 

Minho hadn't lied about needing a horse. Unfortunately, he had lost his on the travel to this small market country run by a dirty dealer and his posse. They were said to have good entertainment and a good market system, but Minho now understood 'good' to mean illegal.

 

“Do you have a horse with good lineage?” Minho asked turning back to the dealer.

 

The man raised a finger, grinning and led Minho to one of the caravans. He tugged at the tarp that covered it to reveal another cage underneath, a much larger cage than any of the rest with only one occupant. Slowly, she lifted her head, a mass of bronze soft waves, most framing her beautiful beautiful face all lined with soft edges, thick lips, and eyes that seemed like they would sparkle when she smiled if she could ever smile again. Her cheeks were blushed by sand dust and there was a cut on her upper eyebrow. Her gold embroidered white robes were tanned from the desert winds. And she was scared. Minho could see it in those brown brown eyes as they met his own tiger gold ones.

 

“She's a beauty, ain't she? A real pure thoroughbred ready for breeding,” the dealer said.

 

Minho moved closer to the cage and the girl immediately moved toward the middle blinking at them and the bright dessert sun unused to it from however long she had been underneath that tarp.

 

“She's very beautiful,” Minho said caressing the bamboo bar of the cage. “Where does she hail from?”

 

“Oh, a high ranking mare of the east she is. Parco.”

 

“Parco?” Minho asked. Parco was a fishing kingdom of the east. The women had skin kissed by the sun and eyes that sparkled in thin lines not crescents. “She's Quinzee, the bronze hair, that only comes from the rock kingdom in the south, Quinz, and the thick lips are a sign of Sir lineage.”

 

“Oh, sir, she's definitely no princess of Sireme', but you know those royals like their mistresses. She's definitely from Parco.”

 

Minho showed his distrust only in a click of his tongue. “Certainly. Is it two half-silvers for testing her as well?”

 

The dealer chuckled. “Nah, this one's pure. She's the prize for the arena battle today.”

 

The girl in the cage was looking passed them at the cages surrounding her where the testing was taking place. He sighed feeling some sort of satisfaction. “Are you certain.”

 

“Ask her yourself. If you win that is.”

 

“You believe I'm here to enter your contest?” Minho asked.

 

“Of course. Someone as mysteriously dressed as you must have come from one of the kingdoms or thief gangs to show your strength, I know your kind,” the dealer said.

 

He didn't.

 

Minho chuckled and shifted his robes to reveal a sheath and sword handle embezzled with gems within it. “How right you are. Keep this horse for me, I should be back shortly to claim her.” He turned away from the dealer and tiptoed around the waste on the ground around the cages, flipping a gold coin behind him.

 

Not long at all.

 

**♛**

  
  


The arena was much smaller than Minho had given it credit for by the looks of the tall sand brick walls he had seen even before the small ant like human figures had taken shape on the white gold slopes of the Mid-Sooman desert. There was a dungeon beneath where the participants stood about polishing their weapons and sizing up the competition. It hadn't been Minho's intention to participate, but to watch from the stands for some time before continuing with his business, but upon entering the dungeon, Minho was beginning to think that dealer was some sort of broken angel urging him to join. Half the men were slaves, scars running along their large muscled bodies, forced to win the competition for their masters because it would be easier to replace a mere servant than your best swordsman or even yourself. The other half were either paid men or stupid young royals with something unimportant to prove.

 

Minho stood in a corner of the dungeon, still, copying one of the many spiders that held their stance on their webs in the corners of the room. The other men all undressed to various degrees showing of their muscles and scars and the princes were forced to remove their armor. A young servant came over to him to feel for anything suspicious outside of weapons. This was a bare fight. The winner would be determined when the opponent could no longer continue. To others, that meant death. He tried not to look at the losers as they were dragged back in and taken to a back room of the dungeon.

 

They threw numbers. Minho got ten. His first opponent was nine, a fairly sized man with a sword that was overcompensating for something requiring two hands to hold. The slow heavy blows allowed Minho time to slide away, long legs easily allowing him to slip underneath the heavy metal and strike out with palm heavy punches to the man's stomach and kicks to his thighs. The crowd cheered for his opponent not impressed with Minho's hand combat, but by the time Minho finally pulled his sword out, sheathed beneath it's glittering holster, the cheers had shifted. Minho jumped, landing for just a second on the heavy sword, before sliding down and slamming his sheathed sword on the man's head. He fell as dead weight to the sandy floor and Minho nudged him with his foot. No reaction, but his chest still lifted and fell. The cheers from the crowd called for Minho to finish the man off and Minho wondered what satisfaction they got from watching a man die trying to win something like a captured girl's purity which was not theirs in the first place. Perhaps there was gold to be given as well, Minho hadn't bothered to ask. It wasn't like it would matter in a while.

 

Minho turned to the dungeon doors and gestured for the servants standing guard to take his opponent away. They hurried over with a stretcher, checked some vitals, before getting clearance the man was out enough to be considered out of the rounds. Minho clicked his sheathed sword back beneath his robes and headed back ignoring the jibes from the audience to kill the man or they'd come down and kill Minho. Minho doubted they could. They hadn't even had the courage to sign up.

 

An hour passed before Minho was called to participate again. Many of the other participants had managed to either kill each other or become so wounded they couldn't continue. The second round went by much quicker. Minho was paired up with a woman who would have given him a run for his money, probably an assassin by how comfortable she was in such little clothes and the build of her body, had he not taken care of her before she had time to think. It wasn't that he underestimated her, but he knew that the more feminine a fighter was, the bigger a pain they were.

 

Three fights later, it was sunset and Minho had managed to get the arms of the sheet like robes he wore torn up, but his skin was still covered, he made sure to keep that much material out of the way. He wasn't use to so much of it. There was only he and a large scarred slave left. The slave carried two curved swords with small spikes on them for graze cutting. Minho sighed having seen what those things could do to a person, even saw them right in half while still speaking. They walked out into the arena together, bowing and crossing weapons.

 

“Master commanded Taek to kill his opponents for Taek's freedom,” the slave said, backing up and starting to size Minho up.

 

Minho chuckled, hand on his sword handle. “Taek, is that your name? You know, me winning is more likely to win you your freedom than you winning.”

 

“Taek is to kill. Taek has always killed. Your sneaky head blows won't be enough to knock Taek out.”

 

“I'm aware of that, I've been fighting all day. I can take out one hundred opponents in an hour, but knocking out ten in four is forcing my limit.”

 

The servant laughed and lifted his swords. “Then Taek will help relieve your exhaustion.”

 

Minho made a firm grab at his sword hilt and started to pull. “Sorry Taek, no time for that.”

 

Instead of a sword's blade, a short pole lifted from the sheathed. Minho moved his hand holding the weapon from the pole and what had seemed like a over bedazzled sword proved to be a powerful short staff. He raised it above his head, jewels glittering, collecting energy from Minho within milliseconds until the the jewel decorating the hilt, a gold topaz, let out a beam of light knocking the charging slave off his feet in one flash.

 

Minho lowered the staff and sighed. “Maybe you'll understand what I meant by freedom when you wake up.”

 

“Mage!”

 

“There's a mage in the arena!”

 

“Cheating mage!”

 

“Kill him!”

 

And there began the undeserved death threats. It wasn't cheating if there hadn't been a specification that Minho couldn't use magic. Minho ripped the large robes from his body revealing the black fire like tattoos on his arms and face and his bright tiger gold eyes, the sign of a mage. He turned and ran toward the dungeons as the gathered gang men and thieves ran from their benches onto the arena floor. The dungeon was empty save for one man dressed in tight black leather, bottom half of his face covered by a mask, only his built arms showing like an obnoxious sign of strength.

 

“Good work, Jonghyun,” Minho said running past him.

 

“We could have been raiding the market place already if you hadn't decided to show off your fighting skills to a crowd they're not going to impress.”

 

“Just make sure I'm not being tailed. There's something I have to pick up before we leave,” Minho said.

 

The other man laughed. “Who's tailing you? My men work fast.”

 

**♛**

 

Dozens of masked men fell down upon the market with short swords and thin sharp rapiers that pierced through the skin of crooked dealers. Minho maneuvered through them easily, headed for the cages in front of the arena's doors. The dealer he had talked with was pushed up against an empty cage with a dagger to the throat of the blonde captive from before. Five masked men stood around him ready to pounce.

 

“Please, please, someone just kill me,” the girl begged.

 

Minho felt pity. To resort to threatening a soul who would rather die than continue to live in a body scarred by such experiences made the dealer a pathetic man.

 

“Move aside,” Minho commanded.

 

The masked man parted leaving room for Minho. The dealer shivered upon seeing Minho derobed and in all his proud mage glory. He pulled the dagger from the girl's neck and waved it in the air at Minho.

 

“You, you mage, stay away.”

 

Fear. Minho could smell it rolling off the man. Fear made double fold because he was a mage. Minho ate senseless fear with flames. He stepped closer.

 

“I'm here to claim my prize.”

 

“No, no prize for you, mage. Cheater!”

 

Minho sighed. “The rules never stated my weapon specifications as long as they were only used on the field of the arena. They didn't say no magic. For people who hate magic, you should really be more careful how you word things.”

 

“Tiger eyes. I should have known.” The dealer spat at Minho's shoes.

 

“You shouldn't have done that,” Minho said, eyes blazing, and he unsheathed his staff.

 

“I'll kill her if you don't go!”

 

Minho shrugged and lifted his staff above his head. “I'm a mage, remember, I can just bring her back to life.”

 

The dealer dropped the dagger suddenly and looked around him. Jonghyun's masked men flanked both his sides and Minho stood before him. He frantically ran at Minho, the worse choice in Minho's opinion. Minho grabbed the dealer from the back and brought the hilt of his staff up into the man's stomach giving no room for the already collected magic to throw the dealer back in it's release so he slumped forward onto the ground. Dead? Perhaps if he stayed unconscious long enough. If anyone even cared to wake him up.

 

Minho walked around the dealer's body ignoring the scurrying blonde girl. Jonghyun's men had already dispersed to continue work elsewhere in the market. Minho walked past other cages, opening them to let their occupants free, until he reached the large cage on the caravan. The tarp had been replaced and Minho tugged it down with one strong pull. The girl inside was curled up in a ball in the middle of the cage. She slowly lifted her head, glittering eyes blinking at the sudden brightness, but her face wasn't wet. Minho smiled at her.

 

“You must be very scared,” Minho said. “it's lucky he put the tarp back on so you didn't have to see all of that.”

 

The girl just curled up more.

 

Minho moved toward the door of the cage, fingers trailing along the bamboo bars. He pulled out a dagger and cut the complicated knots of the ropes holding the door free and opened it, reaching a hand inside. “Come, it's time to go.”

 

The girl jumped then shook her head moving back in the cage seeming even more frightened now. Minho was confused. He looked away, gaze going down the floor of the cage than seeing his arm where the black flame markings licked a spiral from his palm up to his shoulder and then made other lines across his collar and neck, ending below his left eye and cheek and his other arm. He held his palms up and looked at the girl again.

 

“You couldn't possibly be afraid of these marks, could you? Quinz is mage tolerant, or perhaps you really are from Parco.”

 

The girl barely shook her head.

 

“Alright, then that means you just don't trust me.” He looked around catching movement behind cages close by. “Ah, I'll do something to gain your trust then.”

 

Minho moved away from the cage and reached behind one of the smaller ones pulling out the blonde girl from before. She screamed and fought against Minho. He sighed and let her go, all her failing about putting her on the ground. He reached for his boot and pulled out a dagger handing it hilt end to her.

 

“Take this and go. You're free now. You could kill yourself with it, or you could use it to kill other merchants who try to take you with them as they try to escape us, or you could use it on the animals in the desert or even bandits.”

 

The girl's hand reached out and quickly grabbed it. Minho stood and smiled, turning back to the girl in the cage only to stiffen feeling a sudden rush from behind. He side stepped and grabbed the blonde girl by the wrist. “Idiot, attacking me wasn't an option. I'm helping you. You're free to go where you want, but if you were smart, you'd find one of those masked guys and come with us.” He threw the girl away and she scurried off, dagger still in hand.

 

Minho sighed and turned back to the girl in the large cage. She had made her way towards the opened door of the cage and Minho chuckled at her attempt to take advantage of the situation. He reached out a hand to her.

 

“So, how about it, do you trust me now, Princess?”

 

The girl blinked at Minho, surprise in her eyes. She looked away as if thinking then a sigh and Minho felt a small rough hand slide into his. He tugged on it and pulled the girl into his arms gaining a whiff of sand kissed hair and faded vanilla oils. She tried to fight against him, but Minho only lifted her over his shoulder and started for the front of the market. Jonghyun and the others should be finished by now.”

 

“Sorry Princess. Unlike these other girls, I can't simply let you go running into a desert so far from home.”

 

They were in the west. North was far and east even farther.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

Jonghyun met Minho at the entrance to the market. His masked men had a line of dealers chained up against a bamboo fence. A group of servants and slaves, mainly women, were curled up in the sand looking at the masked men warily and Minho saw the blonde he had given the dagger to amongst them. They started whispering together when Minho came in with the girl from the large cage over his shoulder.

 

“Jonghyun come here and help me,” Minho called out.

 

The white blond leather clad man turned his head from where he was discussing with some of his men. He looked Minho up and down and whistled. “Is that what you came here for, Minho, to get yourself a woman?”

 

Minho laughed and finally let the struggling girl down. She tried to run, but Minho kept a hold of his wrist. “Stay here with me, Princess.”

 

“She's a pretty thing,” Jonghyun said coming up to Minho. “Why'd you get her yourself? You didn't do much raiding this time.”

 

“You know I don't like killing. This isn't a battle, it's just a raid, so there's no use for me doing any of that.”

 

Jonghyun laughed. “Yes yes I know. It's our job to kill your job to look all fancy.”

 

“And protect your backs. You remember that time in Starship.”

 

Jonghyun groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. “Why do you always have to bring up Starship?”

 

A hand tugging on Minho's arm brought his attention back to the girl. “Oh, that's right, what is your name, Princess?”

 

She just looked up at Minho with scrunched up eyes. “W-why should I tell you?”

 

More than the right out defiance in her voice, Minho was surprised by the tenor tone, sweet and melodic, but deep. “Because...I need to know your name. Or should I just continue calling you Princess.”

 

“I _am_ a...” the girl started then closed her lips, pursing the thick pink flesh together. Thinking again. “Taemin.”

 

Minho raised a brow and smiled. “Taemin? 'In' is what you use for high borns in Sireme', but Taem, Taem's a Quinzee name stamp.”

 

“Yes,” was all she said.

 

“Must be a Quinz-Sir high born,” Jonghyun said and reached out touching Taemin's bronze hair.

 

Taemin pulled away and hid behind Minho.

 

“Hahahaha, definitely an elite born,” Jonghyun laughed then suddenly became serious. “Too bad. Someone's going to have to take responsibility for whatever the merchants did to her.”

 

“The dealer said she was pure,” Minho said and glanced behind at the girl, Taemin. She stared back up at him with innocent but wary eyes.

 

“Sir,” said one of the masked men coming up to them. He bowed toward Minho then looked for Jonghyun for instructions.

 

“Right, right. We've rounded up as many slaves as we could and it's getting dark. Do you want to camp here or travel the night?”

 

“We'll camp at daybreak. Gather the freed and leave the rest. If anyone runs, let them. We already warned them it'd be best to stick with us. Also, a secure place for her,” Minho said and tugged Taemin back in front.

 

Jonghyun clicked his heels together and pounded a fist against his heart. “Yes sir. And we managed to get you a new horse. It's strong. It can carry you and the lady until daybreak.”

 

“Reading my mind again, Jonghyun.”

 

“It's a mastered talent.” Jonghyun turned and walked back to the group of masked men he had been talking to before.

 

Minho turned to Taemin. She was watching after Jonghyun with suspicion, her free arm clutched tight at her chest holding the fabric together higher at the neck.

 

“If you're scared he will rape you, you're mistaken. He has someone back home he's as loyal to as a dog to their master.”

 

Taemin didn't look reassured and turned her distrustful eyes on Minho. “And you? I'm...not stupid. I'm aware what happened to those girls.” She glanced toward the group of slaves now being ushered into caravans the masked men had taken.

 

Minho looked the girl up and down, measuring her with his eyes. “Yes, you look like you're plenty old enough to understand, maybe even to have had a lover of your own back home.” He tugged her toward where the masked men were readying a group of horses.

 

“You didn't say if you planned to or not. You're the head of a group of raiders, I would expect nothing less.”

 

Minho stopped in front of a large gray speckled stallion already decorated in the headdress and saddle of his old horse. He tugged on the stirrups and double checked the bridle. A masked man came up to him and handed him a hooded coat to cover his bare chest and arms with. Minho buttoned it up keeping one eye on Taemin as she clutched her own sand stained white cloak around her shoulders.

 

“We're not just raiders. Now,” Minho said and held out a hand, “up you go, Princess.”

 

Taemin took a step back. “And if I resist?”

 

Minho sighed. Such a defiant personality wasn't what he had expected the first time he had seen Taemin. “I'm not saying you have a choice, but, like that group of women sneaking out behind the horses, unless you go south, you will end up dead in the middle of the desert, raped or not. There are only cities here in the west and none are welcoming of outsiders, even less so of pretty women.”

 

“Death or rape, does the same not lie for them if they come with you?” Taemin asked.

 

Tiger yellow eyes flashed at Taemin as he leaned in and hissed. “If one man dares enters where he's not wanted, I'll kill them with my own hands.” He lifted one, letting the marks still visible there vibrate with power.

 

Taemin swallowed, licked her lips, then grabbed Minho's vibrating hand, her other hand holding onto the horses saddle. “Well hurry then, help me up.”

 

Minho's hand vibrated more with her touch and he chuckled. He put his other hand on her butt, pushing her easily over the seat.

 

“Was such hand placement called for?” she asked once seated, glaring at Minho.

 

Minho reached up and placed a hand on Taemin's thigh then pulled himself onto the horse behind her. He grabbed the reigns of the horse and leaned in, lips brushing against those bronze waves. “I never said anything about flirting.”

 

**♛**

 

Taemin had never seen the desert up close, felt the sink of the sand under her slippered feet, or the crisp of the gold grains when she combed through her hair. She was from Sireme', a North Eastern kingdom lush in desert plants and a river close enough for everyone to have a well on the corner of their street. And the mages, they were glorious. Taemin had never tasted sweeter water than the one purified by the court magister. Except, maybe the one her riding companion had given her when they stopped just before daybreak.

 

Minho was not to be trusted, Taemin decided. Not because he was a mage, Sireme' was one of the only kingdoms in the country who treasured magic, and not because he was a thief raider and who knew what else, though that was enough reason. Taemin distrust stemmed from the fact Minho was a man. Her step-mother always told Taemin not to trust men, not to trust anyone other than her, her father, and Taemin's future husband. Not even her younger half-brother, Jongin, the future king of Sireme', could be trusted. Taemin had thought it was silly then, but she understood it now.

 

Taemin had gone with her playmates of the castle, daughters of the nursemaids who took care of her as a child, to the oasis that was the back garden of their castle. It was Taemin's first time outside the castle walls in eighteen years and she had gone with the other girls ignoring both her step-mother's and their insistence that she not. They were in the water in their under robes, white and soaked to reveal their, what Taemin thought, virgin skin while Taemin sat under a canopy with the daughter of her head nursemaid who had been with her since her birth. Then they showed up, a group of ten men staggered into the oasis with their horses with grins on their faces. The girls screamed and ran out of the river that ran through the oasis. They hadn't brought guards with them. The head nursemaid's daughter had tried to keep Taemin safe, ushering him hurriedly back to the main area of the garden only to have one of the nursemaid's daughter picked up by one of the men on the horse and soon after, Taemin himself.

 

Realistically, Taemin's father should have caught up with Taemin's kidnappers before they had left the kingdom, but the reality was something Taemin could have never dreamed up. She was playing out a nightmare. The kidnappers approached her the moment they stopped for rest, hands ripping away the headdress Taemin originally wore, an ornament no other girl in the kingdom had to wear when outside. The captured nursemaid's daughter got their attention before they could do more. They threw Taemin into a cage and covered it and Taemin curled up into a ball like a frightened child too scared to lift up the tarp and see what was becoming of her companions.

 

She had been lucky then, unfortunately lucky, but would it be the same now? These men in masks and the mage didn't really know who she was and there was no one around to back her up. What reason would there be to keep their hands off her tonight? Taemin would be spoiled for future husbands if she was ever to get back to her kingdom. Would her father send her to the Grand Chapel of the South kingdoms? Her step-mother said her body would be a waste there.

 

The ex-slaves and captives helped the masked men set up tents around a small fire. Taemin stayed on the mage's horse for some time, declining his hand when he first offered and the hand of every masked man that offered after that. Her skin was prickling and she held herself tightly. Minho had touched her the whole ride over. Certainly they might have only been flirting touches, a hand a little too high on the thigh or ribs, lips brushing against her neck, but Taemin didn't really know what respectable flirting was like. Her step-mother had said she shouldn't marry until she was nineteen, though the king would have had Taemin married on her first bleed. Which was the problem.

 

Less than two months shy of her nineteenth and Taemin had still yet to bleed. Though she was tall and shapely, Taemin still looked like nothing more than a giant child. Taemin had only stayed out of the water in the Oasis because she was too shy and her head nursemaid always told her to stay covered or she would be made fun of by the other girls. Someone of her status shouldn't be made fun of.

 

Taemin sipped the sweet water Minho had given her and stared out across the camp. She wouldn't be able to live if her husband made fun of her for her late blossoming. And she felt she wouldn't be able to live if she fell asleep tonight.

 

“Princess seems deep in thought,” Minho said.

 

Taemin jumped and turned to see the mage behind her, leaning on the back of the gray speckled horse they had rode. She clutched her hands around the water cup. “Yes well...wouldn't you have lots to think about in my situation?”

 

“I probably would have stopped thinking by now.” Minho chuckled and pulled off the horse. “How about you get off. We got you a nice place to rest and you don't have to share with the other girls.”

 

“I have no plans to sleep,” Taemin said and turned away from the mage.

 

Minho came and stood before her. “Did I ever say anything about sleeping? I said rest. You already said you weren't stupid.”

 

Taemin pursed her lips and watched Minho, watched the slight curl up of his thick lips, the twitch of his smooth nose, the blaze in his tiger gold eyes. He was a handsome man. Taemin had never talked this much to a man that shared no blood with her and wasn't older than the king. She hadn't even talked to her original captors, everyone else did enough screaming.

 

Minho held a hand out to her. “Come, it's perfectly safe.”

 

Taemin put the glass in his hand instead. “You're not a guard or officer, what safety can you guarantee?”

 

“More than an officer or a guard,” Minho said and Taemin caught the flicker of humor in his eyes. Carefully, she took his hand.

 

“Only because the horse is making my butt soar,” she said.

 

“Of course, Princess. And I'll forgive you for saying that to a guy,” he laughed.

 

Taemin felt heat rush into her cheeks. She wasn't use to men.

 

She also wasn't use to sharing a small tent with a man.

 

“You expect me to sleep beside you?”

 

Minho crawled across the quilt covered sand and sat in the farthest corner of the small tent. “Why not? You can't have any better protection than me from my own men. That's what you're afraid of, right?”

 

Taemin kneeled at the entrance with her arms crossed. “Who's going to protect me from you?”

 

He laughed and it made Taemin embarrassed again. “Well that's you of course.”

 

“I'm a girl.”

 

Minho removed his coat and wadded it up, using it like a pillow as he laid down. “So? You have nails, you have teeth, and by that strip of stomach I can see, you're definitely not that weak.”

 

Taemin's hands went to cover her stomach. She had lost the belt she usually covered herself there with. By sixteen, most women of Sireme' showed their stomach and most of the time, they were round with pregnancy. It was a sign of fertility. Though her step-mother allowed her the grownup dress, Taemin never felt she deserved to show off something she could not yet do.

 

The mage chuckled. “Just lay down. Jonghyun will make sure I don't eat you if you don't want me to. He's not interested in pretty girls.”

 

Taemin pouted her lips. She knew of men like that, tolerated in her kingdom. She looked down at the quilts. When was the last time she had slept on anything but a stained cage floor?

 

“Fine.”

  
**♛**

 

The bright orange of daybreak brought the rustling of feet outside Minho's tent. He blinked his eyes and stretched an arm above his head, fingers running across soft strands of hair and he turned. Taemin lay spread out on the other half of the tent, legs and arms thrown about everywhere and riding up and slipping off shoulders, dangerously close to showing things Minho probably shouldn't be allowed to see yet. He chuckled, letting his fingers curl into the bronze locks and studied her face. Puffy from sleep and thick lips opened as she breath, drool slipping from the corner of her mouth.

 

“Cute,” Minho chuckled and sat up. He shivered and scratched across his chest wiping off the grains of sand that had slipped into the quilt floor of the tent. There were more feet shuffling, shuffling too quickly. Minho froze. Carefully, he moved to the corner of the tent and lifted it to see outside. The shoes of the masked men were hurrying over to the opposite side of the camp. Then, yelling.

 

“Thieves!”

 

“Mmh,” Taemin whined in her sleep.

 

Minho turned to her to see her eyes fluttering opened. He quickly reached out and pulled her into his arms.

 

“Wh-what!”

 

Minho covered her mouth. “Shh, we're being robbed.”

 

“Mnhm!” She tried clawing at his hand. Minho just pressed a hand low on her stomach to keep her still.

 

“They just got here, but we might have to run. If you don't want to be one of the decoys I'd keep quiet and listen to me.”

 

“Minho!”

 

Minho dragged Taemin closer to the back of the tent hearing Jonghyun's voice. He tapped the clothe twice with the back of his head and Jonghyun shuffled over.

 

“Minho, they're not thieves. It's the raiding squad from WaiGee.”

 

“Shit.” Taemin looked up at him startled. He didn't bother reassuring her and continued. “That was probably one of their illegal markets. Or was their prince there getting himself killed?”

 

“I'd guess both,” Jonghyun said. “My men are fighting them off, but there's another load headed this way. We could fight them off, but not with all these rescuees.”

 

Minho laid his head on the back of Taemin's not having any free hands to rub his forehead with. “We can't let these people get hurt. Split into two groups. Leave one here with the stronger rescuees. They should agree to help us since WaiGee is a big slave market kingdom. Make the other group split up into smaller groups and head home with the rest of the rescuees.”

 

“They know it's you,” Jonghyun said. “And they're pretty pissed.”

 

“Of course, so I'll—“

 

Jonghyun cut him off. “No, you'll go, too. You'll take your pretty girl here and go home as well.”

 

Minho closed his eyes and breath slowly. “And you?”

 

“Key would kill me if I stayed. Key's the most important person to me, I can't make him sad now can I? Besides, fighting's easy, protecting is hard. I'll go with the bigger team home.”

 

Minho smiled. “I wouldn't be able to deal with Key. Alright, get to it then.”

 

“Yes sir.” He could hear the click of Jonghyun's heels and the pounding of his chest before he quickly left to shout out orders.

 

A wet sensation to Minho's hand made him pull it away surprised. He looked down at Taemin with wide eyes. “You licked me!”

 

Taemin frowned at him. “I need to talk and you wouldn't let me. What's going on?”

 

“What's going on? Didn't you just hear?”

 

“All I heard was WaiGee's a kingdom so I should run out of this tent right now and go with them.”

 

Minho laughed. “You really think they'd do you more good than me? WaiGee hate's Sireme'. They're the complete opposite. You'd be raped and ransomed.”

 

“I thought you said I wasn't weak?” Taemin countered.

 

Minho sighed. “Against one man, sure, but a whole hoard of them, even the strongest man would fall.”

 

“Then I'll just throw you to them, make a deal.”

 

“You're going to make me hurt myself with laughter, Princess. I have magic, remember?”

 

Taemin pouted and crossed her arms.

 

Minho sighed and reached out, grabby Taemin's arm. “Come, we don't have time for flirting right now. We have to go.”

 

Taemin tried to fight Minho, but the moment they were out of the tent, she stopped and moved behind him. The fighting had already started. Minho tried not to look at the dead masked men on the ground littered among the larger amount of WaiGee raiders. He held tight to Taemin's arm and hurried to the horses, most of which had already been packed with supplies. He pushed Taemin toward the gray speckled horse, grabbing at her thighs to lift her up.

 

“St-stop that!”

 

“Just mount the horse already.”

 

“I don't want to!”

 

Minho growled and pulled out his staff pointing it at her. “Mount the horse or I swear I'll knock you unconscious.”

 

Taemin bit her lip angrily, but got on the horse. Minho climbed on after her and turned. The masked men had gotten the situation mostly under control, but Minho could see the second raid headed this way. He lifted his staff above his head, letting energy from both within himself and the bright light of the desert sun fill the topaz gem on the hilt then let a burst of light shoot out blinding the WaiGee second string.

 

It would get them just enough time to escape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

The horse Jonghyun had gotten Minho was indeed strong, but not fast enough. It had been an hour since the closest group of masked men had become just ants on the horizon. Minho wouldn't be so annoyed by it if a group of WaiGee raiders hadn't broken off from the rest of the second string after Minho had blinded them. There was only three, but with Taemin sitting in front of him and the slow horse, Minho hadn't wanted to throw out any spells. They needed to stop soon, though. The raiders had come after only a few hours of sleep and that was for Minho and Taemin and the half of them that hadn't taken the first watch. Minho had slept on less before in even more dire situations, but Taemin couldn't be use to it and the horse was in need of a rest without the weight of luggage on its back.

 

“Hot,” Taemin said, coak wrapped tight around her.

 

Minho gritted his teeth and blinked the sweat from his eyes. He was a bit dumbfounded by the girl and her complaints. They were on the run from potential murderers and Taemin kept muttering about how thirsty and hot she was. Was she really that naive? How high up the ladder did you have to be to live such a peaceful life? Maybe she really was the princess of Sireme' though Minho could hardly entertain the thought that King Kangin would let his daughter get kidnapped so easily. King Heechul of Quinz would bring war down upon him if his niece was hurt. He had already lost his sister to Sireme''s heat.

 

“Thirsty,” she continued.

 

Minho chanced a glance behind them. He really hated killing, but these guys were a pain in the ass and they could really use a second horse. Looking back forwards, Minho could no longer see the masked men on the horizon. He suddenly pulled the horse to a stop, the creature rearing up on its hind legs before settling back down.

 

“Why are we stopping? Are they gone?” Taemin asked.

 

“Stay right here and don't move,” Minho said and slid off the horse.

 

“What, where are you going?”

 

Minho pulled his staff from the sheath at his belt and stared at the raiders coming their way. He was sure Jonghyun's men had done their jobs, now Minho needed to do his. He lifted the staff above his head again and let energy collect slowly. He watched the raiders waiting for them to come to a stop. One pulled out a bow and arrow and started shooting at Minho. Minho waved his staff and a pearlescent blue shield appeared before him, knocking the arrows away from Taemin, their horse, and himself. The other two raiders continued on, jumping down from their horses and going around Minho's shield. Minho resheathed his staff and pulled it off his belt, using his sheath like a blunt sword. He swung it at the raiders as they cut at him with their curved swords. They were well trained and Minho frowned wishing he had a proper sword to fight them off with, but Jonghyun or Key usually carried that for him. There was something about using his magic that always felt like cheating if he wasn't in a real battle or trying to escape.

 

Taemin was screaming though. Not so much screaming, but making weird uncomfortable noises while calling out 'Mage, Mage' loud enough from where he was still on the horse behind him.

 

There wasn't much of a choice. Minho wasn't looking after himself. He twisted his hand on the hilt of his sheathed staff and felt it vibrate in his hand before the sheath glowed in blue flames. He swung it at the raiders and they backed away surprised only to grow angry after a few seconds.

 

“Mage, fight like a man,” one said and came at Minho. Minho caught the sword with his and the blue flames melted the edge it touched.

 

“You bastard!” the other raider yelled and came at him with his sword. Minho pulled his sheath away and let the other raider's sword melt against his sheath.

 

It continued on like this for a while until both of the raiders' swords were nothing more then useless sticks of melted metal. They tried to knock Minho out with them or grab for their daggers hidden on belts and in boots, but Minho had always been good with knocking his enemy out and he let the blue flames die before knocking one of the raiders out. He missed the second raider when he heard a screaming and realized the third raider had stopped shooting arrows at him, the shield gone as well.

 

Yards away, Taemin was unsuccessfully trying to maneuver the horse across the desert, whether to use this opportunity to get away from both Minho and the raiders or because he was running from the raider at his heels, Minho wasn't sure and didn't feel like bothering with. The second raider took this chance to thrust a dagger at Minho. It scraped against Minho's arm, but was little more than a cut as Minho brought his sheathed down on the raider's head and grabbed one of their horses, racing to Taemin's aide.

 

“Get away from her!” he yelled.

 

The third raider looked back at Minho and hurried faster, successfully grabbing the reigns of Taemin's horse to pull it to a stop. Taemin fell off as she tried to climb down, scurrying away in the sand, but the raider was faster, use to such movements, and grabbed her arm, holding her close.

 

Minho came to a stop before the raider, glaring at him. “Let her go.”

 

The raider grinned, pulling out a dagger. He pressed it against Taemin's neck and nuzzled his nose there. “This your woman, mage?”

 

“No, but she's a woman you would be stupid to hurt.”

 

The raider laughed. “What, she got some high price on her head? I think our king would love that.”

 

“Sireme',” Minho said.

 

“Ah, Sir lineage, even better. We hate Sireme'.”

 

Taemin shivered in the raider's arms, eyes going wide. It seemed she finally understood what Minho had been saying about these raiders.

 

“But she's so pretty. After I kill you, I'll take a piece of her myself. I'm sure if she's been with you, she can't be a white flower.” He licked path up Taemin's neck.

 

“No, ew, no, you can't!” Taemin screamed and struggled.

 

“Stop struggling or I'll sell you to the brothel after I'm done with you.”

 

Minho's hand moved to his staff hilt on instinct as he glared at the raider. The raider pressed his dagger harder against Taemin's neck. “Don't you dare touch that. Off the horse.”

 

Minho held his hands up and slid off the horse in one graceful movement.

 

“Now walk, backwards,” the raider said.

 

Minho did so slowly, watching as the raider lowered his dagger with each of Minho's steps. Once it was far enough down, Minho caught Taemin's eyes and held up three fingers. 1...2...3!

 

Minho's hand glittered with blue flames and Taemin pushed the raider away. He tried to reach back out for Taemin, but Minho had already shot the blue ball of flames at the man catching his shoulder and he curled into a ball on the sand. Minho hurried over, grabbing his own hidden dagger and pressed it to the man's throat.

 

“Don't!” Taemin screamed.

 

Minho turned to Taemin confused. “Don't what?”

 

Taemin looked conflicted. Her face was red and she clutched tight to her cloak. “K-kill...I....please don't.” She lowered her face and Minho frowned. He then sighed and stood, kicking the man who was groaning in pain.

 

“I won't kill them,” he said and turned, taking any weapons from the two knocked out men and kicking their horses away. He ignored the wounded man as he tied their horse to the back of the raider's and ushered Taemin onto it.

 

“What about him?” Taemin asked pointing to the wounded raider still rolling on the ground.

 

Minho looked at him for a second before shaking his head and climbing on behind Taemin. “I don't have healing magic. And I couldn't let him shoot arrows at us.” They started the horse into a gallop and covered Taemin's eyes as she tried to look behind them.

 

**♛**

 

It was inhumane or so Taemin thought. Even if he had tried to kill them, leaving the raider out in the desert like that was cruel. Minho seemed perfectly capable at dueling it out and knocking him unconscious like the other two. He had just been doing his job after all. Taemin had seen her father's raiders before when looking out the window. They seemed like perfectly loyal men. Perhaps that one had just been crooked. If Taemin urged her father to complain to WaiGee perhaps he could change with hard disciplinary punishment. Wasn't that...what they did? Only evil men threatened to rape a girl. How could anyone under a crown be evil?

  
  


Taemin didn't know. Her step-mother had said many times not to trust men: they teased you, had no understanding of delicacy, and broke promises. Jongin had broken many promises that he made when they were children. He said he would take Taemin to see the gardens at Quinz. He said he would take her to the new kingdom of Choi'rin where many lavish balls were held. Certainly he was still young just turned eighteen, but responsibility would fall on his shoulders soon and Taemin, she would meet a fiance on her nineteenth birthday. Had her birthday already passed? No, there were still a few more weeks until then. Would she get back to Sireme' before then? Taemin glanced behind her at the mage who kept one arm firmly around her waist.

  
  


No, not if she was still with this man.

  
  


Minho came to a stop close to a group of boulders in the desert after another four hours of slow galloping on the horse. He looked behind him before sliding down from the horse and reached his hands out for Taemin. Taemin's first instinct was to take the offered hands. Her step-mother had drilled the proper manners of a princess into her from birth. She should always take an offered hand and appear defenseless even if she wasn't, not that her step-mother knew of that. Taemin hesitated, though. She had never been touched by a man so long since she was a child and would play with her brother and father in the time that they could spare to see her. But, this was different. She had spent hours pressed against his broad chest already. She had seen it and it was a glorious thing, even more so than her brother who her playmates always said had the best body in the kingdom, but now she was aware of him. Taemin's cheeks flushed every time she thought about it.

  
  


“Well, hurry up, Princess. We're napping and eating until the sun goes down then we're traveling through the night.” Minho said and reached his hands out more for Taemin.

  
  


Taemin licked her lips and moved her hands past Minho's to his shoulders, jumping down before he could touch her. She smoothed out her playing trousers, a garment of choice she had been glad of since if she had worn her usual skirts, she might have lost something precious when her captives had first grabbed at her. She had lost her over skirt before her nursemaid's daughter had called out to them.

  
  


Minho grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a spot, weighing her down with the bags the gray speckled horse had carried. Taemin preferred that horse. The big black one they had taken from the raider had a saddle for quick travel that made Minho slide against her all the time. The mage made a small fire and poured a ground up mix into tin pots with water and what Taemin thought was milk or cream. She licked her lips and her stomach growled.

  
  


“Is the princess hungry?” Minho chuckled and reached into his bag to pull out a loaf of sweet bread. He broke off a piece and handed it to her.

  
  


Taemin quickly took it, nibbling at the crust before turning to Minho and bowing her head. “Thank you.”

  
  


“Oh, you're being nice to me now?” Minho teased and turned back to the tin pot. “You like coffee?”

  
  


“Coffee?” Taemin asked.

  
  


“You know, the brown stuff you brew and then add milk and sugar to sometimes,” he explained.

  
  


“Tea?”

  
  


Minho furrowed his brow. “I suppose royals don't drink coffee in Sireme'. I'll pour you some.” The mage handed her a tin bowl with a thick brown liquid that gave off a sweet smell similar to the smell of the smoke from the soldier's quarters, but not as nauseating. She took a sip. It was bitter and sweet and Taemin found that she liked it.

  
  


“Good?” Minho asked.

  
  


Taemin just nodded.

  
  


They sat in silence for a while until Minho yawned and stretched his arms above his head, the marks on his collar showing. He gave Taemin a lazy grin and went about putting out the fire. “I could really use a nap, but I don't think I can trust you not to run.”

  
  


Taemin's heart started beating. He wanted to sleep? “Then I'll sleep, too.”

  
  


Minho shook his head. “I'm not stupid. You napped for an hour already on the horse if you don't remember. You were cute all cuddled in my arms like that.”

  
  


Taemin blushed and took a sip of the coffee to cover her face.

  
  


The mage paused and shook himself. “I really do need to rest though, and someone has to keep a look out encase the raiders appear.”

  
  


“I'll look out,” Taemin offered.

  
  


Minho gave her a suspicious look. “Really? You're not going to just go take off the moment I close my eyes?”

  
  


Taemin shook her head. “I don't want to get raped. You can't rape me if you're asleep, but those other men might.”

  
  


“You could just continue running.”

  
  


Taemin looked around. Yes, yes she could. There had to be a kingdom nearby. All she had to do was use the sun and go east. “The desert's to big. I don't know where we are, and night's coming. I saw animals last night.”

  
  


Minho laughed. “So you only trust me when you're scared? Alright, I'll trust you a bit, but only because I'm tired. I took the saddles off the horses, so I should hear you if you try to steal one of them. And if you run? Well, I'll probably still hear you, Princess.” He settled himself against one of the rocks.

  
  


Taemin had learned the art of being quiet. Princesses were meant to not be seen or heard, or so her step-mother said. The moment Minho's eyes closed, she stood.

  
  
**♛**

 

Minho should have known. The moment he closed his eyes, she was gone. He didn't realize it at first. For ten minutes he went in and out of sleep, his mind trying to piece together what it was hearing, sometimes deciding he was just dreaming and sometimes wanting Minho to wake up. There was definitely something wrong, though. The feeling ate away at his subconscious until Minho finally blinked his eyes awake. A yawn escaped him and he stretched his arms up then looked around. Three things were missing. One, a bundle the gray speckled horse had been carrying, the one that held currency and trinkets from the raids. Two, the gray horse itself. And three, Taemin.

  
  


The mage closed his eyes and groaned. He must have underestimated Taemin's naivety. What idiot would take the gold instead of the food bag unless they were a thief. Had she tricked him all this time? Or, did Taemin truly not understand her situation?

  
  


Minho quickly stood and mounted the black saddleless horse, ignoring both its saddle and the saddle of the gray horse left next to the bags. It neighed in protest being ridden bareback, but Minho didn't have time to dismount and make the creature comfortable. Taemin must not have gotten far. He didn't believe she was as experienced with steering a horse as she was with simply riding one, and the black horse was much faster.

  
  


Racing across the gold sand, tinted pink by the lowering sun, Minho caught sight of a black figure not far off. They swerved and paused every now and then and Minho would have laughed if he wasn't seething with anger. When he got close enough to actually see Taemin's face, he pulled out his staff. The girl's eyes widened and she tried to go faster, only for the gray horse to buck and she fell off into a pile of the gold sand. He shot a white light at the horse, freezing it to the spot and jumped off his own when he got close enough. Taemin scrambled away, but Minho grabbed her and wrestled her back to the ground.

  
  


“No, no! Leave me alone!” she cried.

  
  


“You! You think you can play me for a fool? Where you just trying to steal the gold all this time?”

  
  


Taemin shook beneath Minho trying to throw the man off. “Gold? I brought the food bag. I don't understand what you're talking about. Let me go! I just want to go home!”

  
  


Minho sighed. So she really was just naive. “You idiot! You didn't even check the bags before grabbing them!”

  
  


Taemin's eyes pricked with tears and she shook her head back and forth. “I just want to go home! I just want to go back to Sireme'!”

  
  


Minho loosened up a bit on holding her down. “If you want to go home then just listen to me.”

  
  


She met Minho's eyes then started struggling again. “Never! You're a thief! That gold isn't even yours. You're going to do bad things to me! I can't trust you!”

  
  


She couldn't trust him? He was going to do bad things to her? Had he done anything bad to her yet? Sure he had flirted, maybe touched her leg a little too much, but he hadn't touched her a single place he wasn't supposed to. Every woman or man Minho had been with had happily fallen into his arms after just a bit of seducing, but they never regretted it after. He always made his intentions clear. Maybe he should clear it up for this little naive princess.

  
  


Minho moved both of Taemin's wrists into one of his and held them above her head, wrists Minho thought were too small for her height. He moved his other hand down her body, feeling the slight curve there then pushed his hand up her robe where it showed her soft stomach. He could almost feel her ribs.

  
  


“St-stop,” she cried, voice so small.

  
  


Minho stared at her face, eyes hard. “Why? You keep thinking this is what I'm going to do to you, so why should I stop? If I hadn't stopped you, you would have died. And if you did make it to a village or another kingdom, none around here would help you. We're in the west, Princess. Foreign women are nothing but sex tools and slaves.” He trailed his hand higher. “Why shouldn't I get a piece of you first seeing as you're so intent on running away.”

  
  


“Please, stop touching me,” Taemin said. She was shivering now.

  
  


He wanted to stop. Minho had only planned on scaring Taemin. He knew the Sir attire and women always wore a band to support their breasts and he searched for the edge of it as a stopping point, but there was none and before he knew it, he felt the bump of a nipple and quickly pulled his hand back. Taemin gasped and Minho's eyes went to her long neck. There was a slight bump that her hair had been hiding most of the time on her throat like his own, not something usually seen on ladies, and so Minho did something he would never do, Minho reached a hand between Taemin's legs. A small bump that fit into his palm lay there as well and Minho's eyes widened.

  
  


Taemin screamed. “Stop!”

  
  


Minho immediately pulled away and stared at Taemin. “Y-you're a boy!”

  
  


Taemin sat up and curled into a ball on the sand glaring at Minho. “H-how dare you! You touch me inappropriately then dare to insult my figure. You have no shame!”

  
  


She was crying badly, but Minho's mind was in no place to comfort her. He stood, grabbed her arm, and pulled her along with the horses, back to their small camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

  
  


Minho was quite popular. He had groped enough crotches to know the difference between a man's and a woman's. Taemin was definitely not a woman. He frowned wondering why he had even bothered checking when certainly women could be flat chested, especially young women, but looking at Taemin's height, how 'her' head, even seated, reached almost the same height as Minho's. Did Sireme' have such a thing as women who were men? Minho only knew of the ones in the South that lived in the temples. Hermaphrodite? No, every kingdom would know if such a person existed among royalty or else Taemin would have been locked up in a tower like the plague.

  
  


He stared at Taemin seated neatly on the gray horse beside him as they trotted through the desert under the light of a half moon. The pearl glow the moon reflected onto the earth made Taemin's pale skin glow like porcelain and 'her' bronze hair glitter with bits of white gold. Minho wanted to reach out across the lead he had tethered from the one horse to his own and stroke the soft waves, but kept his hands to himself. He had done enough damage to the 'girl', but Minho was still surprised. Even if Taemin was only parading around as a girl, the strand of support women of Sireme' wore should have still been there for believability's sake.

  
  


Minho slowed his horse and turned to the side, pulling out a pouch of water, sipping it slowly, the water much cooler now that the cold night of the desert had gotten to it. He turned to Taemin and held the pouch out. “Drink.”

  
  


Taemin immediately turned 'her' nose up at the offered pouch. 'She' glanced at Minho once then turned 'her' head completely to the other side. “I will not drink after you.”

  
  


Minho groaned. “The cups are in the back, Princess, and they're only for coffee. You're parched, I know. Just take some and be grateful I'm offering it.”

  
  


Taemin's hands tightened on the reigns of 'her' horse. Minho waited, arm still stretched out. Certainly Taemin had almost killed herself by escaping already, but 'she' couldn't be stupid enough to refuse food and water when 'she' so obviously wanted to get home. After a few seconds, Taemin reached out without looking at Minho and grabbed the pouch. Minho waited for 'her' to take a gulp before starting the horses up again, going faster than they had before. Taemin squeaked as water dribbled down 'her' chin and Minho laughed.

  
  


“You're horrible,” Taemin said.

  
  


Minho stared up at the moon. He could almost see the outline of the dark half. “Yes, yes I suppose I am.”

  
  


“I am happy you have come to that realization. Will you let me go now?”

  
  


Minho turned away from the moon to look at Taemin. 'Her' eyes were glittering full of a pure seriousness Minho had never seen before, like a child asking for something without really knowing how hard it would be to get.

  
  


“I'm sorry,” Minho said. “I truly am keeping you with me for your own good. I hope you will understand that soon.”

  
  


“I don't want to understand,” 'she' said stubbornly.

  
  


“I'm also sorry for earlier,” Minho continued. “I did not mean to touch you like that.”

  
  


“It certainly seemed like you did.”

  
  


Minho felt guilty and slowed the horses again. “I only meant to scare you a little. Was I any other man, I might have continued with that, I might have taken you that first night in my tent, but you surprised me.”

  
  


Taemin turned 'her' head suddenly and glared at Minho. “I surprised you? You were the one doing everything!”

  
  


Minho sighed. “Why weren't you wearing a supporter sash? I had only meant to touch until there. Innocent enough, don't you think?”

  
  


A pale pink flushed across Taemin's face and 'she' turned away. “That's too much skin to be innocent and why would I need the sash...I...I don't have...you know.”

  
  


Minho furrowed his brows. Taemin's tone was truly embarrassed and a little sad. “How old are you?”

  
  


“I'll be nineteen.”

  
  


Nineteen. Plenty old enough to have developed even the smallest of breasts. Taemin's had been as flat as a child's...no, they had some form to them similar to Minho's own chest.

  
  


“Shouldn't you be engaged then?” Minho asked. “Most Sir girls are engaged before they're twentieth, though I hear they don't always marry their fiance.”

  
  


Taemin lifted 'her' hand and brushed 'her' hair back as 'she' took a long swig from the water pouch catching Minho's attention. Minho watched as the bob in Taemin's neck moved with each swallow, and small lines of water slipped past 'her' puffy lips. 'She' wiped those lips with the back of 'her' robe sleeve before glancing over at Minho.

  
  


“I was supposed to be engaged on my birthday and then married the next year. Step-mother has many possible suitors, but they're all old and fat.”

  
  


Minho chuckled. “Seems she's looking for someone political to marry you to.”

  
  


Taemin sighed. “I just want someone who won't make fun of me.”

  
  


“What do you mean?”

  
  


“I want a husband that won't be angry when he finds out my chest is still flat and that I haven't...haven't bloomed. Why am I telling you all of this?”

  
  


Minho saw Taemin's shoulders sag. Hadn't bloomed. Did Taemin truly believe 'she' was a woman? Did Taemin know and was just pretending not to?

  
  


“Because you don't have anyone else to tell and I'm here.”

  
  


Taemin glanced back at Minho. He could see the half moon reflected in 'her' eyes.

  
  


“Step-mother says that it is fine that I am a late bloomer, but what if my husband wishes children from me the moment we're married? What if I can never have children?” 'Her' hand went to the visible patch of stomach shown on the opening of 'her' robes.

  
  


“Taemin,” Minho said calling the other by name for the first time. It felt smooth and soft on his lips with a small sting. “I don't think you should force yourself to do something you can't.”

  
  


A bitter laugh reached his ears. “But wouldn't they look down on my kingdom if their only princess could not provide heirs?”

  
  


Minho froze, feet tugging on the stirrups of the black horse causing it to stop and tugging the other horse to a halt by the lead. Taemin turned displeased with the sudden halt.

  
  


“What?” 'she' asked.

  
  


“You're...you're the princess of Sireme'? You're King Kangin's daughter?”

  
  


Taemin blinked at Minho and 'her' lips formed a pout. “Yes. I thought you knew since you kept calling me Princess.”

  
  


Minho brought a hand to his face and laughed into it, a raspy unbelieving laugh. He glanced at Taemin and grinned. “I only called you that because you're so beautiful.”

  
  


The princess blushed and quickly looked away.

  
  


So, Sireme''s princess was a boy.

  
  
**♛**

 

Taemin felt dirty. She tried not to feel the burn that Minho's touch left left on her skin and between her legs. Tears had fallen for what felt like hours after the initial touch. She was scared Minho would continue once they were back at their little camp, but all the mage did was sit her down and throw bags on her to make it difficult for her to run again while he packed the horses. Taemin calmed down once she was on the horse, a different horse from the mage. Then she felt stupid. For a split second Taemin thought she had lost any chance of being a wife, but she remembered her step-mother's words. She had explained to Taemin what being a wife meant from the very moment the maids' daughters began their first bleeds. She was to lie naked on her wedding night and allowed her husband to enter her. There had been no entry, just touching which the mage actually did quite a lot of, but never in those places. Those places were what still burned when she thought about it.

  
  


Honestly, she had been surprised when Minho apologized. Apparently he also did not know who Taemin was, at least not fully. Taemin deducted that Minho would not dare to touch her more now that he knew. There would be no reason to try and run from him now, but that may have been a decision made based more on the realization Minho had shocked into her. After thinking about it, even though Taemin tried not to, it seemed that Minho had only touched her down there because he thought she may be a boy for a second. If Taemin had worn the support sash all the other girls did none of this would have happened, but she always felt like it was restricting and useless. But, if it had been that raider, they would have been happy with the lack of material and just like in the oasis garden, Taemin would have lost more than just her over skirt to wandering hands. And truly, Taemin didn't know where she was. The west, but how far west? Her home was in the North East. She might have to cross a whole desert.

  
  


Taemin still didn't trust the mage, but maybe she could rely on him a bit to get her home.

  
  


They stopped suddenly when daybreak shown on the horizon. Minho stirred their horses slightly east until they came to a group of large cactus. Plants. Taemin looked around excitedly and could see the peaks of mountains if she squinted. She wondered how long it would take to reach the mountains if they were even going that way. Minho got off the horse and held his hands out for Taemin. Taemin didn't hesitate in taking them this time, though the contact did cause a sting to the areas Minho had touched before and she bit her lip.

  
  


“Ah, being compliant now are we, Princess,” Minho teased and still kept his hands on Taemin's. “I didn't mean to scare you this much, but it's good you understand.”

  
  


Taemin glared up at him. “I understand you didn't mean to touch me inappropriately, but you have still insulted me.”

  
  


Minho didn't laugh. There was a sad look in his tiger gold eyes and a soft smile on his lips. “There's nothing wrong with your body. I'm sure if I was to see it fully, it would be worth every bid money it took to get your parents to agree on an engagement with you.”

  
  


Taemin was hating how flushed she felt with Minho's words. Any men that complimented her were always old or paid to do it in poetry or song. “You flatter me most inappropriately. You would be punished for such words had my father heard.”

  
  


Minho laughed and took both of Taemin's wrists in one hand. “You'd be surprised how much I can actually get away with.” He started tugging her toward the bags on one of the horses.

  
  


For a split second, Taemin feared Minho would continue with the punishment he had tried in the sand and that all that apologizing had been to simply bring down Taemin's walls. The fear didn't lower when Minho pulled out a piece of rope and tied it around her hands.

  
  


“What are you doing?” Taemin asked.

  
  


“Well, I need to sleep, but I can't risk you running away again,” Minho said and let go of Taemin's hands. Taemin immediately tried to pull her wrists out of the strong knot.

  
  


“I...I won't run away again,” Taemin promised and looked up at Minho, holding her hands out.

  
  


Minho made a face and reached a hand out to pinch Taemin's cheek. “Cute, but I also need you to help me gather stuff for a fire. I have rice and there's cactus here we can eat. Go and find some rocks and brush, but don't go too far.”

  
  


“How am I supposed to pick anything up with my hands like this?” Taemin asked.

  
  


“That's why I said not to go too far, you wouldn't want to get tired walking back and forth.” He grabbed Taemin's shoulder and turned her around before patting her butt to urge her onwards. She tried not to squeak at the touch and just glared behind her at Minho.

  
  


The sun was above the horizon when Taemin felt sweat starting to run down her neck. She felt dirty. A bath would be a blessing if only she could find even a small pond to wash up in. Somehow she had managed to collect a pile of brush within that time big enough for Minho to start a fire. He was still currently preoccupied with the cactus, shaving off the thin needles that Taemin had already seen him poke himself with multiple times. He had given her one of the red fruits from it to tied her over. It had been sweet. Taemin had never had cactus before, or so she believed. But, now she was sticky and sweaty.

  
  


There had to be a pond close by if mountains could be seen from here. Taemin looked around then glanced at Minho. He was still fighting with the cactus. He had said not to go too far. Taemin figured as long as she didn't go too far, she could search for water. She walked towards the mountains. There was something glittering on the surface not far away and she began to run, but the farther she ran, the farther the glittering seemed to get so she slowed down.

  
  


A mirage. Taemin felt deflated. It hadn't rained since she'd been kidnapped, how could she expect there to be ponds in the desert when no oasis was near. She turned, ready to head back when she saw something slithering toward her and screamed.

  
  


**♛**

 

It was unbelievable. Minho became immersed in scraping the thorns off this cactus for 'her' and 'she' took that opportunity to run. He stared after Taemin's running figure opened mouth for a minute completely dumbfounded. 'She' didn't even have any provisions. All the heat must have gone to Taemin's head finally, or maybe Minho really had scared her bad. He stood up anyways, ignoring the fact the cactus flopped defensively into the sand and he would have to start on a new piece when he got back. There was no use in letting Taemin go off by 'herself'. If Taemin hadn't been the princess of Sireme', if 'she' hadn't been so beautiful, Minho would have given up just then.

  
  


With a few choice words sent at King Kangin and his queen, Minho rushed forward, long legs carrying him farther quicker across the gold sand. When Taemin slowed, so did Minho, curious why 'she' had stopped as well as not wanting to get caught if 'she' managed to hear his quick steps. 'Her' shoulders sagged as if sighing and 'she' turned.

  
  


Minho saw it before Taemin. It had dark almost black scales that acted like a shadow on the gold sand as it slithered toward the princess. Taemin screamed when 'she' saw it and managed to step out of the way on its first strike. The snake was angry, Taemin must have stepped too close to it when running.

  
  


“Taemin, stay still,” Minho called out to 'her' and ran forward. He needed to get its attention away from Taemin. If it bit Taemin, there would be no chance of Sireme' getting their princess back, not when they were so far west deep in the heavyset of the SooMan desert.

  
  


Taemin screamed again when 'she' saw Minho and the viper launched at 'her' again. 'She' barely escaped this time, but fell backwards and the snake slithered closer.

  
  


“Just stay still and quiet,” Minho called again and hurried forward. He reached for his sheathed staff and pulled both off together. He hit it against the sand floor behind the snake a few times. The snake turned its hooded head to him and hissed. “That's right snake, leave the princess alone and follow me. Taemin, get up slowly and quickly run back to the camp. Don't you dare run anywhere else.”

  
  


The snake launched at Minho. He tried to hit it over the head with his sheath, but missed. Taemin stood. The snake did so again and Minho caught its tail this time only making it flare up more in anger and its defense grew. Taemin wasn't running. “Go!”

  
  


“What about you?”

  
  


“Do you know how to deal with snakes?”

  
  


“No.”

  
  


“Then go,” Minho said. The snake would attack again at any moment. Taemin still hadn't moved. He looked up at 'her', barely the first syllable of 'her' name escaping his mouth before he felt it, twin fangs piercing into his ankle and injecting a small burst of venom. He groaned and threw his staff at it again, this time successfully smashing it against the snake's head over and over as he fell to the ground.

  
  


Taemin hurried over when the snake was surely dead and grabbed Minho's arm with her tied up hands as if to help him up. Minho swung his arm around 'her' thin shoulder and pushed himself up with his staff.

  
  


“You idiot,” he said as Taemin started to help drag him back to camp, doing a poor job of it with 'her' hands tied up. “If you had only run when I told you...no...if you would only quit running when I tell you to stay. Don't you understand...shh...that's it's safer with me?”

  
  


“I-I do. I wasn't running away. I just...I wanted a bath. I thought I saw water.”

  
  


Minho scoffed. “There's no water around here, it was just a mirage. Haven't you seen mirages before?”

  
  


“I have, but I thought perhaps it was water since we're close to the mountains now.”

  
  


“We're at least four days from the mountains if not a week,” Minho said then hissed. The venom was spreading quickly. He needed to stop it before it really started to do damage. “Leave me here and go get water and clothe. You'll have to wrap my ankle and clean the cut.”

  
  


“Do I have to suck the poison out, too?”

  
  


Taemin looked horrified at the thought. Minho shook his head. “I'll deal with that myself.”

  
  


He laid on the gold sand as Taemin hurried on dancer like feet to their makeshift camp. He pulled his staff from the sheath and held it above his head so it could collect the energy from the sun, using a bit of his own to make the topaz stone at its center grow brighter quicker. Minho had not bothered learning how to be a healer, he had a healer, a few of them, among his men, but Minho had learned one spell as a child that his father had taught him, a spell that only worked internally and only on the caster.

  
  


It was only a few minutes before Taemin returned carrying much more than Minho had asked for. He rolled his eyes at 'her', the spell already starting to take effect on his body. The poison would be gone within the hour and he would be dizzy for another two, but at least he could move. He sat up and rolled his pants for Taemin to dress his wound. 'She' was horrible at it and Minho ended up doing it himself as well as cleaning up some of the scratches from Taemin's hands.

  
  


“I thought you said you weren't a healer,” Taemin said as 'she' watched the water cascade between her fingers cleaning off the dirt that had covered them since their last wash.

  
  


“I'm not, but I can heal myself from poisoning. It's a handy thing. So don't go thinking you can poison me, Princess,” Minho said and glanced at 'her'.

  
  


There was a blush on Taemin's cheeks. 'She' seemed to do that a lot when Minho talked not that the mage minded. He liked it when pretty gir—people blushed in front of him.

  
  


“I wasn't thinking about poisoning you. I wouldn't even know how,” Taemin said then lifted 'her' dark glittering eyes at Minho. “I want to thank you though. You saved my life and you rescued me from that cage even if I'm not sure what your means for me are, I think you don't really mean anything bad. You could have died just now if you weren't a mage. Can I thank you properly?”

  
  


Minho chuckled and wiped Taemin's hands with a clothe. “Do you need permission to thank me? Just do it if you want.”

  
  


Taemin looked shy. Minho felt nervous. Was it so hard to simply say 'Thank you'? Suddenly Taemin's tied hands were cupping his face and 'she' leaned in, lips pressing against Minho's cheek, maybe a bit to close to his lips and perhaps that was why he turned his head and pressed his lips against that sweet plushness of Taemin's thick lips. 'She' made a sound and Minho reached out to grab around 'her' waist and pull Taemin into his lap. Taemin's hands moved to Minho's chest to push away, but Minho's lips were upon 'hers' with much more enthusiasm , tongue sweeping in when 'she' gasped and he could feel 'her' melting for a few moments, caught up in the first experience before 'she' started pushing him away again. Minho pulled away then, grinning, a happiness in his chest seeing the princess' flushed and confused face.

  
  


“So your thank you was a kiss?” Minho asked.

  
  


Taemin looked up at him with wide innocent eyes, lips round in an 'o'. Oh, those plush sweet lips. They were better than Minho had imagined them to be.

  
  


“I...I only meant to peck your cheek in gratitude,” Taemin said.

  
  


Minho placed his hands on Taemin's hips and pushed 'her' up. “I think I deserved a little more than a peck.”

  
  


They both stood and Minho grabbed Taemin's tied hands leading them back to camp at a slow limping pace. “I deserved your first kiss.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

  
  


Minho was surprised to find an oasis so close to the mountains. He knew they were still too far west which meant still a couple more days of travel, but moving along the mountain range where his father had kept home and his father before him would bless them with safety. Taemin beside him, holding the reigns of the gray horse loosely like a real princess since Minho had allowed 'her' to ride without the ropes on 'her' wrists, gasped upon seeing the glimmering green trees surrounding what appeared to be quite a large pond, maybe even half a river.

  
  


“Is that another mirage?” 'she' asked.

  
  


Minho could only laugh. “Not at all, Princess.” He snapped the reins of his horse and it started at a hard gallop tugging the other horse willingly after.

  
  


“It's beautiful,” Taemin said when they parked the horses just within the trees that closed off the lush vegetation of the oasis. “It reminds me of the oases garden behind our castle. There were many of them. I only was ever allowed in the first two, but they were the biggest.” Taemin's face suddenly grew dark, overshadowed by 'her' bronze bangs as Minho helprd dismount her from the horse. “I should have never gone with the other girls.”

  
  


“Is that where you got kidnapped?” Minho asked. He held Taemin's wrists in one palm and dug around a bag for the rope.

  
  


Taemin only nodded 'her' head. 'She' looked up when Minho began to wrap the rope around 'her' wrist. “Oh, must you do that now? I promise I won't run away. The last time was only to search for water, but there's already water here.”

  
  


Taemin's eyes were big and glittering when they looked up at him and 'her' thick lips, sweet lips, were pouted and Minho wished he hadn't such a weakness for cute faces brought on by his own younger brother and son. They were all the same except this one he wanted to kiss. Kiss and do more with. He sighed. “I bet you got everything you wanted with that face.”

  
  


Taemin beamed at him when he pulled the rope away. “Father quite liked it, and Jongin. I once was allowed so many sweet milks I became sick for two days.”

  
  


Minho laughed and pushed at Taemin's hands. “Fine then, go on and play, Princess. I can let you breath for a while before capturing you again.”

  
  


Taemin squeaked and rushed away into the trees of the oasis. Minho turned and began to unload the burden of bags the horses carried. He dragged them along closer to the water's edge along with one of the horses. He left the other, the black stallion he stole from the raiders close to the entrance of the oasis as a warning signal and led the other to the opposite of the very large pond as a warning from the other side. He set up a small camp keeping an ear out in the case Taemin tried to steal either horse and make a getaway to the mountains. 'She' might actually make it here, though Minho doubted it. It seemed that Sireme' had not taught their princess survival skills.

  
  


When Minho had a small fire running, a pot of rice boiling , he began his search for the princess. He had thought Taemin would be easy to find, perhaps picking the bloomed flowers Minho could see only a few yards away or chasing after the rabbits that must have come down from the mountains. He began to worry when there was no sight of 'her' and both horses were still there.

  
  


“Taemin,” he called. “Taemin where are you? I have food boiling. I wanted to know if you would be upset by me skinning a rabbit.”

  
  


Something suddenly landed on Minho's head hard enough to make him stagger sideways. He heard giggling and looked up seeing a slippered foot disappear into the leaves of the short tree above him. He reached up and grabbed at the spot managing to get a handful of dirty white material. Taemin came along with it, hanging upside down right in front of Minho. Minho took a step back, looking at 'her' in surprise. 'Her' knees were still hidden in the leaves of the branch, but he could see her belly and the rest of 'her' waist with the way 'her' robes had gone upside down. He could have almost seen 'her' nipples had the robe not been fitted so tight around 'her' upper ribs. Taemin's bronze hair fell in loose waves down like strings of the off-gold metal Minho had seen in many a jeweler's shop. He reached a hand up and ran his fingers through them.

  
  


“Look what I found,” Taemin said and thrust a fruit blushed with red and green at Minho. “It's fruit right? We can eat it?”

  
  


Minho nodded looking at it, finger stilling in 'her' hair. “Yes, but let me skin it for you.”

  
  


Taemin tilted 'her' head. “I can't eat the skin?”

  
  


Minho took it and brought out a knife. “I'm afraid the skin would bitter the sweet fruit inside.” He handed it back to 'her' when the gold meat inside was revealed.

  
  


Taemin jumped down and took the fruit starting to eat it, hands getting covered in the sticky juices. Minho watched the princess with too much excitement and distracted himself with asking 'her' more questions.

  
  


“Where did you learn to climb trees? Sireme's a refined court, I thought they'd look down on such play for little ladies.”

  
  


Taemin grinned at Minho. “Oh, they do. I learned from my brother. All the girls were much too busy to play and Jongin had the day off. Step-mother got so angry with us, said we were causing a ruckus and that the castle would be a mess for our guests so we got kicked outside. He showed me how to climb the garden trees and we got very dirty.” Taemin frowned. “I think my dress was very expensive. Step-mother wouldn't let me play with Jongin after that.”

  
  


“So you haven't played with your brother since then?” Minho asked.

  
  


Taemin gave Minho a mischievous grin. “If I'm careful we can still play together, but it wasn't the same kind of play. Jongin started his training and his studies and he treated me...well I'm a lady after all.”

  
  


Minho watched as Taemin ate 'her' fruit slower. A lady. He figured that could be true to some point, but why was Taemin a 'lady' and not a 'gentleman'? Were they not the same? Perhaps not as much as he would like them to be. But, Taemin was undoubtedly male. He may have glanced once when 'she' went to relieve 'herself' just to double check. Why was Taemin not crown prince then? She was six months older than crowned prince Jongin after all.

  
  


**♛**

 

Taemin found a rabbit that Minho hadn't managed to catch to serve with their rice he had cooked. She pet its soft brown furry ears the color of her own hair and its pink nose wiggled at her. It was as soft as the curly dogs she kept at home. She missed them and their wet tongues lapping at her toes. Jongin had a few, too, and when she got older and there was times when there was no one to play with, she would lock herself in a room with them and strip down to her underpants, shirtless and bared vulnerable and they would play, dirty feet as they always had. They didn't judge her for having no breasts, for not bleeding yet, for still having that long organ that her step-mother swore some girls were born with and Taemin would lose it soon enough when she did bleed. Taemin missed home even if she spent most days alone. But, the cool shadows of the oasis' fan-like trees and the soft fur beneath her fingers were enough for now. She wanted for companionship, at least, the female kind, though.

  
  


Minho was finishing up doing the cleaning. He was up stream without his coat of which he was soaking along with the pots and cups they had drank more of that bitter sweet coffee. Taemin tried not to look at the mage, but the rabbit could only hold the attention of her eyes for so long and her eyes continuously wandered to him. She watched how his muscles moved beneath his wet skin that glistened in the sun filtered through the branches of the trees lining the large flowing pond. Without his black beautiful coat, Taemin could see the flame like markings that ran like the lick of a dragon's flame up Minho's arms and across his shoulders. They made a sort of collar or a necklace like the princes wore in kingdoms south of the SooMan desert on his collarbone and clawed at Minho's cheeks like whiskers. Taemin refrained from giving the mage the pet name of kitten. She had never seen the full extent of a mage's marks, marks that had once been the sign of an outcast, something to be ashamed of and still was in many countries Taemin had never visited and never wanted to. The mages of her own kingdom always wore long luxurious robes that covered their whole bodies, even soft silk gloves on their hands that protected their fingers from callousing from holding their staffs. The women mages still showed their belly like all other girls proud of their first bleed. They were beautiful. Taemin's eyes didn't only trail along perversely on the lines of Minho's body, but also his face where his dark hair, when wet, made him appear more as a boy and made her wonder how old he was. And his eyes, tiger gold, just like every mage's eyes, they unnerved her in the best of ways.

  
  


Minho was a very attractive man. Had he lived in Sireme', Taemin decided, the girls surely would have talked of him almost as much as they talked of Jongin.

  
  


Taemin looked away when her eyes began to travel down and she noticed Minho's hands removing his trousers. She concentrated on the gold specks in the rabbit's fur.

  
  


“Princess!” Minho called. He had waded over to her where she sat at the water's edge. He reached out and tugged at her cloak. “You need to undress so I can wash these as well. Were you not complaining about wanting to bathe before? The water's as warm as it will get today.”

  
  


Taemin pulled her cloak away and held the rabbit closer to her chest. “How can you assume a princess would undress before you?”

  
  


“It's not the first time one has,” Minho said and grinned.

  
  


Taemin gasped. “Pervert! Have you no shame?”

  
  


“I shan't be ashamed of every time I've shared pleasure with a person, but a pervert, perhaps, Princess. But, who was the one eying me all this time?”

  
  


Taemin turned red at that. “I was just looking at your marks.”

  
  


“Sure, but look, it's not anything I haven't see. I even have soaps and oils for you to use.”

  
  


Taemin's reluctance lowered at that. A good clean bath. She could really use one. “I won't unless you go elsewhere.”

  
  


Minho suddenly pulled out a rope. “You see, the thing is, I'm going to bathe and I don't have much interest in running after you into the desert naked. Right now I could still catch you before you got to the sand, so you'll have to bathe with me.”

  
  


“How am I to clean myself if I'm tied up?” she asked.

  
  


Minho just grinned. “I'll help you.” He continued upon Taemin's eyes growing twice their size. “I'll help you without touching you between there. Your chest, well that might happen on accident. Just think of it as a servant helping his mistress clean. I promise you'll still be all blushing virgin when you're dressed again.”

  
  


Taemin didn't like it, but she was use to others bathing her. The head nursemaid and her daughter always did it for Taemin. Other then them, no one else other than Taemin's stepmother was allowed to see Taemin naked. She nibbled her lip and nodded.

  
  


“Consider this a great privilege,” Taemin said and stood. “You must close your eyes while I undress and get into the water though.”

  
  


Minho chuckled and closed his eyes. “Oh, I will, Princess.”

  
  


Taemin decided facing Minho would be the best way of doing this to make sure the man didn't peak. Slowly, she undid the bronze buttons of her robe and slid it from her shoulders then reached behind her for the buttons on her pants. She held her cloak around her shoulders and moved to the lake still wearing the v-shape white cloth that acted as underwear. Taemin kept them on as she slid her cloak away and slipped into the water.

  
  


“You may look now,” Taemin called.

  
  


She could feel Minho looking at her when he turned and curled in on herself. Taemin closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the water as he moved through it and past her to grab his oils and soaps then he stood before her.

  
  


“Give me your wrists,” he said and Taemin held them out fully aware that Minho could see her bare legs and chest through the clear water, but not her lap yet, the white clothes still had not soaked enough through.

  
  


“Turn and I'll do your hair.”

  
  


She did so and her eyes closed as she felt his fingers comb through her hair with the pond water and the oils. It was almost relaxing. Taemin was stirred back to reality when Minho's hand went to her back with a bar of soap and a soapy hands and began to feel her up. Goosepimples spread across her skin and she sat there quietly even when Minho tugged her back around and began to rub her shoulders and arms and stomach all the while knowing the mage had his eyes on her chest.

  
  


“They're funny...aren't they?”

  
  


“What is, Princess?” Minho asked.

  
  


“My...my breasts,” Taemin said.

  
  


“Is the princess asking me to give a comment on her breasts?” Minho asked with humor in his voice. He rubbed the bar of soap just below them.

  
  


“You've been staring at them, I can feel it. Is it because they're weird?”

  
  


Minho sighed. “No. I have no preference. Big or small, man or woman, as long as we want each other, that is all. And dear Princess, if I should speak frankly, were you not royalty and you allowed yourself to succumb to my seduction, I would love your breasts with a million kisses.”

  
  


Taemin felt her stomach do a flip hearing those words and between her legs grew warm, something that only happened rarely. Her stepmother said never to touch it when it got like this when she asked her the first time at ten. She shifted uncomfortable. “This...this isn't the sort of situation to speak so frankly.”

  
  


“You think not?” Minho's soapy thumb slipped across a nipple and she gasped.

  
  


“You did that on purpose!”

  
  


He only laughed. “Of course I did. And this is the perfect time to speak as such. You are being self-conscious and so I should tell you the truth to ease you. It is also the perfect time for compliments.”

  
  


Taemin could feel the mage's eyes on her crotch now. He was soaping up her hips and thighs beneath the water and Taemin prayed he couldn't see how her organ grew like the cobra in the desert getting ready to strike, a poisonous snake that poisoned Taemin's womanhood.

  
  


Minho's eyes finally went back to her face and Taemin was captivated by those tiger gold eyes. “I think you're beautiful.”

  
  
**♛**

 

“When will the clothes be dried,” Taemin asked when Minho had finished washing 'her'. 'She' had been quiet for the most part after complimenting 'her' so. Minho found it quite endearing and tried his best not to take in as much of Taemin as he could after that not that he didn't take peeks at all.

  
  


“I haven't even washed your clothes yet, Princess. I've been too busy washing you.”

  
  


'She' looked back at him with wide eyes, cheeks still pink. “Then how long must I stay in this water?”

  
  


“A while yet.” Minho moved away from 'her' and waded over to the princess' clothes. He pulled himself out of the water and knelt at the edge of the pond to scrub the white expensive robes and trousers out. “Do you want to take off your underwear, too, or would you rather leave them on? They're not doing you much good.”

  
  


Taemin made a sound, but when he looked up, 'she' was turned completely away from. “I would much rather leave them on, thank you.”

  
  


Minho sighed and stood. He felt bad for 'her'. Since realizing Taemin's real gender and 'her' position he was wondering whether he should tell her the truth and brake this twisted fantasy world 'she' lived in, a world he suspected 'her' stepmother had created. According to Sireme' rule, by birthright, Taemin was the true heir to the throne and Minho thought 'she' deserved to decided whether she wanted to fight for it or not. And there was a sick feeling in his stomach when Minho thought what would happen if he didn't tell Taemin. He would give 'her' back to Sireme' and that stepmother would immediately marry her off to dispel all rumors that would stem from the kidnapping. Did she have a man with interest in boys already prepared to marry Taemin? Or had the new queen planned to marry Taemin off to a rich man and start a war when it was found out Taemin was male? Minho favored the Sir princess too much and Minho was a person who valued truth.

  
  


“Taemin, look at me,” he said.

  
  


Slowly, 'she' turned, eyes immediately going to his face and staying there. Minho frowned.

  
  


“No, look at all of me.”

  
  


“Why?” Taemin asked. 'Her' eyes were glittering with an innocent sort of fear. He was asking 'her' to look at something 'she' had probably been told not to.

  
  


“Because you're self-conscious and I want to help you.”

  
  


Taemin's eyes traveled down Minho's body at a snail's pace, but he was patient. He heard 'her' gasp when 'she' finally saw it and looked away again.

  
  


“No, Taemin, look at me and look at yourself and tell me what you see. Stand up and do it.”

  
  


“I...”

  
  


“I've already seen you naked. As I've said before, you'll still be a blushing virgin when you're dressed again.”

  
  


Taemin stood holding 'her' bound hands over 'her' chest. 'She' glanced at Minho then down at 'herself'. Minho could see very plainly Taemin's own penis through the now basically transparent white clothe of ''her' wet underwear. It was smaller than it had been when Minho had seen it in the pond as he washed 'her', but Minho supposed the arousal had gone down.

  
  


“They're the same,” Taemin said. 'Her' voice was small.

  
  


“Yes,” Minho agreed.

  
  


“But they're different. Stepmother told me it would be like this. Men would be big and strong and women small and fragile.”

  
  


“Women don't have penises. Not biological women,” Minho explained. Minho had heard of the acceptance of changed gender in the south, but it seemed painful. Taemin deserved a choice, though, and 'she' deserved to know who 'she' really was at birth.

  
  


Taemin's voice rose. “Some do. Stepmother assured me so.”

  
  


“Your queen mother lies,” Minho said. He had never met the new queen, but he already didn't like her.

  
  


Taemin gasped. “How dare you! You could be tried for treason for saying such things.”

  
  


“I'm not Sir,” Minho said and climbed into the water again going after Taemin. “I can say as I like.”

  
  


Taemin tried to dunk back into the water when Minho started for 'her', but he grabbed 'her' tied hands and pulled Taemin into a hug, their bodies pressing against each other.

  
  


“What are you doing! Let me go!” Taemin struggled against him.

  
  


“Stop fighting and feel. Have you never seen a man's body? What of your brother's when you were quite young? What of the children that run naked in the castle and on the streets?”

  
  


“I...saw when I was very young.”

  
  


Minho tightened his grip around 'her'. “So you wouldn't remember then. I assume your stepmother also gave you a talk of what would happens on a marriage bed?”

  
  


“My husband would enter me,” Taemin said, “and a child would be made.”

  
  


“No child will be made in your stomach, but you can make children the same I can. No breasts will grow on you from which babes will suckle, but food you can still provide as well as a loving hug.” He moved a hand up to Taemin's hair to pet through the bronze locks now the color of wood bark drenched in water and oils. He held 'her' closer and wondered if 'she' had felt it now. He could feel it, the press of two penises rubbing together. He had felt it before.

  
  


There were tears on his shoulder now. Minho could feel them as well as the shake of Taemin's shoulders.

  
  


“Liar, liar,” Taemin chanted between sobs.

  
  


Minho lowered his voice as he spoke to Taemin, lips pressed against 'her'...his ear. “I can not lie to you, Taemin. And I can not let you leave me knowing a crown has been stolen from you.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

  
  


Minho could feel the cool chill of the mountains brushing against his neck as they rode along the edge of the range. It had been another three days since the oasis. He had made sure to get plenty of water and food for them when they left. It was a good thing, too, as he took the road along the range slow. He had never been this far west of the mountains, but lost he was not. The cold gusts told him so, a sweet relief from the hot sun that still rained down on the sand. Home wasn't far off.

 

Taemin sat stiffly on the gray horse. The princess had not spoken much since dressing in his washed garments. Minho had asked how he was when they got out of the pond, but Taemin had only turned away from him, the glitter in his eyes dulled by knowledge and Minho felt guilty. Did Taemin truly understand what Minho had said? He supposed it would take some time before Taemin truly could comprehend it all, but three days had past and Taemin had still not said a word more than yes or no or mage. Minho wondered what his choice would be if the princess made one.

 

The sun started to rise, showing over the shadow of the mountain range and the brush that lined it. Minho slowed the horses and reached behind him for a bag, digging out water and fruit. “Are you hungry?” he asked Taemin.

 

The princess turned to Minho, eyes still dulled, but more interested now that they weren't in the golden fields of the desert, but the silver of the mountains. He shook his head.

 

“Are you thirsty?”

 

He nodded.

 

Minho passed the water pouch over, fingers grazing Taemin's. The princess still blushed at the contact, Minho hadn't made much in the last few days. He had already over stepped many boundaries. He had been taught how to treat a princess, but Minho had never met a princess he liked quite so much. He was in between treating Taemin as a princess or a possible lover.

 

Taemin handed back the pouch wiping his lips with the back of a delicate hand that almost seemed too bony. Taemin's whole body seemed a bit skinny as if the princess' stepmother had made sure to feed him less in order to pull off her trickery of framing the true crown prince as a princess. It worried Minho that perhaps Taemin wasn't healthy, but he had had muscle, light, probably from the lessons of dance given to princesses and if interested, princes. Sireme' had beautiful dances. Minho had seen them before with his father when his brother was only a babe.

 

“Do you like to dance, Taemin?”

 

Taemin turned and looked at Minho surprised. He nodded.

 

“You look like you would. I would love to see you dance once we get to my home.”

 

Taemin frowned and turned back forward. “Yes, mage.”

 

Two words. That was a better answer than none at all.

 

“Have you been to the mountains before? You seem to be in awe of it.”

 

Taemin shook his head.

 

“Can you name some of the kingdoms here? Even though princesses aren't allowed to travel much in Sireme', I hear they study much.”

 

Taemin glared at him. He was naive, but smart. Of course he had caught on that Minho was attempting to get him to speak.

 

“Emeralpa, land of the green waters, neighbor to my own Sireme'. Ceeancee, kingdom farther east once of Sireme'. Sone, a large village not yet a kingdom, but one that is respected full of beautiful women with beautiful voices. And then there is Choi'rin, the thief kingdom, the new kingdom. It has lavish halls of glowing diamond, diamonds that give off energy for mages. It is a country for mages and for those prosecuted unfairly. The previous king was known as the Good Thief, but it is now his eldest son that runs the kingdom, one called the Mage King, and he has conquered many of the small villages about the mountain,” Taemin said as if reciting from a book.

 

“Conquering's a bit of an overstatement,” Minho said.

 

“Yes, they came willingly under the rule,” Taemin agreed. “Like thieves, they raid markets of kingdoms that still live with old ideologies. It is an admirable feet. I...I always wished to attend one of their balls. They throw splendid parties, or so is the rumor, outside with green flames that don't burn. Stepmother said I would only attend when I was married.”

 

Taemin's voice was a whisper now and Minho could see some of the glow in his eyes coming back. He smiled at that.

 

“Certainly you know we're headed to one of those kingdoms by now, Princess. Is Choi'rin the one you wish to visit most?”

 

“Oh yes,” Taemin said, “but I doubt there would be much for me to see if I was to stay with you. A night and then a caravan and I would be back home. My people know my face. The guards of the gate would take me in right away.”

 

Minho wasn't so sure about that. He kept silent for a moment.

 

By afternoon, Minho could hear the sound of music sweeping between the rocks. He turned onto a road that led up a mountain with many streams and trees. Taemin seemed surprised and he looked around curiously. Minho tried not to laugh.

 

“Where is the music coming from?” he asked

 

“You shall see.”

 

Small cottages lined the way, each with a pillar of glowing diamond and a green flame in which children with long staffs twice their height played as mothers in slick skirts and heavy coats watched over them while they gardened and fathers rode small sturdy horses. They waved at Minho as they passed.

 

“Grass,” Taemin said as they passed. “I've never seen so much of it outside of an oasis.”

 

“We're still in the desert, Taemin,” Minho promised. “Beyond these mountains, that is where grass truly grows.”

 

“Have you been there?”

 

“No,” Minho said, longing in his voice, “but that was where my mother was born.”

 

They came upon tall gates of dark wood and stone with guards in masks, familiar masks, but more decorated and decorated armor and long broad swords needing of two hands. They bowed their heads at Minho as they passed them into the gates and the center of the city.

 

“You live in the inner city?” Taemin asked.

 

“Yes. Have you figured out which city this is, Princess?”

 

Taemin looked around and said in awe, “Is this Choi'rin?”

 

“Indeed. Seems you'll get to see a bit of it after all.”

 

“You're more than a simple thief then,” Taemin guessed. “Perhaps you work for the king. Are you one of his mage's? Was that king's work in the market?

 

“Something like that,” Minho said and dug into the gold bag that Taemin had taken mistaking it for food.

 

“I'm sure he'll repay you handsomely for rescuing a Sir princess. Sireme' is very fond of Choi'rin.”

 

“And Choi'rin is very fond of Sireme',” Minho said and pulled out a thin pointy large circlelet encrusted with topaz and more glowing diamonds, “but I'll need no payment from the king.”

 

They passed people roaming the streets and they began to hoot and cheer at Minho. Taemin finally turned and gasped upon seeing Minho riding tall on his horse with the gold crown now on his head.

 

“That...” Taemin began.

 

 

Minho turned to him with a gentle smile. “Seems I have yet to introduce myself properly to you, Taemin, Princess of Sireme'. I am Choi Minho, Second King of Choi'rin. The Mage King. Welcome to my kingdom.”

 

**♛**

 

Taemin was beyond belief. Minho was a king. Minho was the king of Choi'rin, the kingdom Taemin so admired. Sitting on his black horse with the gold crown on his black mop of hair bringing out the fierce tiger gold of his eyes, Minho looked every bit like a king, even the dust of sand on his cheeks added to the air of power about him. It was the Mage King Taemin had been with this entire time and 'she' had attempted to run from him so many times. 'She' had called him a pervert. Taemin suddenly felt ashamed.

  


“I apologize,” Taemin mumbled as they reached the castle gates hiding 'her' tied hands in 'her' lap.

 

“For what, Princess?” Minho asked as he waved at his people and servants.

 

“I have treated you badly.”

 

“You have treated me as you should any stranger. Even a king can rape, I do not think to blame you for your distrust. I never told you who I was either way.”

 

Still, Taemin felt the rust of red on 'her' cheeks. 'She' had been taught to treat royalty with delicate words. 'She' was taught to be a lady. A lady, which according to the king riding beside 'her', 'she' was not. At least, not a woman lady. Taemin hunched 'her' shoulders. This king had seen 'her' naked, had looked upon all of Taemin's faults and called 'her' beautiful, and then, like a king, had had the courage to speak his doubts and tell 'her' a world shattering truth. Taemin still could not comprehend it. Why would her stepmother lie to 'her'? Why would her nursemaid and 'her' daughter? Did Jongin know? 'She' thought not. Jongin could barely remember spilling milk on the kitchen cat at four and it had been months before the last time they bathed together. Did Taemin's father? Never.

 

They entered a courtyard in the inner walls of the castle were only servants ran about. There were more of those masked men with decorated armor as well as the masked men in leather that Minho had raided the market with. The masked men of Choi. How could Taemin not have noticed? They were split into the sections, one for guarding and battle, one for information and raiding and assassinations. Then there were the mages. They were kept in a tower far from here where they could study in solitude until choosing a path whether that be to live normally, to use their powers for healing and knowledge, or, like the king himself, to use magic in battle.

 

The most glamorous servant Taemin had ever seen stepped forward. She wore long skirts of patterns ranging from orange to deep red and a brown fur shawl about her shoulders. Taemin only knew she was a servant by the bronze cuffs on her wrists, cuffs only worn by those in the castle. High ranking warriors and certain members of the castle staff had silver. Only the king and his most loyal subjects and family wore gold. Taemin could see Minho pull his own out. It was not a caste system as Taemin had heard many servants were richer than the high ranking soldiers, but a way to know who was allowed where and what to say to who. Like name tags the workers in the restaurants Jongin went to with ladies and other boys and told Taemin about.

 

“Welcome, my lord,” the servant said with a deep bow. Taemin could see the small wood staff hooked to her back.

 

Minho smiled and dismounted. “Hello pretty one. Did Jinki send you?”

 

The servant blushed and Taemin frowned. “Yes my lord. He said to take your horse, they make him nervous. May I take the lady's horse as well?”

 

"Yes." Minho turned to Taemin and pulled out a dagger. He grabbed 'her' wrists and snapped the ropes around them. Taemin could feel eyes on 'her' and tried to hide the act. Minho then reached out his arms and Taemin let him pull 'her' down despite 'her' displeasure with him. He kept a firm hand on Taemin's hip and led 'her' up a set of stairs that lined the courtyard up to a roundabout porch. A man in blue robes met them. He wore a tall and funny hat with many gold chains and feathers on it that made Taemin laugh despite 'herself'.

 

“Oh...I was going to greet you, Your Majesty, but it seems your companion here finds my attire inappropriate to address such greetings in,” the man said.

 

Taemin felt bad for laughing and covered 'her' mouth.

 

Minho laughed and reached out with his free hand for the man. They grabbed arms in a friendly manner. “Jinki, you know your robes are silly. And forgive her this once. This is the first time I've heard her laugh, I believe.”

 

Was it? Taemin caught Minho looking at 'her' with a queer smile that caused fluttering in 'her' stomach.

 

“And who is this lovely lady? Jonghyun said you had claimed yourself a prize.”

 

Minho frowned. “Not quite. This is Taemin, the Princess of Sireme', also the niece of King Heechul. It happened that our rescue of slaves from that southern market turned into a princess rescue mission as well.”

 

The man with the funny hat, Jinki bowed. “My welcome, Princess. Please laugh at my clothes as much as you like.”

 

Taemin was startled. It felt like so long since 'she' had last been treated like royalty. 'She' quickly curtsied back. “My pleasure...Sir...Jinki.”

 

“Just Jinki will suffice, my lady,” Jinki said. “I am a mage, but no lord or sir. You won't find many of those here. Minho finds it difficult to assign such titles.” He laughed and Minho nudged him aside.

 

“We are both tired, Jinki. I would like to show the princess to a room. For the time being, she will be our guest.”

 

Jinki bowed and moved aside and Minho began to pull Taemin along with him again. It was quiet for a while as they walked up splendid stone stairways in winding shapes like serpents. The castle Choi'rin was built around was originally a mage stronghold. It had housed thousands of runaway mages and their families until a western kingdom had come and run them out. Then Minho's father had come and run _them_ out and made this mage ruled kingdom. Taemin found much of interest on the way as to not be bothered by the silence.

 

“This will be your room,” Minho said escorting 'her' into a lavish room not quite as big as Taemin's accommodations at home, but beautiful. There was a green fire already burning in the fireplace and glowing diamond ran up the walls in areas illuminating the room.

 

“It's lovely,” Taemin said and jumped when 'she' heard the door lock. When 'she turned, Minho was suddenly upon 'her'. Taemin was unaware and so with only a light push, Minho had 'her' pressed against one of the walls, 'her' face cupped in one hand and 'her' hip in the other. He placed his forehead against 'her' head and Taemin became _very_ aware.

 

Minho's breath played on Taemin's lips and 'she' couldn't help but shiver. It took a few seconds before 'she' felt the breath move as Minho talked.

 

“You truly are beautiful, Taemin. Jonghyun's men are disciplined and half of them, since they did not know, are interested in other men. They would have never looked at you the way those in the village did or even my own guardsmen.” There was a sort of humor to Minho's voice. Taemin could barely understand what he was saying. “I've had you all to myself I never thought others would see you with soft eyes, too.”

 

His lips were on 'hers'. Taemin gasped and 'her' chest lurched forward. The king of Choi'rin was kissing 'her'. The king of Choi'rin had kissed 'her', had kissed 'her' for the first time out on the golden sands after saving 'her' from a snake. Minho's hand slipped up 'her' side beneath 'her' robe, a sensation more familiar than the touch of his lips and pressed himself closer. 'She' felt it, long, hard, and pressing against 'her' own. The Mage King had seen 'her' naked. He had touched 'her'. He had not been disgusted.

 

Minho's lips disappeared from Taemin's lips. 'She' tried to say his name and ask that he stop, but it only turned into a strange sound when he replaced them at 'her' neck and sucked. Taemin's hands went to Minho's arms and 'her' nails dug in.

 

“M-Minho!”

 

The Mage King moved away, lips red and puffy and Taemin wondered if 'she' looked the same. “Sorry,” he said staring at Taemin with those melting gold eyes. They had melted 'her'. 'She' could feel it in the hotness between 'her' legs.

 

“What...what was that for, my lord?” Taemin asked catching 'her' breath.

 

Minho took a step back and held up a finger. “One, don't call me my lord. No one who actually lives within the castle does, just the servants and stubborn knights. Two, I gave you a hickey.”

 

Taemin's hand came to clasp over the spot on 'her' neck Minho had sucked, eyes wide. It was still wet and felt hot to the touch.

 

Minho laughed at her reaction. “Why? Because no one will dare hit on the pure princess if they think their king has an interest, correct?”

 

Taemin nodded slowly. It...made sense. It was a bad idea to be seduced and have 'her' true gender found out, a gender Taemin wasn't even sure of 'herself.' However, it seemed the only one trying to seduce 'her' was the king himself.

 

There was still heat between 'her' legs and Taemin wiggled about in place looking for another door in the room.

 

“Bathroom's that way, Princess. Go fix yourself up for dinner,” Minho said.

 

Taemin glowered as 'she' waddled to it, the king laughing all the time behind 'her'.

  
**♛**

 

“It's good to have you home, my lord,” Jinki said as they walked down the corridors of the Choi castle. Minho had left Taemin to his musings with rule not to leave that corridor until he could assign a guard to the princess then met up with his advisor and the High Mage of the castle.

 

“It's good to be home, Jinki. And please, we're alone. You wear gold cuffs same as me, there's no need for you to pretend you care about titles.”

 

Jinki laughed and lifted his wrists. “They're quite nice, but I expect you'll ask your heir to get rid of this silly rule of your father's?”

 

“Of course,” Minho said. “He thinks they're jewelry anyways. Where are Jonghyun and Key?”

 

The High Mage hummed. “Well, Jonghyun's group only got back a day before yours, so....”

 

Minho laughed. “Yes, of course. They must be mating like rabbits if that's the case. I'll have to break up their embrace though, there is something that must be discussed.”

 

They came to a door inlaid with red enamel and gold. Minho kicked it watching the enamel shimmer from the force. When only moaning continued from the other side, he started for his short staff at his belt.

 

“Oh no, let me Minho,” Jinki said and pulled his own staff, made of clean white wood laced with the glowing diamonds around the castle and a eagle at its top with eyes of emerald. The eagle's eyes shimmered as energy was gathered in it and then a large eagle appeared, green and transparent, and it flew straight through the door and into the room.

 

Minho counted to three. There was a scream and then two men, one naked except for his boots and the other wrapped in red silk sheets tumbled out.

 

“Hello Jonghyun, Key,” Minho greeted his raider captain and the head knight of his guard.

 

Upon seeing Minho, they both clicked their heels together and saluted. Minho looked them both over. Key was a slender man with shoulders a bit too broad, but as white as milk and littered with kiss marks. Usually he looked quite elegant in his light red coats and robes under the shiny gold of his armor, and when he felt like wearing it, mask. Beside him, Jonghyun stood mostly naked and considerably a few inches shorter. Though the leather of his usual outfit fitted so tightly didn't leave much for fantasies, the deep lines of his muscles were much more plain when naked.

 

“Good afternoon, Key. And Jonghyun, you only have to salute me with your hand,” Minho said.

 

The raider captain looked down then turned to his lover to grab an edge of the red sheet Key wore to cover his erection.

 

“Your Majesty,” Key said and bowed. Jonghyun bowed as well.

 

“Minho, I thought you'd be another couple days,” Jonghyun said. “You went much farther west than the rest of us. And with the pretty lady you had, I thought you might want to dally.”

 

"You think I would dally when I have a kingdom to rule?” Minho asked only to receive a hug from both lovers. He rolled his eyes and turned to Jinki. “We have much to discuss, but quickly.”

 

“I'll set up the meeting room,” Jinki said.

 

“No time.” Minho pushed past the two lovers. “Let us just discuss in here and forget the time it will take these two to pull themselves away from each other long enough to get clothed again.”

 

They followed Minho into the room that was just as red as the door with shades of lighter reds about, definitely the Head Knight's quarters. The raiding captain had his own room as well though he almost never slept in it. Minho moved over to a chair that seemed rather unused and Jinki stood beside their king as the two lovers went about robing themselves enough for decency's sake.

 

“We should discuss your welcome party, Minho,” Key said.

 

“We should discuss this princess I have first,” Minho said. “The lady I happened to rescue on the raid and escorted personally is the princess of Sireme'.”

 

“That's great,” Jonghyun said. “Sireme' only recently let it know their princess has been abducted. There's a prize. They know it was a western group because one maid got away. The falcon came when I arrived yesterday.”

 

Minho nodded. “However, there's a problem. She is definitely Princess Taemin, I do not doubt it after seeing the likenesses we have of them in the corridors of kingdoms I passed by on my way into the castle; however, it is not a princess we have, but a prince.”

 

“Prince Jongin then?” Key offered.

 

“No, Prince Taemin. I suspect his stepmother somehow managed to convince everyone that the true heir was a girl so her own unborn son could take the throne. We all know King Heechul's sister died in childbirth.”

 

“And, how do you know our princess is a prince?” Jonghyun asked, the curve of a smirk on his lips.

 

Minho raised a brow. “Did I not make it obvious I had seen him naked?”

 

“So you've taken a supposed princess' maidenhead have you?”

 

“Not at all, only their first kiss. She never knew I was anyone worth loosing it to until today.”

 

“Tricky tricky king we have,” Jonghyun teased.

 

“Important matters, please, Jonghyun. You can tease the king later,” Jinki said and Key slapped his lover's arm to keep him quiet.

 

Minho shifted in his seat. “I would like to keep Taemin's true gender a secret from the castle until he has come to a decision himself on what to do about it. If he wishes to remain seen as a woman and wants to go back to his kingdom, we will not interfere even if that leads to a civil war in Sirime'. If he decides the throne is his, we will help him take it back. And there are other options, but until Princess Taemin chooses, no one will know, and under the rules of royal raids, Taemin will stay with us.”

 

They all nodded in agreement.

 

“Key, I need someone to be with Taemin. I will make you his personal guard. Pick three maids that you trust to help him with all the things a princess needs. Jonghyun, please look into information pertaining to Taemin's situation. Jinki...”

 

Jinki held up a hand. “I have a question first.”

 

“Yes, speak your mind. You are my adviser.”

 

“Does the princess know her true gender?”

 

Minho turned away. “Yes, I told him. He...she....Taemin still hasn't fully accepted it.”

 

“Then I will examine her,” Jinki said. “I believe that's what you were going to ask me.” The High Mage started out of the room.

 

“Jinki, wait,” Minho called out.

 

“Don't worry, I won't make a move, I'm sure you already marked her.”

  
  


The lovers laughed as Minho felt his neck flush red and he hurried out to leave them to their embraces.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

  
  


Taemin fell asleep early after wandering the corridor 'she' had been allowed. 'She' fell asleep in her underwear having at least enough energy to respect the pure white silk sheets of the bed so as not to dirty them with 'her' once again sand covered robes. Taemin awoke to sun stinging 'her' eyes from behind the white curtains that covered large windows on one side of the room and knocking at the door. A man entered before 'she' could answer. Taemin scurried beneath the sheets in an attempt to look decent to 'her' new guest.

  
  


The man smiled with pink bowed lips at Taemin's curious form on the bed. He was dressed in light red coats and robes and a decorated gold chest piece. His cat like eyes sparkled at 'her'. He lifted a hand and snapped his fingers. Three older maids in long red-orange robes, brown fur coats, and bronze cuffs like that of the girl Taemin had seen yesterday appeared bowing to Taemin.

  
  


“Good morning, Princess Taemin. Did you have a good night's sleep?” the man asked.

  
  


“Who are you?” Taemin asked back.

  
  


The man frowned. “Of course Minho wouldn't tell you to expect me that lazy bum.” The man placed a hand on his hip and stood taller making his gold chestplate gleam in the dimmed light filtered into the room. “I am Sir Key, Head Knight of the Choi Royal Guard. And for your stay her, princess, I shall be your personal guard.”

  
  


Taemin felt nervous. A personal guard? 'She' had somewhat thought perhaps Minho would do that himself. There had been guards outside 'her' rooms in Sireme', but they never talked to her. They weren't 'personal'. That was the nursemaid's job.

  
  


“I...” Taemin began. “Would you all please wait a moment outside while I get dressed?”

  
  


Sir Key smiled. It was an eerie smile that made Taemin's heart clench in a nervous fear. “No need princess, I already know. In fact, we're hear to give you a bath this morning.”

  
  


Oh a bath! It sounded wonderful to Taemin, but still, did Sir Key mean that the women would bathe 'her'. Would they be okay with bathing someone that had 'her' body? Or was Sir Key going to bathe 'her'? Was there really a problem either way? Taemin wasn't sure which 'she' would feel more comfortable with. 'She' would almost rather just bathe with King Minho again.

  
  


Sir Key's face seemed to softened as the wheels turned in Taemin's head. “I know of your predicament. I'm also here for moral support. You can think of me as a nursemaid with a sword and shield. If you would prefer the women bathe you that is fine. I have no qualms in not getting my hands wet.” He held up his hands, long fingered pale things that appeared to have been taken care of remarkably well for someone wielding such a heavy sword all the time. Taemin could see the large piece of forged metal on Sir Key's back. “On the other hand, I would love to run my fingers through your hair. You have such a pretty color, like bronze.” He wiggled his fingers.

  
  


Taemin laughed and pulled the sheets around 'her' tighter. “I...I do not suppose it matters, but...”

  
  


Sir Key nodded. “No worries about me looking at you inappropriately. I'm not Minho. He's a good man, but a persistent flirt when he finds someone he favors. Besides, I already have a lover, a male with a very different body type from yours, princess.”

  
  


Taemin hummed slightly. Different body type? Was 'she' also not pleasing as a man? Minho had said she was beautiful. “I...I will have the women bathe me, but, Sir Key, you may stay in the room if you would like.”

  
  


Sir Key and the women bowed to Taemin. “As you wish.”

  
  


It didn't take long for a large basin of white porcelain to be brought into a side room of the bedroom Taemin had been given, and filled to the brim with warm water. Taemin had been given a thin robe of white fur to wear while they prepared and took Taemin's clothes to be washed. Sir Key stood tall and as menacing as a large cat at the door and Taemin slowly slid the fur robe from 'her' shoulders when the water was ready. 'She' could feel the maids' eyes on him when his body was revealed. It was almost like they hadn't believed it. How could a princess be a boy? Taemin was just as confused as them and he sunk quickly into the warm water and curled up into a ball. The maids started moving around after a few seconds. They gathered up oils and soaps and immediately started scrubbing at Taemin, ignoring the part between his legs.

  
  


“So, how do you like Choi'rin so far?” Sir Key asked.

  
  


Taemin let out a breath of relief at the start of conversation. 'She' had began to feel annoyed with the unsure hands. Certainly maids still washed young boys. “I find it beautiful. I have always wanted to see Choi'rin. There really is green fire and the women have such pretty clothes, event he workers.”

  
  


Sir Key laughed. “Yes, the clothes are quite beautiful. We have some of our traditional clothing being brought to you, but I fear they're not the bright colors you've been seeing. King Minho has a thing for you in white.”

  
  


“A thing?” Taemin frowned.

  
  


“Does Minho's favor make you uncomfortable, princess? If he hadn't had an interest, you would still be in the belief you were female, princess. Which perhaps you would have rather still believed, but Minho can't stand for injustice.”

  
  


Taemin knew that. If Minho hadn't touched 'her' there...no, if 'she' hadn't run no one would be the wiser and she would have gone on blindly believing she would one day carry an heir for 'her' kingdom. Taemin rubbed 'her' stomach. Now all 'she' would carry was the expensive food of royalty.

  
  


“Also, princess, if I may speak honestly of our king, Minho is not a bad man. I'm sure you know that having ridden with him, but he does flirt quite a bit. The people love him for that, but someone from another kingdom might not understand. Compliments are like gold from the king. man or women, if you talk to him, Minho will make sure to find one thing about you to lift your spirits, but there is a difference between complimenting and having the king's favor. You obviously have it, Taemin. That mark on your neck screams it.”

  
  


Taemin froze hearing Sir Key. One of the maids trailed the soap across that spot and he wondered what they were thinking about it. Their king had marked a boy. But, then again, Sir Key had admitted to having a male lover right in front of them all. “I am not use to having the favor of attractive men.”

  
  


Sir Key burst out laughing. “So you think our king is attractive? That's good.”

  
  


Taemin bit 'her' lip. 'She' hadn't met to say that.

  
  


“But finding someone attractive only goes so far,” Sir Key continued. “If Minho's advances truly upset you, please tell him out right to stop. If I am correct in my assumptions, he's a bit more touchy with you than he should be. Perhaps he had to or perhaps there was a better way to handle things. Either way, Minho is not use to favoring someone from a different kingdom. Here, there are many men an women willing to be the king's lover whether it's only one night or until they find disinterest in each other. He won't make a lover out of royalty, though, not unless they want it. You should decline him properly before favor turns into something more if you do not wish to be bothered with it.”

  
  


It felt like a threat. Taemin was curled up again in the bath with the women washing 'her' hair. Was the knight threatening him to lay off their king? 'She' had not asked the king to find her attractive. Taemin had never even known 'she' was attractive or beautiful. “I...understand.”

  
  


“Good,” Sir Key said, “A servant will be by. Would you like a traditional Choi breakfast or something else, princess?”

  
  


**♛**

 

Unlike Sireme's breakfasts which were sweet and heavy in bread, the Choi breakfast was made up of lean red meats, bacon, and thin breads like crackers. Taemin had trouble finishing what had been presented to 'her' on 'her' plate in the small parlor down the hall from 'her' bedroom. Sir Key stood by the door declining all of Taemin's offers to dine with 'her' saying King Minho would be most contrite with him if he was to be the first with the honor of dining with the princess of Sireme' in their castle. Besides, he seemed awfully distracted by something else outside in the hall. The maids fluttered about with earthen jugs of water, coffee, and sweet milk that they refilled Taemin's glasses with over and over again. 'She' had never tasted sweet milk so creamy and the water was just as good as the filtered one Minho had given 'her' in the desert, and 'she' found her addiction to this coffee stuff growing with ever new sip 'she' took. Taemin sipped on them continuously finding that they setteled 'her' stomach after its fill on the meats and stared outside the window where the table was set by. Slight wind blew the thin sheer curtains and Taemin got glimpses of the courtyard below. Guards and raiders marched around the cobblestone walkways between sand gardens that mages with the same silly hat the High Mage Jinki had worn adorning their heads tended to, growing amazing plants from the usually lifeless sand soil. Taemin could see the servants and how they differed from the royals that lived in the castle other than their silver and gold cuffs compared to the bronze. Royals who were not mages or in the king’s military wore longer coats of more expensive fur or leather like Minho's, and their skirts were richer in color and patterned and decorated fully with chains and jewels like Sir Key's chest plates unlike Taemin's who had been given a pure white set of skirts with ruffles beneath, but when 'she' had looked close, there had still been an array of patterns on them and the white fur coat 'she' had been given was soft like rabbit. Their hair was as dark as Minho's, at least most of them. No one had Taemin's hair color, though 'she' did not expect for them to.

 

 

Sireme' did not drive magic or love away, or at least Taemin hoped so. What would 'her' father's council do if they found out 'she' was a 'he'?

 

“How do you like the view?”

 

Taemin jumped hearing a new voice in the room. 'She' turned to see a familiar man standing next to Sir Key though 'she' could not put a name to him. Taemin stood up anyways and bowed. “Good morning.”

 

The man removed a very large black sun hat from his head like the raiders wore and bowed back with a flourish. “Good morning yourself, princess. Is it interesting to watch our men in their early morning exercises?”

 

Taemin cocked 'her' head. 'Our men'? 'She' inspected the man further. He wore the leather just like the other raiders, but there were gold cuffs on his wrists and his hair was a platinum blonde. He must be the captain of the raiders and therefor Taemin had met him back in the market. 'She' smiled and bowed again. “I always enjoyed watching the morning exercises in Sireme'. My brother often helped in them or even joined.”

 

The new man laughed. Taemin still couldn't remember his name. “Perhaps our princess was a bit perverse then?”

 

Taemin went red, eyes wide. Sir Key stepped forward and smacked the captain's arm. “Keep your perverted head to yourself and me, Jonghyun.”

 

The captain, Jonghyun, smiled at Sir Key and lifted a hand to stroke his face. “I always give you my head, don't I?”

 

Sir Key went red and hit Jonghyun again. Taemin wasn't quite sure why.

 

“Your name...is Sir Jonghyun?” Taemin asked. “You're Sir Key's lover?”

 

Jonghyun laughed. “No Sir, just Captain. Minho sort of lobbied my thief tribe into his kingdom after years of working with his dad, but I don't need a title, just this one here.” He grabbed Sir Key by the waist and the Head Knight allowed it with a roll of his eyes.

 

Taemin looked around feeling unsure of 'herself' with the two lovers in the room and maids standing to the side waiting for commands or to spot something needing cleaning. 'She' licked her lips and decided to ask questions about Choi'rin.

 

“This place is very beautiful. I've never seen so much magic used.”

 

Jonghyun shrugged. “I think we use too much magic, but Minho says he'll wait a few more years before putting a cap on stuff. We're still a fairly new kingdom after all.”

 

“Our princess here is in love with Choi'rin,” Sir Key said and smiled softly at Taemin. Taemin smiled back. 'She' kind of liked Sir Key and Jinki, Jinki had a silly hat.

 

Jonghyun laughed. “That's great! She can be our queen if she loves it so much.”

 

Sir Key nudged his lover. “Don't go jumping ahead, Jonghyun. Minho has said nothing about a queen. He's still so young and we already have an heir.”

 

“An heir? Oh, I heard Minho might have a son,” Taemin said. It had only been rumors in Sireme'. King Minho had been a choice for fiance' as well as a prince from Emeralpa. Taemin's stepmother had declined both possibilities as soon as King Kangin had suggest them at a family dinner.

 

Sir Key glanced at Taemin carefully. “Yes well, perhaps Minho will let you see him. I know Minki, his younger brother, will want to see you.”

 

Taemin nodded and turned back to look outside, hands running along the soft fur. It wasn't particularly cold in Choi'rin, but being on the mountain, there was the chance for the snow higher up to bring cool drifts down to them and the sun didn't catch them as bright so the castle was mostly in shadow.

 

“If I may say so,” Jonghyun said, “you look beautiful, princess. I thought Key looked ravishing in feminine robing, but you might beat him.”

 

Taemin didn't hear Sir Key's reprimanding as he dissected what Jonghyun had said. “Oh, you know, too?”

 

Jonghyun had both his lover's wrists in his hands and nodded. “Jinki, Key, and I and a few of our servants know since we'll be in charge of looking after you. Only the best for a princess.”

 

For a princess. But Taemin wasn't a princess, not really. Did that mean 'she' didn't deserve anything?

 

**♛**

  
  


Minho pulled himself away from meetings in the early afternoon and set out to see how his guest was fairing. He found Taemin accompanied by Key and Jonghyun in the sand gardens telling the princess about all the magically grown trees and bushes. One of the garden mages seemed to be adding to the conversation, going into deep detail about how exactly magic worked on the plants. Taemin's eyes sparkled with awe, truly enthralled in it all, but Minho could still tell the princess had no idea what the mage was saying. He chuckled and approached quietly. Key and Jonghyun heard before Minho had gotten close and made themselves scarce. Taemin was still concentrating on the mage when Minho finally got to him. He jumped when Minho placed a hand on his shoulder and turned with wide eyes that met Minho's and a smiled form. It was a sweet smile and Minho felt it choking him suddenly. The king quickly cleared his throat and smiled back.

 

“Hello, Princess. You seem to be having a good time,” he said.

 

Taemin nodded. “Oh yes. Choi'rin is very interesting. There is so much more magic here than in Sireme'. Sir Key and Jonghyun were showing me around.” He looked about himself and frowned. “They were here just a moment ago.”

 

Minho chuckled and moved his hand to Taemin's arm. He placed it in the crook of his own and began pulling Taemin away. “They had business to take care of. I will finish escorting you on a tour. Where have you seen so far?”

 

Taemin looked down at their arms and adjusted his more so it laid in the perfect princess position. “Only this garden and the areas on the way down.”

 

Minho nodded and led Taemin around the outside of the castle. “Did you enjoy your bath this morning? I wasn't sure if you would be more comfortable being bathed by women or Key. He would be the only one I trust touching you.”

 

Taemin bowed his head, long bronze locks falling into his face. He stared at the gold slippers Minho had instructed to go with the white skirts and fur. “Sir Key stood guard. I'm use to women, but...they seemed surprised.”

 

Minho nodded. “I'm sure they hadn't really believed Key when he told them. My apologies if they made you uncomfortable.”

 

Taemin didn't say anything more, only looked about at the scenery provided on the wrap around porch of the castle.

 

“Do you like the clothes?” Minho asked.

 

“Oh, yes, they're beautiful. Everyone wears such bright colors. In Sireme' you wear white until you're married.”

 

Minho nodded. “I thought you would prefer the white. In Choi'rin, white is for weddings, so I apologize if anyone refers to you as a bride.”

 

Taemin looked down at himself. “Oh, is this a wedding gown? Our wedding robes are sky blue.”

 

Minho shook his head. “No, it's the only white traditional clothing we have. I was glad it fit you. Wedding dresses are much more elaborate than this. I believe even more so than Sir wedding robes.”

 

“I have heard of them. I would love to see a Choi wedding,” Taemin said, that same wistfulness in his voice as he had every time he spoke of his awe for Minho's kingdom.

 

Minho smiled. “Perhaps you will get the chance while you're here, but Taemin, I must ask...how are you fairing with that matter?”

 

The princess paused and slipped his arm away from Minho's. “I...am still unsure what to think. I have seen naked women and indeed they are different from me, but I always thought that was because I had not matured yet. Then I saw you, King Minho, and...I can't stop thinking about it.”

 

Taemin's face was flushed. Minho reached up and lightly touched Taemin's cheek then let his fingers roam down to Taemin's throat. “I am sorry for having to bring you such confusing news, Taemin. I also should have handled it better. Take all the time you need to decide how to go about this. Choi'rin's doors are always opened.”

 

Taemin looked up and smiled sadly at Minho. “Thank you. You have been most hospitable to me even when I tried to run from you before.”

 

Minho chuckled. “I'm not so much of a saint, Princess. Don't forget I'm being extra nice to you because you're so beautiful.”

 

Taemin blushed and pulled away looking around. “You truly are a flirt, Your Majesty.”

 

“Key doesn't lie.” Minho's fingers trailed through Taemin's hair as he moved. He lifted the ends of the long bronze waves and leaned down to kiss them. “But, you're the only one with my eye right now, Taemin.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

  
  


After showing the princess around the other courtyards and gardens, Minho brought Taemin to the practice arenas. By then, most of the training was over and Minho was able to claim a court for himself.

  
  


“Are we going to watch your men practice?” Taemin asked headed for the bench on the side. “My stepmother and I use to be invited to watch the soldiers in practice duels. They were quite magnificent, but clumsy.” He laughed softly. “Jongin always said it was because 'his pretty sister graced their presence'.”

  
  


Minho laughed and went to the weapon stand to the side picking up a small sword more for puncturing than slicing. “Your brother doesn't lie. Your beauty would make any man lose focus just so he could watch you instead.”

  
  


Taemin laughed nervously and looked down. “Can a man's beauty do that, too?”

  
  


“Well, you saw Key, and you'll have to meet my brother,” Minho said approaching Taemin. When the princess looked up, he threw the thin sword at him. Taemin barely managed to catch it between his hands without cutting himself.

  
  


“What is this for?” Taemin asked.

  
  


“It is a sword, it is for fighting.”

  
  


Taemin rolled his eyes. “I mean why was it thrown at me?”

  
  


Minho pulled his sheathed staff out and waved it at Taemin. “You are going to practice with me. You said you still played with crown prince Jongin on the occasion. Playing would mean this, correct?”

  
  


Taemin smiled and ran a finger on the thin blade. “I wasn't taught how to use a sword, though if we had had such small ones, I'm sure Jongin would have tried to teach me.”

  
  


“Oh, what did you learn then?” Minho asked putting his staff back.

  
  


The princess beamed at him. “Archery.”

  
  


Minho reached out for the small sword and then for Taemin's hand with the other. “Then to the archery ring we go.”

  
  


They took the gray horse to the archery training field. Minho kept one firm arm around Taemin's waist while the other held tight to the horse's reins. He could feel the heat of Taemin's body against his chest as the princess leaned back comfortably on him seeming to ignore it even when Minho's hand moved just barely over his crotch. Other than the small shiver and light paint of pink on Taemin's neck, that was it. He leaned down once during the short ride and smelled the princess' bronze hair. Taemin had the scent of the desert and only the riches oils, but also a sweet smell that he had kept since Minho had first met Taemin. Taemin's smell.

  
  


“We're here,” Minho said when rows of targets showed up on a small plain of sand and desert grass. A few raiders were at practice dressed now in simpler leathers and mask-less accompanied by a few guards, either lovers, friends, or those with interest in switching between raiders and guards.

  
  


“It is so much bigger than the one in Sireme',” Taemin said.

  
  


Minho dismounted and reached up for the princess. Taemin's body easily slid into Minho's hand distracted by watching the training. The Mage King couldn't help but take advantage. His hands slipped higher up on Taemin's waist, thumbs pressing against small buds and the princess squeaked. Minho turned him around and pressed Taemin against the gray horse that stood still as he leaned down and captured Taemin's mouth, savoring the sweet taste of his plush lips. Taemin stared at him flushed and wide eyed when Minho moved away.

  
  


“P-pervert!” Taemin exclaimed, voice cracking.

  
  


Minho chuckled and moved away. “Haven't called me that in a while. I like it better when you don't treat me like a king.”

  
  


Taemin suddenly looked embarrassed and turned away, petting the horse. “What was that for?”

  
  


“I was just showing you what happens when you're off guard, Princess,” Minho said and took Taemin's hand. “And perhaps I was just trying to get your attention.”

  
  


Taemin moved his hand away and slid his arm in Minho's. “That's a very rude way to get attention, Your Majesty.”

  
  


Minho sighed. “Then I'll just ask to kiss you before doing so from now on.”

  
  


He led Taemin to the better targets and handed him a white wood bow, a bow that was flexible, but stiff that he thought would work with Taemin's malnourished strength and got his usual bow from a servant that ran up to him with it and quivers full of arrows.

  
  


“So your brother wouldn't teach you swordsmanship, but he taught you archery?” Minho asked as he checked his bow and shot a few practice arrows.

  
  


“Yes. Jongin said sword fighting wouldn't suit me because of my delicate frame. Something about not having the abs and thigh muscle for it, but it sounded like a bunch of flip flop to me, not that I cared, I just wanted to do something with my younger brother. He said archery was much more delicate and I would be more successful using it if I had to have something to protect myself,” Taemin explained.

  
  


“I suppose your brother was somewhat right. To swing a Sir sword or even one of my own kingdom's broadswords, you would need more weight on you. Key doesn't weigh much, but he had when he first learned how to wield it. From a princess tower, you would be able to shoot arrows.” Minho lifted his bow and closed one eye watching the middle of the target then shot. It went slightly to the left, almost missing the black middle.

  
  


“Oh, I've never thought to shoot something from my tower,” Taemin said.

  
  


An arrow suddenly whizzed by Minho and slammed straight into the black dot in the middle of Taemin's target. Minho turned his head, eyes wide, at Taemin. The princess was drawing back another bow. His arms were perfectly placed, fingers light on the bow, and at the very last second, he closed his eyes as the bow shot forward. Taemin managed to split his first arrow in half.

  
  


“My deserts you're amazing.”

  
  


Taemin jumped and turned to Minho blinking fiercely. “Excuse me?”

  
  


Minho felt...embarrassed. Red had rushed to his neck realizing he had said that out loud. He was beyond impressed. The wind was a bit heavy today and Taemin had managed to get two bulleyes in a row with a bow he hardly knew. And he was so beautiful doing it. Taemin was like the swans he had once seen embroidered on his mother's silks.

  
  


“I said, you're amazing,” Minho repeated.

  
  


“Oh, thank you then.” Taemin smiled sheepishly. It as cute and Minho's chest felt light. He reached out and touched the bronze waves of Taemin's hair.

  
  


“May I kiss you, Princess?”

  
  


“What have I done to warrant a kiss?” Taemin asked. He didn't pull away from Minho's fingers but instead watched them.

  
  


“You've impressed me,” Minho said and added to himself, 'You're always impressing me.'

  
  


Taemin pulled his hair away, but walked closer to Minho. “Then if that's something to warrant a kiss from a king, aren't all your compliments in need of a kiss from a princess?”

  
  


Minho grinned down at Taemin. He had one hand hovered over Minho's chest and his eyes were glittering with nerves. “Haven't I stolen enough?”

  
  


Taemin nodded. “But I was taught a stolen kiss is different than a given one. Please do not take advantage of this one.”

  
  


Minho nodded and turned his head so Taemin could kiss his cheek, but instead he felt Taemin's hands on his cheeks and his lips, for just a second, pecked his own.

  
  


**♛**

 

Minho left Taemin in the hands of Key's maids with instructions to fit the princess in white riding leathers and gloves so Taemin could practice shooting from a horse with Minho the next day. He smiled thinking about it as he headed to his own corridors, the sweet taste of Taemin's lips still lingering against his own. Minho had not had such fluttering in his heart since he was a boy. Certainly Minho had had lovers, but that was all they were, and not the kind of lovers that Jonghyun and Key were (lovers that though chose not to wed, still were as dedicated to one another as a husband and wife if not more). Since Minho was a boy had someone ever ignited both his heart and loins and Minho could hardly keep himself from coming up with a way to go about romancing Taemin. Taemin needed time to decide what to do with himself before people started bombarding him with engagements. Still, Minho was happy that the princess seemed pleased with him.

  
  


A servant ran down the corridor in sleek leathers, mask hanging from a string around his face. He waved a cuff-less hand (Jonghyun refused to let his men wear anything glittering other than their masks when in uniform) at Minho, a rolled up piece of paper between his fingers.

  
  


“Your Majesty!” he called.

  
  


“Come boy,” Minho said. “You must be the hawk Jonghyun sent last night. What fast wings you have.”

  
  


The servant grinned. He was probably a few years younger than Minho, sharp eyes, and thick lips. If Minho hadn't been so in favor of Taemin, he might have thought to give the servant an honor of sleeping with the king if the news was good.

  
  


“I'm not the hawk, I'm just the voice of the hawk, Your Majesty. It is my falcon with the fast wings. Birds fly faster than horses hoofs in the sand when it comes to messages.”

  
  


“Yes, and rumors arrive quicker than invites,” Minho said and reached out to pluck the paper from the servants fingers.

  
  


“It wasn't tied neatly I fear, Your Majesty.”

  
  


Minho frowned and began to scan the note. He felt a sting in his chest reading it and turned to the servant. “Did you read this?”

  
  


“No, by my lord, I just know what bad news looks like.”

  
  


Minho nodded. “Gather my court. I must have a meeting quickly.”

  
  


The servant ran off and Minho hurried to his meeting room where a round table stood with five seats. Only four of them was ever occupied. The fifth had been Minho's at one point and occasionally his younger brother's. In the future it would be his son's. He sat in the largest seat around the table, a big heavy wooden thing with a cushioned seat and simple designing and adjusted the thin gold crown on his head, the paper crinkled in his other hand.

  
  


His court came quicker than Minho had planned. He was still brooding on the large chair when they entered without a proper presentation ready to give the four seated around him. Key and Jonghyun sat close on one side of the table looking disheveled as ever either from practice, study, or love making. Jinki looked fairly newly rumpled from most likely tripping on his robes on the way to the meeting room. He looked around confused, but the moment their eyes met, Jinki turned serious and when Jonghyun and Key met the Head Mage's eyes, they knew that this was time to be the court of Choi'rin and not Minho's best friends.

  
  


“My lord,” Key began, “you've brought us here quite suddenly. What is it you must discuss?”

  
  


Minho slid the paper across the table and let the other three read it in turn. “Jonghyun's hawk came to me just minutes ago with news I never had to ask him to send for.”

  
  


Jonghyun nodded. “You never have to ask me to do anything, Minho, I already knew. I didn't fathom this, though.”

  
  


“I did,” Minho said.

  
  


Jinki handed Minho the paper back and sat straighter, staff settled next to his chair, the large bird on its top staring down at them like a guardian spirit. Minho sighed and read through the letter again.

  
  


“I talked to Taemin while we traveled back,” Minho began. “He often said that his stepmother told him this and that and forbade him from this and that. What this letter says is that the first queen, Taemin's mother, and the sister of King Heechul of Quinz was murdered by the now queen, Taemin's stepmother during birth. The same handmaid that delivered Taemin now serves at the now queen's servant.”

  
  


“It is no secret that King Kangin had a lover even before his marriage,” Key said, “but King Heechul's sister was in love with the man and we all know he learned to love her even if she wasn't his only love. The new queen was a lady of the house. She only managed to keep from being shamed when it was known she was pregnant because the queen died giving birth to her child, a child everyone thought was a girl.”

  
  


“And then the now queen gave birth to a boy,” Jonghyun added. “The lady slut tricked everyone into thinking the real heir was a girl so that her son could be heir.”

  
  


Key kicked Jonghyun. “Don't call ladies sluts, you'll get your head chopped off.”

  
  


Minho rolled his eyes. “No one cares what he calls the second queen of Sir here. She's planning something and it has to do with Taemin. What are we to do about this?”

  
  


“Was Taemin's kidnapping possibly planned?” Jinki asked. “It would be a good way of getting rid of the true heir without risking the truth being found out.”

  
  


“That's not something we can rule out,” Minho said, “but if it was that simple, Taemin would have been kidnapped much earlier. I think there's something more.”

  
  


“There's about a million things the queen could have planned,” Key said raising his arms in the air. “How are we supposed to know which?”

  
  


“We have time to understand that, Key,” Minho said, “what we need to figure out is what to do with Taemin. We can not allow the princess to go home unless Taemin decides he wants to go home with an army.”

  
  


“And why is that?” Jonghyun asked. “Is what happens in Sireme', even though they are good to us, really any of our business?”

  
  


Minho frowned. “It is most likely Taemin will say nothing and continue living as he has and who will his stepmother marry him off to. He might be killed for participating in such trickery if his husband was not in on the scheme which could lead to war with Quinz. And if Taemin's husband is in on the scheme...he would never be happy.”

  
  


Jonghyun scoffed. “You're worried about Taemin's happiness. I like the princess well enough, but it's really not something we can afford to go to war about if we keep him hostage here. When King Kangin finds out, and he will find out, that we have Taemin, he'll ask for the princess back.”

  
  


Minho fisted his hands. Jonghyun was right. “But...”

  
  


“Minho,” Key spoke up, “I doubt Taemin will want to wage war. I doubt he'll want to fight his brother.”

  
  


Minho's heart stung even more. He couldn't let Taemin go back to all that. What was the point in telling him if it would do no good.

  
  


Jinki cleared his throat. “Well, there is always one thing. Since you are Princess Taemin's savior, you own her life. Yes King Kangin can ask for his child back, but, not if they are no longer a child.”

  
  


Minho glanced at his High Mage. Jinki was grinning to himself. Minho never liked that.

  
  


“What are you suggesting?” Key asked.

  
  


“I think it's about time for a wedding,” Jinki said.

  
**♛**

 

Taemin ran a pearl handle comb through 'her' long bronze hair seated in front of a vanity made of white wood. Everything was white that Minho had given 'her'. Taemin had always yearned for the color since 'she' was a child, and then when 'she' was finally able to wear it, 'she' felt uncomfortable and yearned for the sky blue of brides. But here, in Choi'rin, Taemin loved the color. Didn't it look nice on 'her'? Taemin entertained the thought that even white guard suits like Sir Key's light red ones or white leathers like Jonghyun's men's would look good with 'her' hair cropped into a short ball of fluff on Taemin's head. Taemin wasn't sure if 'she' wanted to make that step. 'She' was curious of what such clothing would be like to wear, but Taemin loved dresses and skirts and patterns. 'She' loved dancing, and playing music, and eating as a pass time. However, Taemin liked archery and 'she' was curious in how that sword was used Minho had shown 'her', and when younger 'she' had enjoyed climbing the trees and rough housing with 'her' brother. What was it that made you a man or a woman? Was it how you acted, or simply the parts you were drawn with? Could Taemin be a boy and still wear beautiful skirts?

  
  


There was a knock on the door and Taemin put the comb down. 'She' wrapped 'herself' in the white robe from this morning having removed the fur coat upon coming back to the room after late afternoon snacks with Minho. The door opened and in stepped both the king and his Head Knight. Taemin stood and bowed.

  
  


“Your Majesty,” 'she' said, “what brings you here when the night is getting late?”

  
  


Minho sent 'her' a half smile and didn't correct 'her' on using formalities. “Hello Taemin. Would you please sit? We should discuss something of importance if you're to stay here.”

  
  


Taemin moved to the great curtained bed and sat on a corner. Sir Key sat beside 'her' and wrapped an arm comfortably around 'her' shoulder. The feeling he gave off was a bit like Taemin's nursemaid when she would come to tell 'her' that Jongin or 'her' stepmother couldn't come to dine with 'her', but Sir Key's hands were stronger and they laid more gently on 'her' shoulder. Minho knelt before Taemin and pulled out a small scrap of paper with the Sireme' seal stamped on the outside. 'She' eagerly grabbed for it, but Minho stopped 'her' from reading it.

  
  


“Taemin, you must understand that this is not from your father or your stepmother. Every kingdom that is friends with each other has spies. There has been talk, which is more than rumor, for years. Just understand, you are still you, Taemin. Prince or Princess, whatever you want, stay here as long as you would like,” Minho said and finally let go of Taemin's hands.

  
  


Confusion filled Taemin's heart. 'She' stared at the piece of paper wondering if 'she' should even read it. 'She' was scared. Sir Key squeezed 'her' shoulder and Taemin could feel Minho's eyes on 'her'. Slowly, 'she' unfolded the scrap and began to read. Tears pricked 'her' eyes at the first line and 'she' was full out crying by the end. Minho took the paper from 'her' and patted 'her' knee.

  
  


“Taemin?”

  
  


Taemin shook 'her' head. “How could she! This can't be true. My stepmother killed my mother! And my nursemaid, she knew all this time?” Taemin had trusted both women for so long. All Taemin had wanted was for 'her' stepmother to love 'her' like she did Jongin. 'She' had thought with all the advise the woman had given 'her' that they were close. And poor Jongin. He had no clue, Taemin was sure of that.

  
  


“Taemin, whatever you want,” Minho said.

  
  


Taemin shook 'her' head more. “I don't know, I don't know.”

  
  


“Minho, perhaps you should go. You just found out today yourself and Jinki made you quite frazzled earlier,” Sir Key said and brought Taemin to his chest. “I'll comfort 'her'.”

  
  


“Key,” Minho started.

  
  


“Who was the one that took care of Minki and your son?”

  
  


Minho sighed and Taemin felt his fingers in 'her' hair as 'she' buried her tears into Key's neck. He smelt like dirt and sweets. “Don't let 'her' cry too much.”

  
  


Taemin only sobbed more when Minho left. 'She' never knew family could break your heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

  
  


Minho appeared before Taemin the next morning looking all the bit a king. He had finally finished with all the business that came with coming home from a raid and had had time for a proper bath with spoiling by his man servants that included oils or his hair and kohl on his eyes. They had even spritzed cologne onto his black leather jacket now adorned with decorations of gold and topaz to match his staff. Being so dressed up in front of the princess left Minho feeling nervous, doubly so with all he had to say to Taemin.

  
  


Taemin stared at Minho with large expecting eyes. He was only in the fluffy white bath fur given to him the day prior, hair braided neatly awaiting Key's maids' handiwork. Or perhaps Minho would ask Key to do it. Key could do an up do that showed off the expanse of that beautiful creamy neck and Minho's fading mark would be seen freely.

  
  


“Your Majesty,” he said. His voice was soft, sweet, a soothing tenor. There was a hit of rasp to it that came from the night Taemin had spent crying in the Head Knight's arms, Key had reported. Certainly Taemin was still upset about the news of his true birth, but he had had time to compose himself.

  
  


“Good morning, Princess,” Minho greeted and gestured to the edge of Taemin's bed. “May I sit?”

  
  


Taemin scooted over. He had been sitting there reading a music book he had probably found in the wardrobe of the spacious guestroom. Minho sat next to Taemin and put a hand on his knee.

  
  


“You know what I wish to discuss with you, yes?” Minho asked.

  
  


Taemin frowned, but nodded.

  
  


“Do you understand what was written?”

  
  


“Yes,” Taemin said. “My stepmother may or may not have killed my birth mother or had my nursemaid do the deed then lied that a daughter had been born so her own child could be king.”

  
  


“That is how it appears to be.”

  
  


Taemin nibbled on his plush bottom lip before turning his body toward Minho. “But isn't there a chance it was only my nursemaid's fault?” Taemin asked. His eyes were glittering with threatening tears. “How could the queen do such a thing when she has always showed so much affection for my father? This would devastate him, he loved my mother if only briefly.”

  
  


Minho frowned. “With what she has told you, how could she be anything less than the mastermind. She has known you were a boy, she has poisoned your mind with lies.”

  
  


Taemin lifted a hand to his mouth and covered it, catching his breath so he wouldn't cry. “She...she was supposed to be my mother. Mothers take care of you.”

  
  


Minho's own mother had been killed when he was young by one of the Western kings, an assassin preying down upon her in the middle of the throws of passion with his father while out on a mission, the one time everyone in the raiding group had been off guard. He could still remember her grace and small gentle hands. Taemin was a bit like her. He could only imagine what it must have been like for Taemin to grow up trying to gain the affections of a women who had hated him since before he had even been joined from seed and egg.

  
  


“Have you ever seen your mother?” Minho asked.

  
  


“Yes, in paintings. She was very beautiful. My uncle showed me them, King Heechul; he is very beautiful as well.”

  
  


Minho moved his hand from Taemin's knee and touched his bronze hair. “And you are even more beautiful than them both.”

  
  


Taemin tugged his hair away and looked down at his lap. “How can a boy be prettier than his own mother?”

  
  


Minho let his hand fall to the space between them on the bed. “Are you a boy? I don't think it matters your gender, that is just the the dangling bits between your legs.”

  
  


Taemin blinked at Minho, flustered. “It does matter! I still like dresses and dancing, but I also like climbing trees and archery and I want to learn the sword you showed me.”

  
  


“That sounds like my brother,” Minho said. “He wears skirts and bright colors and still manages to bash me over the head with his staff nine times out of ten. Key wore feminine clothes when he was a child and started to do so again after Jonghyun joined us.”

  
  


“Really?” Taemin seemed intrigued.

  
  


“Well, Key likes to mix the styles together, but yes. There are countries and tribes were women can fight and men dance all dolled up. We have women fighters here as well, they were among Jonghyun's and Key's men. I'm sure there are a few women knights in your kingdom.”

  
  


A smile spread on Taemin's lips. “There are, but they're much easier to spot then they are here.”

  
  


“That is because there are many beautiful men and handsome women in Choi'rin, but none are as lovely as you, Princess.”

  
  


Taemin laughed, pink dusting his cheeks. “You shouldn't call me 'Princess”. I'm not one really.”

  
  


Minho stood and grinned. “Princess is a title, Princess, it's a pet name and I have brought gifts for my pet.”

  
  


Taemin perked up at the mention of gifts. “Oh, but you've already given me quite a bit. I'm very comfortable here.”

  
  


“Yes, but you are missing a full wardrobe.” Minho snapped his fingers and servants rushed in with a few chests, the largest they set at Minho's feet. Minho leaned down and opened the chest.

  
  


“Oh, I really don't think I can wear this all while I'm here. You shouldn't have, Minho,” Taemin said, but there was excitement in his voice.

  
  


“Perhaps not,” Minho agreed, “but you'll definitely be needing this for this evening.” He pulled out a long cream-silver dress from the chest made of silk. It clung together by white gold chains with diamonds encrusted in them. Taemin gasped and reached out for it.

  
  


“It's so soft,” he said.

  
  


“Put it on, let me make sure it fits.”

  
  


Taemin nodded and looked around. The servants had already left. His eyes landed on Minho, but the king just grinned.

  
  


“Will you turn around and close your eyes?”

  
  


“No,” Minho replied and ushered Taemin to his wardrobe mirror.”

  
  


“You have a perverse obsession with me, Your Majesty,” Taemin said and slowly began to remove his robe.

  
  


“Most definitely, Princess,” Minho agreed.

  
  


He watched as the robe fell away and took in the image of Taemin's backside. He had a trimmed back and a deliciously rounded bottom. Minho knelt and held the dress open for Taemin to step into. He had small feet and small hands that held Minho's shoulders firmly as he tried not to get his crotch too close to Minho's face, all naked, growing, and flushing just like the rest of him. Minho was too busy watching Taemin's face to notice. The pout of his lips, the crease in his eyebrows, the fall of the shadows from his hair as Taemin stared down concentrating on getting the dress on, it was all breathtaking. When the dress was on, Minho helped clasp the chains and stood back. Taemin was a vision.

  
  


“I feel naked,” Taemin said.

  
  


Indeed. The silk was loose and thin and clung to every curve of Taemin's body. The lack of breast was plainly obvious, but that wasn't the problem (with how low the back of the dress went, no one would care about the front when the beginning of Taemin's crack was showing and there was a high slit on Taemin's right leg that went over his hip).

  
  


“It's fine as long as you don't get an erection.”

  
  


Taemin blushed and looked at himself in the mirror. “Why have I been given such a lovely gown?”

  
  


“I want you to accompany me to my welcome home ball this afternoon,” Minho said and came to stand behind Taemin. He pulled a chain from out of his pocket and draped it about Taemin's neck. It was long and fell just above Taemin's stomach with a large stone of topaz forged to resemble the markings of a tiger just like Minho's eyes. “Also, this is an impromptu birthday party.”

  
  


Taemin fingered the jewel. “Oh, who's birthday?”

  
  


Minho chuckled and leaned in, kissing Taemin's neck just below his ear and whispered, “Yours. Happy birthday, Taemin.”

  
  


**♛**

 

Taemin felt cold as 'she' stood before the wardrobe mirror while Sir Key and his maids bustled about behind 'her'. 'She' had still been wearing the dress when they walked in. Sir Key had flaunted over the dress and gushed about how this and that would look accompanying it on Taemin just like the dressmakers had in the Sireme' castle. He had sat Taemin down in front of the vanity and had a mage maid loosely curl Taemin's bronze hair then Key's long fingers piled it all on top of 'her' head working it so it looked like liquid silky metal folding in on itself. 'Like a crown from the South', Sir Key had said. Sir Key had been right, but Taemin was still in a stupor from Minho's visit.

  
  


Today was Taemin's birthday. 'She' was nineteen and had Taemin been in Sireme' right now, 'she' would be preparing to meet 'her' fiance', or perhaps the queen would have revealed Taemin's true gender and had 'her' carted away and she would spend 'her' birthday night in the dungeons with rats rather then curled up sweetly at 'her' fiance's side trying 'her' best to fall in love with him.

  
  


Nineteen. Taemin wasn't a child anymore, 'she' was a woman...or a man.

  
  


Taemin sighed into the mirror and ran a hand down 'her' flat chest and over a curved hip. 'She' moved a hand behind 'her' and felt the curve of 'her' bottom, blushing when 'she' realized 'she' still wore no underwear beneath.

  
  


“Sir Key, this is a beautiful gown, but must I show so much skin?” Taemin asked finally finding 'her' voice.

  
  


Sir Key looked up from where he was discussing with his maids. “Well, yes. It's the fashion for any gender to show a lot of skin at parties as our daily clothing are piled and layered. The ballrooms are always warm.”

  
  


Taemin ran hands up and down 'her' arms. “I'm am cold now, though.”

  
  


The Head Knight laughed and turned to grab Taemin's white fur coat. “Of course you'll be wearing this until you get to the ball.”

  
  


“And underwear?” Taemin asked nibbling on 'her' lip.

  
  


Sir Key held out the fur coat for Taemin to slip on then dug inside one of the unopened chest to pull out white silk slippers and a small scrap of silk with an odd single string contraption.

  
  


“We call these 'thongs'. There's no way you could wear normal underwear in that dress or you'd see the lines.”

  
  


Taemin put the 'thongs' on while the maids and Sir Key closed their eyes. 'She' still felt cold down there.

  
  


“Shall we go then?” Sir Key asked and held out an arm for Taemin.

  
  


Taemin looked the Head Knight over. His trousers clung tight to his thighs and there was a length of patterned red fabric wrapped around his hips bellowing out behind him like the train of a skirt. Taemin didn't know what sort of shirt he wore as his coat covered much of that, leather and black similar to Minho's, but 'she' thought him beautiful and smiled, taking his arm.

  
  


“The king asked me to accompany him.”

  
  


Sir Key nodded. “Yes, and I shall take you to him. My party partner is Jonghyun, but my hall partner is you.” He winked at Taemin and Taemin laughed.

  
  


There was a courtyard in the middle of the castle with bustling servants and other partiers. They crossed it and stopped in a hallway where both men and women lined up in gowns and uniforms that were glorious for how little they consisted of. Sir Key moved away and held a hand out.

  
  


“Hand me your coat, would you? I'll be putting mine away as well.”

  
  


Taemin was hesitant to remove the only article of clothing keeping 'her' decent There were, not only women, but men baring their full legs below short beautiful skirts, but Taemin still felt 'her' own gown was much more sensual.

  
  


“Would you rather I remove that for you, Princess,” said a voice from behind Taemin.

  
  


Taemin gasped feeling hands on 'her' shoulders and turned to see Minho towering a few inches above 'her'. His hair was just as black and neatly placed around his thin gold crown, now a full out jeweled piece, as it had been this morning and his eyes seemed to sparkle like jewels looking down at 'her'. When 'she' turned, coat sliding from 'her' shoulders into Minho's grip, Taemin could see the rest of the king's attire. The usual leather coat Minho wore was gone replaced by a long leather v-neck vest with just as many adornments of gold and topaz showing off his strong, muscled, tatooed, arms and the top of a chiseled chest. His pants were as tight if not tighter than Sir Key's showing off the sculpting of muscle there as well with his short staff sheathed and hooked to his side. He was handsome and Taemin pressed a hand to 'her' chest as 'she' averted 'her' eyes.

  
  


Minho handed Taemin's coat to Sir Key and reached out, taking Taemin's hand from 'her' chest and moved it to his arm. Sir Key bowed to Minho and turned to Taemin.

  
  


“Save me a dance, I should hurry and find my own date,” he said.

  
  


Taemin bowed slightly back and glanced up at Minho. 'She' had still to say anything to the king and felt silly being so awestruck by his gorgeousness. Minho began to pull 'her' toward the door where the other guests were lined up.

  
  


“I...” Taemin began, “I must apologize for not realizing the date myself, Your Grace.”

  
  


A smirk tugged on Minho's lips. “Minho, please. No need to apologize. You've been through much and I wanted to surprise you anyways. Did you like my gift? I had to leave you be when you couldn't form words being so surprised.”

  
  


Taemin looked away ashamed. “Of course I enjoyed your gifts. The necklace is beautiful and all the fabrics have such fascinating designs.”

  
  


“What of the dress?” They walked straight through the doors, bowing as the other partiers greeted them.

  
  


Taemin moved closer to Minho. 'She' could feel eyes on 'her', everywhere on 'her'. “It's truly a beautiful dress, light as air, but breezy.”

  
  


Minho chuckled and moved his hand from Taemin's arm to 'her' waist. They were in the ballroom now. In the far corner of the room was an orchestra with instruments Taemin had never seen before. Girls and boys in costumes the color of the rainbow danced the perimeter of the floor while the guests danced within. The dance was a flourish of bodies moving in ways Taemin had never seen. Sireme's dances were done as a show, one after the other. Taemin had often had a dance for 'herself' and King Kangin and Jongin would clap merrily when 'she' had finished. The queen never clapped. She nodded and strained a smile onto her face. The thought made Taemin frown.

  
  


“You're frowning, Princess. Is it the dancing? It's a bit different here, yes? Would you like to try it?”

  
  


Taemin turned to Minho and tried to remember not to dwell. Part of this party was for 'her' after all. Taemin smiled and nodded. “I would love to learn though I may not be good. Please allow me to dance one from Sireme' if time allows if I fail miserably.”

  
  


Minho nodded and led Taemin into the group of dancers. They made space for the king and the princess of another kingdom. Minho gestured to the orchestra and they started up a fast pace song that brought interest to Taemin's ears. Minho placed one hand on Taemin's back, large hand splayed across naked skin and the other on Taemin's neck, bringing 'her' close. Taemin had no choice but to look up into the king's eyes and 'she' found herself captivated by them and the music. Slowly, they began to move. Minho mouthed the motions to the dance and soon Taemin found the moves coming to 'her'. They were moves Taemin never would have done in Sireme', pressed so close to a man's body while others danced about them, moving 'her' hips against his lap when the dance called for 'her' to be turned and Minho's large hands moving down 'her' body. It was a hot dance and Taemin grew thankful of the airy gown, but not for the remembrance of Minho's words. The heat was traveling between Taemin's legs and 'she' never wanted to be a man as much as 'she' did now. How did you control such a feeling?

 

**♛**

 

Taemin's frame was perfect for dancing, strong, petite, a little malnourished, but Minho already had a plan to fatten Taemin up and build those light muscles in his abdomen that had been taunting Minho when Taemin wore his Sir robes. They had danced three songs and Taemin's body quickly got accustomed to the moves sliding along Minho's body and then Key stole the princess for a dance of their own. Minho watched them keeping his jealousy at bay when Jonghyun was close by. The captain of the raiders usually got into at least one fight at every party when it came to Key, nothing serious, but Minho would rather not have Jonghyun's barking directed toward himself. He greeted people like the king he was, retelling the tale of the raid at the market and how he had knocked out all his opponents with just a sheath. He told of Taemin's rescue, leaving nothing out but the discovery of Taemin's true gender. Kings always exaggerated so of course Taemin's virtue would be questioned, but Minho made sure to make it most known that the Sir princess still had 'her' maidenhead. What more had happened other than stolen touches and kisses that was worth telling?

  
  


As the evening grew into night, Minho also grew more nervous and eventually Jonghyun ushered him to his throne while Key accompanied Taemin around the party. The Head Knight came to Minho later and brought news that Taemin wished to dance for him. The dance floor cleared and Taemin stood alone dressed just as beautifully as he had that morning when Minho first put the creamy-silver dress on him, but he held length of rainbow clothe in his hands, stretched out, borrowed from one of the dancers. A slower song began to play and Taemin moved in delicate leaps and pops of his body then swayed his hips, the motion eventually moving completely to his stomach in seductive rolls. Minho knew this dance. It was a dance of gratitude, a maiden's dance from Sireme'. Had Taemin been wearing the traditional Sireme' robes, the dance would be quite innocent and beautiful, but with the low back and high slit of the Choi gown, Minho was unbelievably turned on.

  
  


When the dance had finished, Taemin bowed, flushed from the hard work, and a couple strands of his carefully placed hair had fallen into his face. Minho stood and clapped loudly, walking down from his throne. The rest of the party clapped as well, stopping only when Minho reached Taemin, hand held out. The princess looked around seeming nervous. It was probably the first time Taemin had performed in front of so many foreigners.

  
  


“Will you accompany me to the terrace?” Minho asked. The rest of the party went back to their earlier events, listening in with hidden ears.

  
  


Taemin licked his lips then placed his hand in Minho's. “Yes, Minho.”

  
  


Minho smiled and led Taemin up a small flight of stairs that led to a more peaceful area of the ballroom then to a large curtain that allowed air from a terrace behind it to blow into the ballroom cooling the upper floor. He pushed the curtain aside and led Taemin to a corner of the terrace behind stone pillars that glowed with the same blue diamonds, away from the other partiers out for a breath of fresh air.

  
  


“That' was very beautiful,” Minho complimented.

  
  


Taemin smiled. “It's the only dance I've ever performed in front of others, but it was usually my father and brother and they've seen it hundreds of times since I was little.”

  
  


Minho chuckled. “Lucky them, but I'm sure I was the first to see it performed in such a dress.”

  
  


Taemin's arms immediately wrapped around himself. “It's a lovely dress, but you have to be so careful not to reveal yourself.”

  
  


“I would have offered you pants if I'd known you were going to perform,” Minho said.

  
  


“It's alright, I was careful.”

  
  


Minho's hand moved to a pocket in his leather jacket and he slipped his fingers into it. “I have something else I can offer.”

  
  


Taemin blinked at Minho. “Oh, but you've already given me so much today.”

  
  


This was it. Minho closed his eyes and took a deep breath before piercing Taemin with a serious gaze and pulled out a band made completely from topaz and forged with the same tiger pattern as was on the necklace he had already presented to Taemin. He took Taemin's hand and placed the ring into the other's palm then closed it.

  
  


“I want to give you so much more, Taemin. I want to give you my kingdom.”

  
  


Taemin gasped and moved away, back pressed up against the terrace railing. He held his hands to his chest and looked down at the floor. “I...this is a proposal.”

  
  


“It is,” Minho agreed and stepped closer. “I want to make you my queen.”

  
  


“You need my father's permission,” Taemin said.

  
  


Minho laughed. “I don't. I rescued you. I have the right to marry you if I wish without consent from your kingdom, but I do need consent from you.”

  
  


“I'm not a women.”

  
  


He laughed again. “I'm more than aware of that.”

  
  


Taemin looked at him, genuine confusion in his eyes. “Then why would you ask me to marry you?”

  
  


“I do not need a heir making machine, Taemin. I have an heir and a younger brother. I need someone to rule beside me. It is something I have been considering since before the raid. I'm twenty-four and a king, a very powerful king.”

  
  


“You are very powerful, Minho,” Taemin said, “and I am weak. I let my stepmother brainwash me for nineteen years. I'm not worthy to rule beside you.”

  
  


“I don't believe you're weak, Taemin. You just haven't learned. I want to teach you and I want to protect you. I see potential in you. You were born to be the ruler of a kingdom, it's in your blood.”

  
  


Taemin shook his head. “I have no wish to be a king. I hold no ill will toward my brother. He knew nothing of this and he will lead his people true.”

  
  


“So you wish not to go back?” Minho was careful with his words. His heart was beating at a gallop in his chest.

  
  


“I...I suppose I can't go back. Depending on what my stepmother wishes, I could either continue on as I have or a war would start.”

  
  


“Do you want to continue as you have? It will hurt me to see you treated like that, but I will allow you to do as you wish.”

  
  


Taemin tilted his head. “Why would it hurt you? I am only an infatuation, surely you'll forget about me when I have left.”

  
  


Minho frowned. Key must have been talking to Taemin. “If you were merely an infatuation, Taemin, I would not be asking this of you right now, princess or not. There's no rule that says I have to marry royalty.”

  
  


“Then why ask me?”

  
  


Minho reached out and stroked Taemin's face bringing his attention to his own. “It's because I love you.”

  
  


Taemin's eyes were wide, dark, reflecting the moonlight showing over the desert mountains. “You can love me?”

  
  


Minho moved his other hand to cup Taemin's face, holding it gently. “What kind of question is that? It's only too easy to love you. Would you have me name all the reasons I do?”

  
  


Taemin shook his head and lifted his ringless hand to hold Minho's wrist. “You have barely known me.”

  
  


“Most royals marry barely knowing each other,” Minho said, “but I know more about you then your own father and I have never flitered for so long with someone who had yet to give me a straight no or yes. I'm committed to you, Taemin, from the moment I saw your sweet eyes in that caravan. I have kept myself from telling you because I did not wish to force it upon you.”

  
  


“But you are forcing it upon me now.” Taemin's hand tightened around Minho's wrist. He looked conflicted.

  
  


Minho sighed and leaned in pressing his forehead to Taemin's. “Your father will ask for you back soon enough. I do not have to give you back, but as our kingdoms are friends, I will unless you wish not to go. And if you're my bride, they can't force you to go.”

  
  


“I want to see my father and brother again,” Taemin said.

  
  


Of course Minho had thought of this. It had been Jinki that brought up the option of marrying Taemin. Minho had thought about it more often then he would like to admit before then, but it was always the High Mage that brought up the things he didn't want to think about. A Queen would be good for the kingdom. His mother had barely been queen before she had been killed. And Choi'rin was the only kingdom that would be accepting of a man-queen. A prince consort. But, Taemin would surely still want to go visit his family and tell them he was okay. Minho was scared to let Taemin go. Surely his stepmother was planning something, but if Taemin was his wife, the queen wouldn't be able to touch Taemin without dire consequence.

  
  


“We will visit Sireme' after the wedding,” Minho promised.

  
  


Taemin shook his head and tried to push back further. Minho's hands went to Taemin's hips keeping him from falling over the ledge. “I don't know, I don't know.”

  
  


“Taemin,” Minho said firmly, “tell me what you have wished for all your life.”

  
  


“It's a maiden's dream,” Taemin said. “I am no maiden.”

  
  


“I don't care, I'll make it happen,” Minho said.

  
  


Taemin moved one of his hands to his stomach then looked up at Minho with teary eyes. “I wanted to marry and raise my husband's children.”

  
  


Minho put his hand on top of Taemin. He felt sorry. He understood what Taemin had truly wanted, but as a man, he couldn't do it. Even when Taemin thought he was a women, he couldn't do it.

  
  


“I have a son and he would love you. And you can marry me. I'm not such a bad guy am I?”

  
  


Taemin looked down, but he giggled softly. “You touch me too much.”

  
  


Minho moved his hands to Taemin's hips, fingering the slits there. “I will touch you much more if you marry me.”

  
  


Taemin hummed then looked at Minho with calm eyes. “I do not love you.”

  
  


Minho felt the sting in his chest though he had already known this. “I would hope you would come to love me.”

  
  


Taemin nodded and looked down at his hand were the ring was still clenched. He unfurled his fingers and lifted the ring before sliding it onto his finger. “I have decided. I will decide things for myself from now on and my first choice is to live not as a princess of Sireme' or as the true king. I will stay here and be your queen, Minho. I believe that will make both my father and uncle the proudest, and,” he smiled up at Minho, “I believe it will make my savior the happiest.”

  
  


Minho tightened his arms around Taemin and brought him into his chest. He moved his lips up Taemin's neck before capturing his to-be queen's swallowing all his surprised sounds. Taemin only pushed at Minho's arms for a second before relaxing and bringing his arms around Minho's neck, slowly, clumsily, kissing him back. He moved a hand under Taemin's dress and over the small clothe that covered Taemin's groin. Taemin shivered and whined more against Minho's mouth. When Minho finally pulled away, Taemin was completely limp in his arms.

  
  


“Am I to expect that more often now?” he asked. “I fear I'm not very good at it.”

  
  


Minho just smiled and leaned in again. Kissing was the least thing Taemin needed to worry about getting 'good' at.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

  
  


Taemin could hardly breath. Sir Key's maids had called it a corset, a clothing contraption from the other side of the mountains. It was much too tight and the boning on the side cut into Taemin's already showing ribs. They said they needed it to size Taemin for 'her' dress. 'Her' wedding dress. It was still like a dream to Taemin. When 'she' had woke up the next morning and seen the topaz ring on 'her' finger all of 'her' little girl dreams had rushed forward. The Sireme' princess use to play in 'her' room wearing 'her' mother's sky blue wedding robes, one of the poodles acting as 'her' to be groom. When little, Taemin imagined a handsome knight, young like the squires that ran around the castle, with gold skin like Jongin's and eyes dark and kind like the dogs'. When Taemin was thirteen, 'she' had learned to expect a husband much older with a beard and mistresses, but a high title and strong arms. 'She' had learned to want children with those same features and a house that smelled of fruits at the edge of the oasis garden. It was hard for Taemin to believe that what 'she' was ending up with was a young foreign king with sculpted muscles and eyes like the sun who did not require 'her' to fill 'her' stomach every year with a new son. Taemin was going to be a queen, or a 'prince consort' once Minho revealed to his kingdom Taemin's true gender. He had already heard rumors that the king was marrying a man.

  
  


“Princess,” one of the maids said and held up a piece of silk the color of sun-kissed lamb's wool, “do you prefer this color or the pearl white?”

  
  


Wedding dresses. Taemin had always assumed 'she' would wear 'her' mother's sky blue robes. 'She' had almost had the mind to demand that Minho send someone back to the castle to retrieve them, but the Quinz princess had not given birth to a daughter. Those robes were never meant for Taemin to marry in. 'She' would be dirtying 'her' mother's memory allowing 'herself' to play out a lie in them. Yet, Taemin still felt 'she' needed a gown, not so much to continue to play the girl, but because that was what Taemin always pictured 'herself' in. And Choi'rin wedding gowns were beautiful.

  
  


“The soft white,” Taemin said pointing to another roll of silk. “As white as white can be. I would like my dress to be like that.”

  
  


The maid nodded and held up sketches of other dresses. “And these?”

  
  


“What's traditional?” Taemin asked.

  
  


There was a chuckle from the doorway and Taemin turned to see Sir Key. “We don't particularly have a tradition for royal gowns yet.”

  
  


Taemin turned to the Head Knight clad in only the corset and underwear basically bare to the other man, but 'she' felt no embarrassment or shame. Sir Key adverted his gaze politely, but 'she' knew he had no interest in 'her', they had talked quite intently, or more so Sir Key had, of the two warriors' love life.

  
  


“Minho said everyone married in white,” Taemin said.

  
  


Sir Key walked up to his maids and looked through the sketches before tossing them and grabbing a clean paper and sat in a corner of the room. “Yes, the dresses are white, but we don't have a particular style. Your dress will set the trend. I'm surprised you chose a dress, though, and not blue robes. We could have made them for you.”

  
  


Taemin moved to 'her' wardrobe mirror and stared at 'herself'. 'She' looked a bit fatter having eaten such heavy meals lately, most spent with the king. They were quiet meals mostly, sometimes Minho would take it upon himself to tell 'her' a story of a raid or adventure he had gone on. Taemin didn't know what to say to 'her' future husband. It was so much easier to talk to Minho when 'she' could call him a pervert and just ask him about his kingdom, but now this would be 'her' kingdom and how could 'she' call 'her' husband a pervert even if Taemin did leave every meal with a new bright mark on 'her' neck. Taemin reached up and traced a few of them. They made 'her' think of 'her' wedding night and then Taemin's stomach would twist. 'She' had no idea what to expect between two men. Would they even do anything if Taemin was not expected to have children?

  
  


“I will not wear blue and never robes.”

  
  


Sir Key frowned. “No more white robes?”

  
  


“White robes are for Sir maidens. I will be married and I have never been a maiden.”

  
  


“Will you still wear white? Minho loves you in white.”

  
  


A twitch played on Taemin's lips and he looked down. “If my king husband wishes it, I will wear white. I...I wish for him to be happy.”

  
  


“You being happy will be what makes him happy,” Sir Key said and leaned back in his chair. “Either way, we need this dress.”

  
  


“Big,” Taemin said. “I want...to feel like a princess. For the last time, I want to be a princess on my wedding day.”

  
  


“You'll be a queen,” Sir Key said.

  
  


A queen. Like his stepmother. Taemin would be a stepmother, but 'she' would not be like 'her' stepmother. A part of Taemin already loved the boy 'she' had yet to meet. The son of such a gracious, if not touchy, king should be very sweet.

  
  


“Big,” Taemin repeated.

  
  


Sir Key quickly sketched a dress and presented it to Taemin. “I once studied under an artist and my mother was a fabric weaver. All of this before I started for knighthood that is.”

  
  


The dress was perfect. A large skirt like the bell of a flower made with layers of patterned sheer white fabric and then a silk top that was barely a top at all decorated in the glowing blue diamonds that covered the castle. “It's beautiful.”

  
  


“I promised Minho you would shine brighter than anything on your wedding day. You said you wouldn't wear blue, but this is mage blue. You'll wear it won't you?”

  
  


Taemin lifted his head and smiled at Key. Perhaps 'she' didn't have to completely change how 'she' pictured 'her' wedding.

  
  


**♛**

 

There were papers scattered all around Minho's office, some had glided to make a carpet on the floor while scrolls of them wrapped around chairs and there were envelopes and small sheets stuck above his shelves that Minho had no idea how they had gotten there. He felt like a thief had come in and raided his office of any organization and that thief was the rush of wedding planning.

  
  


Minho sighed and slumped back in his seat. He remembered now why he had put off marrying in the first place. There were too many papers to fill out and rules to come up with. His father had just quickly married in a church on the other side of the mountains and called Minho's mother his wife. There was no royal wedding, there wasn't even much of a kingdom back then. Minho was ten steps away from just throwing Taemin over a horse and riding to the other side of the mountains himself, but Jinki insisted they needed to do this correctly so now Minho had to spend hours going over all the rules of marriage in other kingdoms close by so they could conform to a similar ceremony. The only guidelines they had so far was that the bride usually wears a white gown and same sex marriages were legal.

  
  


“I just want Taemin to be mine,” Minho groaned.

  
  


Perhaps it would be easier if Taemin was in love with him. That thought popped up often in the days that proceeded the proposal. Honestly, Minho knew it wouldn't have made any difference. At least the kingdom was already spreading the rumor that Taemin was a man. He had asked Key to do it, taking advantage of Taemin's dance and showing clothes to say there had been a peek of a man's snake slithering about under Taemin's skirts. Minho didn't want his people to be surprised when he casually agreed that Taemin was indeed male, but he didn't want to tell the kingdom yet. He was still waiting for word from Sireme' asking for their daughter back. That is if Minho's first letter had even made it to the king.

  
  


There was a knock on Minho door and the High Mage walked in. He looked around Minho's office and whistled. “Been working hard I see.”

  
  


“Working hard to make a mess,” Minho answered and slid more papers onto the floor.

  
  


Jinki smiled and leaned down picking some of the papers up. “You're always a mess when you are doing something you rather not. You have never wanted to marry, I know, but you should try to be a bit more organized for your kingdom's sake.

  
  


“I do everything for the kingdom's sake,” Minho said. He lifted his crown and ran a hand through his hair where the metal ring had indented.

  
  


Jinki placed the papers down on Minho's desk. “The kingdom needs a queen and it needs a royal wedding. More mages will come to stay here and other families if they see a family ruling and not just a strong handsome young king.”

  
  


Minho replaced the crown on his head, tilting it a bit so it wouldn't indent the same area again. “I am not marrying Taemin for the kingdom.”

  
  


“Yes, you're marrying the princess for his kingdom,” Jinki said.

  
  


Minho frowned and lifted up a paper before letting it fall to the floor as well. “No, I'm marrying Taemin for myself.”

  
  


“And why is that? You haven't made a selfish decision for this kingdom since claiming Yoogeun as your heir. Of course that had been the right decision.”

  
  


Minho looked up at his High Mage. There was geniune curiosity in his face, but Minho could still see a knowing glint in his eyes. “Trying to get me to say it aloud, aren't you?”

  
  


Jinki shrugged. “I have yet to hear it, has Princess Taemin?”

  
  


“Yes of course. Would you think I would not say it when I proposed?”

  
  


“Well that is good,” Jinki said. “And what did the princess say back?”

  
  


Minho licked his lips. Taemin had agreed to the marriage, he was even allowing Minho to touch him, though Minho had done no more than leave marks on his neck and maybe feel up his fiance teasingly at the end of every long kiss. Of course that was for Minho's entertainment, but he also wanted Taemin to get use to his touch. Taemin didn't love him, Minho knew that, it was one reasons he had kept himself from proposing the moment they got to Choi'rin, but he wanted Taemin to fall for him and if he scared the naive boy on their wedding night then he would be just like any other man Taemin might have been forced to marry in Sireme'.

  
  


“He agreed to marry me.”

  
  


Jinki sighed and started to help pick up more papers. “He doesn't love you.”

  
  


“Do you have to say it out loud? I love him and I wish to make him happy. Who else could do so?”

  
  


“A woman,” Jinki said.

  
  


Minho frowned. “I'm sure Taemin would know if he had inclinations toward women. He has told me he has often seen them naked.”

  
  


“So either his mind has been so brainwashed by his stepmother or our princess has always urged for man,” Jinki said.

  
  


Minho banged his desk. “Jinki, do not speak like that about my future wife. He does not hate my touch and that is all that matters.”

  
  


Jinki bowed. “Forgive me, I speak my mind too often.”

  
  


Minho waved the High Mage off. “You are the one that insisted on a wedding soon. I would have liked to wait to have Taemin's family here.”

  
  


“The stepmother is too dangerous Your Majesty. We should try and keep the wedding a secret from other kingdoms.”

  
  


Minho nodded. “Yes, I would like to know what that stepmother was planning. I would also like to personally see her face when we tell Sireme' we are now allied by marriage.”

  
  


Jinki laughed. “I would think very displeased.”

  
  


“I hope she gags,”Minho chuckled. “How are the wedding plans going on Taemin's side by the way?”

  
  


“Better than yours. I hear he has already decided on a dress. I believe decorations will be picked out tomorrow. You could ask him yourself a dinner. When I saw him earlier there did seem to be a few less marks on his right side.”

  
  


Minho threw a wadded up piece of blank paper at Jinki. “Go find one of your apprentices or mage friends to plunder if you're not going to help me.”

  
  


Jinki picked up the paper and unwadded it, smoothing it out on Minho's desk. “If I don't help you, you'll never finish in time to dine with your favorite meal.”

  
  


♛

 

Minho watched Taemin as he daintily ate their lunch of poultry and salad with an assortment of small sweets set on a tray to the side. He was amazed how each passing day he would observe how Taemin's behavior had reverted back to being lady like. It made Minho believe the princess was nervous. Of course he was. Taemin was to be married and he knew almost nothing about what would happen their wedding night. Minho knew what those eastern kingdoms told to their girls. It made Minho nervous as well. He wanted Taemin to gobble the food down and rub his stomach complaining that he had eaten too much. He wanted Taemin to ask about Choi'rin and the mages. To ask about Minho himself. Even complain. But, all Taemin said was it was delicious when the food came and not a word since.

  
  


When Taemin moved on to dessert, Minho took it upon himself to start to conversation. “I hear you chose your wedding dress.”

  
  


Taemin looked up with a lemon cake between his fingers, startled by the sudden speech. “Oh yes. It's beautiful. Sir Key designed it.”

  
  


“Key is a very fashionable knight, is he not?”

  
  


Taemin laughed. “Yes, I quite like him.”

  
  


“More than me?” Minho teased, but quickly frowned seeing the sad look in Taemin's eyes.

  
  


“I-I,” Taemin stuttered.

  
  


“I'm sorry,” Minho said, “I just put you in an awkward position. How has the other wedding plans gone?”

  
  


“Key showed me a great many flowers I have never seen before. I chose white ones.”

  
  


“White flowers and a white gown? Should I wear white, too?” Minho asked.

  
  


Taemin smiled. “What does the groom here usually wear? They wear blue in Sireme' just like the bride, but they have a darker blue.”

  
  


Minho shrugged. “This will be the first real royal wedding. We're to start the trend for Choi'rin.”

  
  


“Oh, then you should wear whatever you like,” Taemin said.

  
  


“I suppose most men wear their best ball outfit,” Minho said. “I'll have Key draw something up.”

  
  


Taemin nodded and picked up a pink pastry. Minho watched him eat not sure what more to say. He stood up when it seemed Taemin was having a hard time filling himself and held out a hand. “If my Princess is done, would you like to take a stroll with me?”

  
  


Taemin looked up and placed his hand in Minho's. “You usually have work after dinner.”

  
  


Minho shrugged. “My part in the wedding planning isn't fun. I would like to spend time with my fiance'.”

  
  


They walked out of the castle and to the courtyard. Minho waved an arm to shoo any workers away and led Taemin to a fountain in the middle of the courtyard. The water was a dark indigo, just a tinge of red showing. Twilight was upon them. He pulled Taemin down to sit beside him and pointed inside.

  
  


“Do you see them?”

  
  


Taemin peered in, squinting. A bright smile appeared on his face and he reached a hand inside. “Fish.”

  
  


“Yes, they're from a lake here in the mountains.”

  
  


“There's a lake in the mountains? So close to a desert?”

  
  


“Yes,” Minho answered and stared at the fish. “They're special fish.”

  
  


“How so?” Taemin asked.

  
  


Minho took Taemin's right hand in his, the hand with the tiger topaz ring. He covered it completely between his, Taemin's hand so small even had he been a woman, and closed his eyes. When Minho opened them, Taemin was looking at him with his head cocked to the side and a displeased pout.

  
  


“My hand is hot,” Taemin said.

  
  


Minho removed his to reveal the ring now glowing around Taemin's finger. “Put your hand in the water.”

  
  


Taemin did so with jubilant awe. The light from the ring lit up the fountain and the fish quickly ran toward it. They nibbled Taemin's hand and the princess laughed. Minho smiled watching him. Taemin's cheeks were puffy and his lips formed a pretty smile over his teeth. His glittering eyes became glittering crescents and Minho was caught in his fiance's face until the light from then ring had disappeared.

  
  


“They're glowing,” Taemin said.

  
  


Minho turned back to the pond. The fish now swam with a small speck glowing from their bellies, sparkling every now and then. “They eat magic. It use to be that mages were cleansed by dunking them into a pool of these fishes and were ripped of their magic, but that's not how it works. Years later the mages would regain enough energy to collect magic, but they were much too afraid to use it ever. They actually have teeth, but they're quite harmless especially to ones with no mage blood.”

  
  


There was a pout on Taemin's lips. “That's horrible.”

  
  


“It is, but it's in the past.” He watched Taemin's lips. There was something white on the corner and he reached out, lightly stroking Taemin's cheek. Taemin looked back at him at first curious and then away with a wavering anticipation. If the outside light was better, Minho was sure his princess would be blushing. “You have something here.” He rubbed the corner of Taemin's lips with his thumb.

  
  


“O-oh,” Taemin stammered. “I could have cleaned it myself. Must be powder from those sweets.”

  
  


“Hmm,” Minho hummed then grinned. “You thought I was going to kiss you.”

  
  


Taemin licked his lips. The edge of his tongue caught Minho's thumb, but also cleaned off the powder. “You...well, you always kiss me after dinner.'

  
  


Minho brought his other hand to cup Taemin's face completely and moved closer to the other. “You're correct, no need to break tradition now.”

  
  


“Minho,” Taemin started, but he was stopped from saying more as Minho leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Taemin's. Taemin's hand came to rest on Minho's shoulder, the other behind him to keep balance on the fountain.

  
  


Minho tilted his head and deepened the kiss now that Taemin had stopped being shy about it. He was use to the kisses and Minho hoped that was a good thing. He moved one hand from his princess' face to Taemin's hip and brought him closer. Taemin had no choice but to wrap one leg around Minho's thigh practically sitting in his lap. Minho loved it, but he kept it slow. Taemin still did not know what to do with his tongue and his posture was either rigid or completely melted into Minho's arms. Minho moved to the expanse of Taemin's neck instead. It was easier to hold Taemin up kissing there and he could tell Taemin was in the mood to be limp.

  
  


“Can't you let our princess have a clean neck for the wedding?”

  
  


Minho looked up from ravishing Taemin's neck to see Key and Jonghyun there. He glared at them both and held Taemin to his chest. The princess had gone ridged knowing others had seen them.

  
  


“Quit being a horny dog and give me Princess Taemin,” Key said. “You need to go over the military parade for your celebration. Jonghyun has ideas for the raiders.”

  
  


The Raider Captain waved at Minho. “Come on Minho, you can eat your pretty soon. The wedding's just in a week.”

  
  


Less than a week, Minho corrected in his head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

  
  


 

They were in the grand throne room transformed from its usual dreary stone and glowing diamond to a white living wonderland. There were white flowers climbing up pillars on light green vines that pulsated blue with the glowing diamonds and white carpet had been laid down. Even Jinki standing beside Minho's throne was dressed in white with a hat even sillier than usual. Minho felt like an animal that had not developed his winter coat correctly as he sat on his throne dressed in black and gold. Key had said Minho needed to be a stark contrast to the surroundings and his bride when Minho had approached the Head Knight about his wedding clothes. He was the king after all.

  
  


Minho sat on his throne in a black silk embroidered version of party clothes even more heavily decorated in gold chains and topaz. His head felt heavy with the true crown he wore decked out in large jewels with thicker gold walls and a red velvet lining and he wondered if he would be able to change it out before it gave him a headache. He was already getting a headache, or more like, he could barely feel his brain at all. It was his wedding day. Key hadn't allowed him to even see Taemin the day before and it was all starting to feel like a dream. When Minho decided to make his son his heir, he had thought there was no need to marry. He had made the child on accident and never loved his mother, but he did love the boy and hadn't wanted to take any opportunity away from him that would come. Certainly Minho's wife would want her children to be placed before a bastard, but Taemin knew what that was like. It was the opposite, but similar. And Taemin couldn't give him children, but Minho felt Taemin would not have minded had he been a girl. He wasn't his stepmother.

  
  


There was a band off to the side. They had been playing soft music for the past hour as subjects gathered inside the grand throne room to watch the Mage King marry for the first time. The next song they played was a little livelier and Minho turned to his High Mage.

  
  


“Jinki, when is the wedding starting?”

  
  


Jinki smiled down at his king. “Soon. When you see Key then that means Taemin will come soon after.”  
  
  


Minho frowned. He found it unfair that Key got to see his bride before him, but that was what they had decided. It all felt very silly, the preparations for the wedding. It was like making up rules for a new game you would do as a child, except they were making traditions. Minho had had a hard time understanding why things needed to be done, he had been raised by a golden hearted thief not a knowledged king even if his father had been considered a king when Minho was young. Now all of it was done and he just needed to play it out. Minho was relieved, nervous, and on top of it, hungry. It was already an hour past lunch. They had planned a huge feast that would encompass both lunch and dinner, but Minho had barely been able to eat his breakfast staring at his bed soon to be his marriage bed.

  
  


All he wanted was to make Taemin his and to see the pleasure on the princess' face. Certainly Taemin would be surprised.

  
  


Suddenly, the band changed their song. Minho recognized it as what Jonghyun had come up with as the Choi wedding march. He immediately stood next to Jinki and watched as the rainbow dancers made their way in followed by Jinki's higher mages then Jonghyun and Key, arm in arm, with swords crossed in front of them. Minho thought it looked silly, but when they lined up at the bottom of the stairs that led up to Minho's throne, he was impressed. They let go of each others' arms and held the crossed swords in front of the stairs like a gate. Then the music slowed and Minho saw him.

  
  


The only one in white in the procession, Taemin stood at the entrance to the grand throne room like a white glittering fairy. Minho didn't know why he had ever asked Taemin to not wear a dress. The folds and delicacy of them suited the male princess well. Even the ridiculous roundness of Taemin's skirts brought something to him. Minho's eyes went from the skirt to the dazzling glowing diamonds that covered the bodice of the dress, to Taemin's neckline, fading marks from Minho's lips covered with topaz jewels and diamonds and then to Taemin's face covered by a mask shaped like a desert cat. The mask had come from Taemin's country. Key had insisted they needed something from Sir, but the mask was usually worn by the groom.

  
  


Taemin stopped at the bottom of the steps and Minho walked forward to meet him trying hard to remember all they had planned on doing. Jonghyun and Key sheathed their swords and Taemin reached out for Minho's hands. There were sighs in the crowds as Minho led Taemin up to where Jinki stood, some happy some probably sad to see their handsome young king married. Minho tried to send Taemin a reassuring smile, but with the mask, he couldn't tell if it helped. He couldn't even tell if Taemin was as nervous as he was.

  
  


“Welcome witnesses of Choi'rin,” Jinki began. “We have come today to join our beloved king and his bride, the first joining under the flags of Choi within the Choi'rin castle. Let us all wish them their prosperity and happiness.”

  
  


There were cheers from the crowd. Jinki cut them off with a wave of his staff and gazed down upon Minho and Taemin before continuing. “Your Grace, please take your bride's hand and pledge your magic and strength.”

  
  


Minho was still holding Taemin's hand. He reached out and took the other one where his topaz ring still laid. He held them both between his hands and looked at Taemin trying to find his eyes in the shadows of the mask's. “I, King Choi Minho, the Mage King of Choi'rin, pledge my love, power, and magic to these hands that belong to Lee Taemin, the royal child of Sireme' and Quinz.”

  
  


Taemin did a small bow at Minho's words then stood a little straighter and parted his lips. Taemin's words were steady and carried when he spoke. “I, Lee Taemin of Sireme' and Quinz accept your gifts and in return will be to you and your kingdom all that is needed. May one hand be for you and one hand for the kingdom.”

  
  


Minho smiled. Taemin was so much stronger than he thought.

  
  


Key and Jonghyun walked up the stairs and laid flower wreaths around their necks that were connected to each other. They would have to be stuck like this until they reached the dining hall..

  
  


“Now we have witnessed the joining,” Jinki said and held up his staff waving it, “please finish by removing the mask and kiss that who you have joined.”

  
  


Minho let go of Taemin's hands and reached for the mask. Taemin shied away a bit, but Minho managed to grab the ceramic cat and hand it to Key before taking Taemin's face in his hands. He was beautiful. His bride's. Taemin's, eyes fluttered closed and Minho leaned in quickly capturing Taemin's lips in a hard kiss that went a second too long.

  
  


His queen.

  
  


♛

 

Taemin could barely breathe let alone greet the many subjects of Choi'rin that walked past 'her'. 'Her' subjects. 'She' was a queen now. It was hard to understand even as Taemin stood there with the top of 'her' dress sticking to her flat chest, almost as if glued with honey with how fitted it was and Minho's hand on 'her' lower back. His hand was what made it hard to breath. After the kiss at the altar, Taemin realized what was next. There was a wedding night to be had, and with each passing greeting and well wishes people had for them, that night came closer. Taemin didn't know any of these people. If 'she' had, 'she' could have elongated the greetings with conversations asking about their family and saying how lovely they looked and in turn perhaps postpone the night even an hour more.

  
  


It wasn't that Taemin thought Minho would force 'her', but 'she' knew well that Minho wanted it, whatever exactly it was. Taemin's stepmother had told 'her' it would hurt and 'she' wouldn't be able to do anything but lay there. But, Taemin's stepmother was a liar.

  
  


The grand throne room had been decorated brilliantly in white and Taemin had lagged there when all the greetings were over to admire it all. Minho had not hurried him , but the sudden growl of the king's stomach had told Taemin how much he truly wished to move locations. 'She' was glad the large dining hall was just as decorated so each time there was a lull in the praise of food and numerous toasts, 'she' could find something to turn to Sir Key and compliment. Sir Key was all too happy to talk about his handy work. The dining hall was more decorated toward Minho's clothing with black and orange-yellow giving it all a warm glow. Taemin tried not to look at 'her' husband too much. The warm light played nicely against Minho's skin and muscles and if 'she' looked too long, Taemin often found herself tracing the lines of muscle obvious on Minho's sleeveless arms and the tight fitting fabric of his silk breeches. Such looks made it even harder to breath and twisted 'her' stomach to where it was hard to eat the light appetizers that were being served. Minho only removed his hand when the main course was served, a large pig and goat glazed with honey and tangy spices that left pleasurable tingles on Taemin's tongue. Then came steak just for the king and his new queen and Taemin forgot about everything for the few bites it took him to finish it.

  
  


“Taemin, would you like to dance before dessert?”

  
  


Taemin looked up surprised by the sound of a voice only to look away again when getting caught in the tiger yellow of Minho's eyes. 'She' rubbed 'her' stomach thinking 'she' did want dessert, but there was no room. Taemin nodded and stood.

  
  


Now with the king and new queen on the dance floor, other guests moved to it. This dance floor was smaller and in a room off to the side of the feast decorated again in Taemin's choice of white, but with accents of topaz. They danced the Sir wedding dance first in which Taemin had been surprised Minho knew. Of course Taemin had been taught it since birth, but it had never occurred to Taemin that 'she' would perform it here. Then they danced again that frenzied slithering of bodies that was Choi'rin's dancing. Taemin tried hard not to feel Minho's hands sliding over 'her' torso. At least with the huge skirt Key had built 'her', Minho's hands could not just go anywhere they pleased. But the skirt also became a hindrance the longer Taemin danced and so Minho pulled Taemin away, arms locked together.

  
  


“Taemin, come with me for a moment, I have someone you need to meet,” Minho said.

  
  


Taemin couldn't believe there was anyone more for 'her' to meet, but more people met the later it would be before Minho courted 'her' off to the king's bed. They walked into a back room of the dance hall. The glances of the people they passed by made Taemin feel nervous, and there was a hoot more then once directed at them. It made Taemin wonder if Minho truly met to introduce 'her' to someone or if he was just getting whisked off so Minho could remake his marks on Taemin's neck before tonight.

  
  


Luckily, there was someone in the backroom, two, but the smaller one was quickly led away before they had entered. It was a young beautiful girl with hair the color of white sand and lips so pink and puckered they rivaled that a an infant's. She stood in an elegant glittering Choi dress that had both slits on the legs and on the sides. When she turned, Taemin caught a glimpse of a nipple and frowned. Very very young.

  
  


“Well look who's here,” she said. “You didn't think to introduce us before you got married?”

  
  


Taemin saw Minho frowned and pout. “It wasn't something I could really control. There's a time constraint and you know I hate risking taking you two out of the castle. Did we miss Yoogeun already?”

  
  


The girl nodded and crossed her arms. “He has a strict bedtime, but he said his new mommy looked very pretty and that he approved. He even said your bride was prettier than me.”

  
  


Minho laughed and turned to Taemin. “Taemin, this is Minki.”

  
  


Taemin bowed 'her' head at the girl still unclear as to who she was. The girl bowed back and Taemin got a glimpse of a short staff similar to Minho's in silver and a large pink stone on its hilt.

  
  


“It's a pleasure to meet you, bride of my brother,” she said.

  
  


Taemin turned to Minho confused. “You have a sister?”

  
  


The king burst out laughing. Taemin turned to the girl for answers, but she just glared at Taemin.

  
  


“Did I say something offensive?” Taemin asked. 'She' was truly confused.

  
  


Minki licked her lips. “Well, coming from you I suppose I should take it as a compliment.”

  
  


Minho finally pulled himself together and reached out a hand to place on Minki's shoulder. “This is my younger brother, Minki. My father gave him half of my name and half of Key's. Key was like another son to my father and when he got such a pretty baby, he let Key have at him. You can blame Key for Minki looking the way he does.”

  
  


Minki pushed Minho away. “It's more your fault. What's the point of trying to be manly when my brother is the Mage King and all. Besides, I like pretty things.”

  
  


It took a moment for Taemin to understand. A smile broke across 'her' face when she did. Minho had mention his brother dressed like a women, but Taemin had never thought the younger mage would look so lovely.

  
  


“You're beautiful,” 'she' said.

  
  


Minki laughed. “Thank you, but lately they've said I have become manlier. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I would like to be as beautiful as you, My Queen.”

  
  


My Queen. Taemin was struck by the sound of it. A Prince was calling 'her' queen. 'She' blushed.

  
  


“Aww, he's cute, too,” Minki said and reached out to touch Taemin's cheek surprisingly.

  
  


Minho swatted his brother's hand away. “No touching, Minki. If Taemin allows it, I can have him take you to the market occasionally.”

  
  


“I would like that,” Taemin said. 'She' had always wanted a sister to share in 'her' taste for the beautiful. 'Her' handmaids had only fulfilled so much, and Minki wasn't a girl, but he seemed to share the same tastes and it would be nice to have a brother in Choi'rin. Taemin wouldn't be able to see Jongin often anymore.

  
  


**♛**

 

The moon was full, orange, almost pink in color, and looked much bigger this high in the mountain. Taemin reached a hand out wondering if 'she' reached far enough over the railing of Minho's balcony 'she' could touch it. Well, it was partly 'her' balcony now. Sir Key had taken Taemin away when the party ended and explained that 'she' would be moving to Minho's quarters. It had multiple sitting rooms, a small library, and two studies, and then the bedroom. Sir Key had left Taemin there with a sheer white length of cloth to put on as 'she' liked, but Taemin ignored it. It would do nothing to cover Taemin once 'her' husband arrived and therefor no difference between it and 'her' wedding dress that could be undone with a skilled unlacing the fine ribbon on the back.

  
  


Taemin's heart hammered against 'her' chest. Sir Key had taken 'her' hands in his and promised there was no reason for Taemin to be nervous. Minho would be gentle. Taemin feared that gentleness though. 'She' had felt it in the pond, firm hands that both commanded attention and urged relief into 'her' muscles. Sir Key had said Taemin would grow to like it, that the tingling 'she' got from Minho's kisses was just the tip of it all. 'She' would be pleasured. Taemin only understood pleasure as happiness. That tingling did not exactly make Taemin happy, but Taemin was determined to do this. 'Her' stepmother's lies swam in 'her' thoughts and Taemin needed to know they were wrong.

  
  


“Taemin, where are you?”

  
  


Taemin did not turn away from the moon at the sound of Minho's voice. 'She' lowered 'her' hand and gripped the railing of the balcony to keep from falling over and mustered up 'her' voice. “Out here.”

  
  


Minho's shoes were loud on the stone floor. 'She' could feel him behind 'her' even before his hands had wrapped around 'her' waist and his lips began to kiss lines up 'her' neck. Taemin shivered at the touch. The fluttering birds fluttered even more in 'her' stomach and a sigh escaped 'her' lips.

  
  


“Aren't you cold out here?” Minho asked.

  
  


“A bit.”

  
  


Minho's grip tightened and his lips moved up to Taemin's ear. He sucked 'her' lobe and 'her' fingers tightened on the railing before letting go as Minho tugged 'her' away.

  
  


“Let me warm you up, Princess.”

  
  


He took 'her' hand and led Taemin back into the bedroom. Taemin took one glance at the bed covered in the petals of the white flowers 'she' had chosen for the wedding and covered in white sheets. In Sireme', they gave the bride a single white sheet to lay beneath her and in the morning it was to be stained with red. Would these sheets be stained with red? Taemin's stepmother had said 'she' would bleed on 'her' wedding night. Taemin wasn't a girl though. Was Minho going to hurt 'her'?

  
  


Minho's hand tightened around Taemin's. "Are you sure. I will not force you into my bed.”

  
  


Taemin swallowed and closed 'her' eyes. “Even if I said no, you would still kiss me and touch me as you like.”

  
  


'She' could feel Minho's frown. “Do you hate it? You seemed to be liking it lately. Was I wrong?”

  
  


No, he wasn't. Taemin found kissing pleasant if not confusing. But, Taemin had never expected 'her' husband to kiss 'her' so much, 'she' hadn't expected much of him. Wasn't everything expected of 'her'? Was she allowed to like whatever it was Minho wanted to do with 'her'? Then again, Taemin had decided to make 'her' own choices now.

  
  


Taemin bowed 'her' head. “I apologize. Your Majesty is sweet to me. I...enjoy your...touch.”

  
  


Minho lifted a hand and cupped Taemin's face. Those tiger gold eyes were sad looking into Taemin's. “You're very confused. Did all your stepmother tell you about your wedding night was that your husband would enter there and it would hurt and you would bleed? Was that really it? Your nursemaids never said anything? The castle girls?”

  
  


“They said, but I did not bother to listen,” Taemin admitted. They talked about kissing, the girls, but they were not princesses. That was how Taemin had thought then.

  
  


“Then perhaps,” Minho began, his thumb rubbing against Taemin's bottom lip, “we shouldn't talk. Let me undress you and lay you down, and only if you dislike something or you like something very much, should you talk.”

  
  


Taemin nodded. If there was nothing expected from 'her' in this act then 'she' would just lay there and try to understand.

  
  


Minho moved in and kissed Taemin's lips softly, breathing a sigh against them that tasted of the honeyed wine that had been served with the wedding cake. He let his hand fall in a brush down Taemin's neck and walked around 'her'. His fingers caught on the fine lace that held Taemin's dress together and he began to undo it, bending down to kiss Taemin's revealed skin. The dress fell and Minho took a step back. Taemin wrapped 'her' arms around 'her' torso. Tingles rose in 'her' body just from his stare. He walked back in front of Taemin and took 'her' hands. Taemin allowed 'herself' to be exposed, head bowed. 'She' felt ashamed even though 'she' knew there was no way 'she' could have the firm curves of breasts and that the long organ hanging between 'her' legs wouldn't disappear.

  
  


“You're beautiful,” Minho said. He always said that. Taemin wanted to believe him. 'She' didn't know who else to.

  
  


Minho led Taemin to the bed and helped 'her' lay on the silk sheets then stood at the end of the bed staring at Taemin. Taemin felt cold, but 'her' cheeks heated up when Minho began to remove his decorated vest revealing the hard lines of his torso. He glowed with gold. Sir Key said Minho had gone to have a mage's blessing for his marriage night. It was something that had been done in the High Mage's kingdom when a mage was married, dusting them with gold. He started on his pants and Taemin closed 'her' eyes.

  
  


“Taemin, look at me.”

  
  


Taemin did. 'She' could see it, longer and thicker than 'hers', and red. 'She' looked down at 'her' own. It had grown since Minho had started undressing. Had Taemin married who 'her' stepmother chose, would 'she' have screamed seeing 'her' husband naked? Minho climbed onto the bed and Taemin almost did scream when he grabbed 'her' there. His hand moved up and down and Taemin clamped a hand over 'her' mouth. 'Her' stomach began to twist and it was so hot where Minho's hand was.

  
  


“Does it feel good? It's a shame your stepmother never allowed you this pleasure.”

  
  


Pleasure? Taemin was going crazy. Minho did something with his thumb against the slit of 'her' organ and Taemin screamed.

  
  


“That's it, look here. The first time there's always a lot.”

  
  


Taemin blinked the blurriness from 'her' eyes and looked at Minho's hand. It was covered in a cloudy sticky liquid. So was Taemin's lap.

  
  


“Minho?”

  
  


He smiled at 'her'. “This is yours, but it is the same as mine. Do you understand?”

  
  


Taemin nodded. 'She' thought 'she' did.

  
  


Minho spread Taemin's legs apart suddenly and pushed a pillow under 'her' hips. “Did Key leave anything here with you?”

  
  


He had left the clothe and...Taemin gestured toward the side table where a bottle of oil was. Minho quickly grabbed it and coated his fingers.

  
  


“You will feel uncomfortable and sore,” Minho said and pressed a finger against Taemin's hole. “I promise I won't enter until I can slide in without hurting you.”

  
  


Taemin swallowed and nodded. Minho's finger slid in and Taemin covered 'her' face in embarrassment. It felt weird. It made more tingles in 'her' legs and stomach and then there was something wet on 'her' chest. Taemin peeked between 'her' fingers to see Minho leaned over and placing wet kisses on 'her' chest. He met 'her' eyes with blazing gold then licked a nipple. A shock ran through Taemin's body at the feeling. He took it between his lips and sucked and Taemin's hands went to his hair. 'She' could see the glitter of gold in it as 'she' tugged it, biting 'her' lip when weird noises escaped 'her' mouth. Minho entered a second finger and 'she' tried to close' her' legs, but he was between them like a heavy jam too good at doing its job. Taemin tried to relax, but kept 'her' hands in Minho's hair. 'She' didn't know where else to put them.

  
  


Minho moved his lips away from one nipple and to the next as he moved a third finger inside Taemin. His fingers made strange motions that were starting to feel less weird and more...good. Taemin didn't know how else to describe it. They were touching spots that made 'her' shiver and tingle and 'her' stomach was twisting again, but slower than when Minho had grabbed 'her' organ. He finally pulled his fingers out and moved his lips away from the other nipple. They both felt cold now covered in his spit and Taemin wanted to cover them from the cool night air of the mountains, but 'her' hands were still in Minho's hair when he lifted up and looked down at 'her'. His eyes glittered and burned and made Taemin's chest leap with all the emotions they poured down on 'her'. He shifted between 'her' legs and Taemin felt 'herself' pulling 'her' husband down for a kiss. It was only at the beginning that Taemin led, pressing 'her' lips with a desperate eagerness for something familiar before the actual act that was the whole point of this night. Minho's tongue flooded 'her' soon and 'she' was left trying to follow along to the movements, but kissing wasn't like dancing. Taemin's tongue had only been taught niceties, not pleasantries.

  
  


When Minho finally entered 'her', Taemin almost didn't notice. There was a nudge at 'her' entrance, but 'she' had scratched it off as the king's fingers at first until it kept going, nudging 'her' rings farther apart. With every gain, Taemin whined and even Minho's kisses along 'her' jaw couldn't keep Taemin calm.

  
  


It didn't hurt.

  
  


But it wasn't something Taemin had expected.

  
  


Minho stayed still buried inside Taemin. 'She' tried to kiss him again, but just feeling that inside 'her' was making 'her' delirious. There was something there and it was alive, pulsing and hot and the thought made her body pulse and grow hot, too. There was a tingle in the balls below her organ. Something needed to happen. Minho.

  
  


“Move,” Taemin finally said. “Please move.”

  
  


Minho chuckled. He muttered something against 'her' ear, kissing it, about not knowing Taemin even knew he was supposed to move. Taemin didn't, but when Minho began, thrusting hard into 'her', passing spots that made 'her' hands fall to Minho's shoulders and dig 'her' nails into his tough skin along the black flame like tatoos that covered there and his arms, 'She' knew 'she' wanted him to.

  
  


Taemin felt a release in 'her' body before Minho had really began. There was white behind 'her' eyes and 'her' body fell slack against the bed. Minho only chuckled and sighed against 'her' neck as he continued to plow into 'her'. Then there it was, a wet thick splosh inside 'her' that made Taemin's heart leap. His seed. Taemin's stepmother had at least been right about that, but it felt somehow satisfying, not just something to be grateful for when the act was over.

  
  


Minho pulled out and rolled to lay beside 'her'. He reached out and petted a hand through Taemin's bronze waves. Taemin turned 'her' head to look at Minho shyly, body still tingling. 'She' turned to him and folded her body up. Taemin could feel Minho's seed leaking out of him and though 'she' knew it would do no good, could not help but squeeze 'her' legs together to try and keep it inside of 'her'.

  
  


Minho leaned forward and pressed his lips against Taemin's. Now that there wasn't heat coursing through 'her' body, Taemin noticed the kiss felt sore on 'her' lips and when 'she' pressed back, it stung. Minho rubbed a finger against her lips instead seeing the discomfort.

  
  


“You've cut your lip biting it. Don't try to keep your voice in, alright?” Minho said. “I want to hear you if you are enjoying yourself. Was it alright?”

  
  


Taemin nodded. “I...did not expect it to be like that.”

  
  


Minho laughed. “And what did you expect?”

  
  


“I was told my husband may kiss me or may not, but he would enter there and it would hurt and he would leave his seed. All the moving and touching...is that necessary?”

  
  


“Well, no, but that's not making love, that's not even sex. Even animals will urge their partners in some way before entering.”

  
  


Taemin considered that. Indeed the poodles in the castle sniffed each other before mounting. At least that was what Jongin had said. 'Her' stepmother wouldn't allow 'her' around the animals when they were in heat. “I think I like this better.”

  
  


“Good,” Minho said and pulled Taemin into his chest. Taemin was aware of their naked bodies pressed together, but tried to settle 'herself' into 'her' husband's broad chest. He nuzzled his nose into Taemin's hair. “I love you, Taemin.”

  
  


Taemin's chest tightened. 'She' hadn't heard those words since the ceremony, and even then, not so personally. 'She' could not say it back. How did you love someone? 'She' had always thought you only married the man you loved if you were lucky. Was 'she' lucky?

  
  


Minho sighed into 'her' hair. “Just stay in my arms, Princess.”

  
  


Taemin moved closer beginning to feel tired. 'Her' body was definitely beginning to feel sore. 'She' said, “I'm not a princess anymore, you know.”

  
  


Minho's hands tightened around 'her' waist. “That's right. You're my Queen.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

  
  


The next morning they rode horses out of the kingdom. Minho had set up a small cart to pull Taemin on hooked to the gray horse 'she' had become accustomed to in the desert. Taemin had refused at first. 'She' wanted to ride like the others. Being a queen and having never been the kind to take the easier route man or woman if 'she' didn't have to, Taemin didn't want to appear weak, but all Minho had to do was whisper into 'her' ear of last night and Taemin agreed. Minho said 'she' would be in pain if 'she' rode a horse after 'her' first time. 'She' had woken up sore and had trouble walking which was most embarrassing especially when Sir Key barged into the king's chambers and straight to their room with a small bottle of pig's blood that he dropped onto their sheets. Minho had demanded to know what the Head Knight was doing, but Sir Key's only explanation as he tugged the sheet away from his naked queen and king was that they might need the proof later on.

  
  


Taemin had not been told where they were going, but 'she' had an idea. Certainly a peaceful ride between newlyweds could have waited until Taemin was more use to their nightly activities, but a peaceful ride would not require so many guards and they would be headed to the flattened area of the mountains or down to the desert if that was the case, not up, up, up the mountain. They were going to see Minho's son. As the only heir of a new kingdom and a mage at that, certainly the boy was targeted often. Taemin was not sure how old he was. The rumors in Sireme' said he was anywhere from six to ten. 'She' had only gotten a glimpse of him at the wedding before he had been whisked away back to the mage training tower that appeared difficult to find with how many times the guards leading them would pull out the map and then Minho would roll his eyes and lead them in the right direction before going back to trotting on his black horse beside Taemin's cart. Taemin thought seven was a good guess.

  
  


There were trees in the mountains, not the same as the ones in the oasis, but similar. They grew fruit bright red and Minho stopped to pluck one for 'her' when 'she' was caught staring at them. They were crunchy and sweet. Minho told 'her' they were baked in many of the desserts last night. Taemin had found all the desserts delicious, but it was hard to determine any one taste from another when 'she' had also been plagued by the nerves of that night. Thinking about it, Taemin flushed. 'Her' wedding night truly had been nothing 'she' expected, but it had been, 'she' felt odd thinking it, wonderful. The tingling wasn't bad. The tingling was almost addictive in the way that eating a new delicious dessert was. 'She' almost wanted it to happen again tonight, but how many times exactly did a husband and wife do such a thing especially a husband and wife that were really husband and husband and had no need for a child?

  
  


The Mage's Tower was a scary structure. Parts of it seemed eroded by explosions the west kingdoms had, yet it still looked strong. There weren't many guards outside, but Taemin supposed they weren't needed with the thorns that surrounded the perimeter and inside, many many young mages bustled about, each with one hand holding a book to their face and their other hand held firmly to their staffs. They only looked up when Minho walked past, greeting him, then quickly smiling seeing Taemin. Taemin had been dressed in the white clothing of Choi again, but this time a silver and gold crown adorned 'her' head and gold bangles hung on 'her' wrists. Minho and only a small four of his guards accompanied them up the spiral stairs of the tower. When they reached a floor that seemed much like a dormitory with many rooms and less books, Minho took Taemin's hand and led 'her' away. The calls of a child were heard soon after.

  
  


“Daddy! Daddy, you came to see me!”

  
  


A little boy, indeed about seven, in red child robes and furs and a small gold staff strapped to his back rushed forward into Minho's arms that were already outstretched for him. Minho swung the boy around and kissed the top of his black hair and Taemin stared with wide eyes. The boy looked so much like the king. No doubt who his father was. It was heartbreaking. This child was Minho's child, but not 'her' own. Taemin had not given Minho this son and 'she' never would.

  
  


Minho put the boy back down on the floor and turned to Taemin. “This is my son, Yoogeun. He's a mischievous little thing, but sweet as can be. Yoogeun, say hello.”

  
  


Yoogeun looked up at Taemin with large eyes. Minho's large eyes. Taemin forced a smile on 'her' face. “Hello Yoogeun.”

  
  


Yoogeun reached out and tugged on Taemin's skirt with a furrow on his brows then turned to Minho. “Is my new mom like Uncle Minki?”

  
  


Minho laughed. Taemin was a bit confused until 'she' remembered the boy that looked like a girl from yesterday. Taemin supposed 'she' was the same. 'She' had spent nineteen years fooling everyone.

  
  


“Yes, Yoogeun, but you still haven't said hello,” Minho said.

  
  


Yoogeun turned back to Taemin and let go of 'her' skirt. He did a bow and smiled at Taemin. “Hello. I'm Yoogeun and I think you're prettier than Uncle Minki and Uncle Key.”

  
  


“I heard that!” said a voice behind them. Minki showed up with a boy similar looking to Captain Jonghyun with him, arms linked.

  
  


Minho rolled his eyes and shooed his brother away. “I didn't come to take you shopping. If you're not here to speak nicely, then go away and have with that boy.”

  
  


The boy nudged Minki and grinned. Minki glared at him and tugged him with him closer to Minho. “I'll do what I like later. We have something to discuss with you though.”

  
  


Minho glanced at Taemin. Taemin was still looking at Yoogeun. The boy was walking about 'her' skirts with pouted lips.

  
  


“Yoogeun, would you show Taemin your room? I have matters to discuss.”

  
  


Yoogeun smiled. “Of course. I want to show my room.” He held out a small hand for Taemin. 'She' took it finding the feel of it warm and gripped it a bit more. A child's hand was so very different when you were no longer a child yourself.

  
  


“This is my room,” Yoogeun said showing Taemin a large dormitory. There was a double bed to one side and many many toys scattered between shelves of books. “I usually play all day, but lately Uncle Minki has been forcing me to go to more classes. I've already learned the fire spell and the explody one, but he wants me to learn healing. Daddy doesn't know healing.”

  
  


Taemin laughed. 'She' remembered Minho saying he wasn't a healer in the desert. “It's not a bad idea, is it. Perhaps you'll meet a pretty princess in the desert who you'll need to heal.”

  
  


Yoogeun looked over at Taemin. “I'll just be strong enough that she won't ever get hurt. That's like you and Daddy, right?”

  
  


Taemin blinked and nodded. 'She' wasn't sure how much the boy knew. He led 'her' over to a small desk and sat beside 'her' then pulled out a picture. “I drew this this morning after I woke up. It doesn't look so much like you, but Teacher Suho says I should draw the things I like.”

  
  


Taemin picked up the drawing. It was definitely a person in a huge blue dress with bronze hair. 'She' smiled at it and, carefully, reached over to pat Yoogeun's hair. “You liked my dress?”

  
  


Yoogeun made a face. “Not really, it was too big. You looked like a cake, but I like cake. I drew it because I thought you were pretty.”

  
  


There was a light blush on the boy's face and Taemin laughed, blushing 'herself'. “How old are you?”

  
  


“Seven,” Yoogeun answered. “The other boys make fun of me sometimes because I look like I'm five, but the teachers say I'll look older when I'm older. Mother says that Daddy looked like that when she first met him.”

  
  


“Mother?” Taemin asked.

  
  


Yoogeun looked up then away. “That's right, I'm not suppose to call her mother. She doesn't like it, but isn't 'the lady that gave birth to me and brings me food' too much to say?”

  
  


Taemin nodded. So Yoogeun's mother was still alive? “I didn't know your mother was still around.”

  
  


Yoogeun was pouting again. “She's not really my mom. I heard she didn't want me, but luckily Daddy found out about me. She only visits every now and then. She says I'm to call you Mother, but you're a boy so maybe Father.”

  
  


Taemin frowned. “I'm neither to you, am I? I call my own stepmother stepmother.”

  
  


Yoogeun copied his frown. “But that sounds distant. Uncle Minki said I should try and be close to you. You're a boy and won't have any kids so I don't want you to be sad. Should I call you Mother or Father.”

  
  


Taemin was stunned. This little boy was saying too many things for 'her' to keep up. Mother or Father. Taemin wasn't either.

  
  


“Well, you have to pick one. I can't just call you Parent. Uncle Minki said that sounded funny.”

  
  


'She' stared at the picture of 'her'. Taemin had decided to still wear dresses, but 'she' also wanted to learn the sword. 'She' wanted to be close to this boy and mother him, but 'she' also wondered what it would be like to throw a ball with him like 'her' father had with Jongin.

  
  


“Do you know the difference between girls and boys, Yoogeun?”

  
  


“Of course I do,” the boy said confidently. “Boys have peepees and girls don't, but girls get to carry babies and they get boobs because they have to feed the babies. That's the only difference.”

  
  


“What about how they look? Like faces?” Taemin asked.

  
  


“Some boys are prettier than some girls and some girls are stronger than boys. There isn't any difference.”

  
  


“I see,” Taemin said. The words of a child made a lot more sense than anything Minho had tried to explain to Taemin so far. He wanted to give Taemin time to decide for 'herself', a child didn't have time for adults. “But, isn't a mother the one that gives birth to you?”

  
  


Yoogeun rolled his eyes. “If that was true, why do you call your stepmother stepmother?”

  
  


“Oh...you're...you're right,” Taemin said. Mother was because she was a married to Taemin's father. The other parent, the more gentle one, though Taemin's stepmother had never been gentle towards him. Mother because she was a woman. And Taemin was a boy. No, Taemin was a man and he was married to the king. It was one thing to be queen. Taemin would never be more than a placeholder for the Choi throne, Yoogeun and Minki had it before him, but Taemin did not want to live in the delusion of the lie his stepmother had created. “Father.”

  
  


“Father? Yeah, okay,” Yoogeun said and pulled out pencils and paper. Taemin watched him doodle until there were three blobs of people, Taemin obviously in his blue wedding dress, Minho with his black, and then a small figure in red. Above each of their heads, Yoogeun wrote “King Daddy, Queen Father, Prince Yoogeun”. Queen Father. It sounded ridiculous to Taemin, and yet, he smiled.

  
  


**♛**

 

Taemin sat in the sitting room of the king's quarters sipping tea a maid had brought for him after coming back from the tower late that afternoon. They had offered him food, but Taemin declined. There had been a large spread put out for them at the Mage's Tower and Taemin had spent a happy time eating a late lunch with Minho and his family. Prince Yoogeun seemed to have a bit of a crush on his new step parent that Taemin found cute, asking if Taemin wanted this or that and trying to cut him pieces. Minho had seemed a bit annoyed by his son's antics or perhaps jealous and Taemin also found this cute. To see King Minho begrudgingly get up and help Yoogeun serve the queen when he would have probably rather have had the honor himself in an attempt to butter Taemin into loving him was flattering. Taemin couldn't deny that. Both father and son were such charmers. Taemin had asked Yoogeun if he liked boys or girls quietly. (The boy sat between Minho and Taemin, another annoyance to Minho, but Minho had wanted to sit with his son and his son wanted to sit with both of them). Yoogeun had sad 'I like pretty people' and Minki from across the table pulled away from playing footsie with the mage boy from earlier to start a banter with his nephew. In the end, it had been a successful visit and Taemin felt excited about being a parent even if Yoogeun wasn't his. The boy seemed to like him and Taemin knew he would love Yoogeun just as he loved Jongin if not a bit more motherly.

  
  


He sipped his tea and watched the green flames in the fireplace of the sitting room. Minho had led Taemin here and started the fire while Taemin changed into a sheer cloth Minho had explained was the usual form of bed wear then donned the fur coat. He had sat with Taemin for a while before leaving to speak with some of his men about matters that Taemin supposed did not yet concern him. It did not much bother Taemin as he had been prepared not to know much about his husband's affairs, but when Taemin remembered where such thoughts came from, it did bother him. He was a queen, not just a princess bride to some rich man. Minho had not talked much to Taemin that day, though. Perhaps embarrassment from last still lingered on Minho's mind as well. It was always gnawing at the back of Taemin's thoughts and tingling between his legs.

  
  


There was a knock on the archway into the sitting room. Taemin turned to see Sir Key standing there not in his decorated armor, but a fur coat in a red Taemin thought must have been hard to collect and one of the skirts the women wore over loose breeches, both a light red as Sir Key was usually adorn in. Taemin stood and bowed in greetings to him.

  
  


“Hello Sir Key,” he said.

  
  


Sir Key smiled and entered the sitting room. “No Minho to cuddle into so late tonight?”

  
  


“Is it very late?” Taemin asked. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting and thinking over the day. “Minho has gone to discuss matters with his men.”

  
  


“Yes, I know,” Sir Key said and took a seat on the lush couch before the fire place. “He took my Jonghyun away from me.”

  
  


Taemin sat himself back down and curled up in the white fur coat. “You seem sad about that.”

  
  


Sir Key raised a brow. “Well of course. I was in the middle of seducing him into making love with me in the bathroom on the sixth floor of the east wing. We had yet to do such there.”

  
  


Taemin reddened. “Seduce?”

  
  


Sir Key chuckled at Taemin. “Of course you wouldn't understand that word. Which reminds me why I came to keep you company. How was last night? I know I saw you in the morning, but I worry since I haven't seen you the rest of the day. Oh, and how was the tower?”

  
  


Taemin folded his fingers together as he thought of how to answer. “The tower was lovely. Prince Yoogeun took very well to me and I to him. He's a very smart little boy.”

  
  


“No doubt to that. I made sure both Minki and Yoogeun had the best teachers,” Sir Key said. “They're like my brothers as well. I was taken in by Minho's father when I was very young. I don't have any other family.”

  
  


Taemin frowned hearing that. “I'm sorry.”

  
  


“Nothing to be sorry about,” Sir Key said. He reached out his hand and picked up Taemin's. “You're my family now as well. I understand why Minho loves you. You're so sweet, but there's so much potential in you.”

  
  


Taemin smiled. “Thank you.”

  
  


Sir Key nodded and gripped Taemin's hand tighter. “Now, about last night?”

  
  


“We...we consummated.”

  
  


“Well obviously,” Sir Key said and rolled his eyes. “Did it feel good.”

  
  


Taemin nodded. He...he had questions that he would have liked to talk to Minho about, but perhaps it would be less embarrassing to just ask the Head Knight who seemed to know much about 'lovemaking'. “Can I...have advice?”

  
  


“Oh, about sex?” Sir Key leaned back into the couch. “Of course. I'll give you all the advice you want.”

  
  


“How often will it happen? I'm a man so I won't get pregnant. Will Minho come to me again tonight?”

  
  


Sir Key pressed his lips together. “You share the same bed, but if he's not tired he will definitely ask to. When you love someone, it is not about making a child, but showing that love and feeling good together.”

  
  


“But, I'm not in love with him,” Taemin said. It hurt a bit to speak those words. Minho was a gentle man.

  
  


“Well, Minho loves you and so he will want you to fall for him.”

  
  


Taemin thought back to last night. Minho had made him feel good and all Taemin could do was lay there and try to kiss his husband back. “Do I...my stepmother always told me I had to just lay there, but that's not true is it?”

  
  


Sir Key laughed. “Oh goodness no. The most obvious would be to take Minho's place. I'm sure he would let you, but probably only on the occasion. You both have the same parts, right?”

  
  


Taemin's eyes grew wide at the thought. Sir Key quickly waved away the suggestion seeing Taemin's expression.

  
  


“Or you could just touch him. Kiss him. Hell, lick him. Just start there, and when he's inside you, squeeze,” Sir Key said.

  
  


Touch. Kiss. Lick. Squeeze. Taemin's stomach did a flip. Could he muster himself up to do such things?

  
  


**♛**

 

Minho was giddy upon arriving in his quarters. There had been an urgent meeting soon after arriving back at the castle concerning a letter from Sireme'. The king knew his 'daughter' was here and asked ever so politely to see 'her' or in unfriendly terms, demanded their princess back. There was no suggestion that word of their marriage had reached Sireme' and Minho had to formulate a plan on which their kingdoms could meet. But, that would have to wait for tomorrow. Minho's biggest concern was Taemin. He had seemed to get along just fine with the little prince, perhaps a bit too much. Seeing his son charming Taemin left a bad taste in his mouth. Jealousy. It was stupid of him to feel, he loved Yoogeun and was aware the little prince could do him no harm, but Minho loved Taemin and it was so much easier to fall in love with a child than to give your heart to another man. Tomorrow he would discuss with Taemin about Sireme's letter, but tonight he wanted to make love to his bride again.

  


The fire in the sitting room had already been put out and when he walked into the bedroom, there was a red fire, probably made by Key, in the hearth and a naked Taemin curled up on the bed dozing. Minho undressed quietly as he approached Taemin, watching the way the flames flickered shadows on his pale cream body. The bed shifted under Minho's weight as he climbed on and Taemin rose, eyes flickering over to Minho and immediately filling with nerves.

 

“Minho,” he said.

 

Minho just smiled and reached out a hand to lightly caress Taemin's thigh, eyes asking for permission. Taemin's gaze flicked away, but he scooted up on the bed and knelt in front of Minho with his hair, straighter after a late night bath, falling into his face. Minho's other hand moved to push some of Taemin's pretty bronze locks away and held his face gently in his hand. Taemin's eyes glittered. Nerves, always nervous, but there was an excitement in them that urged Minho down to kiss his bride. As expected, Taemin attempted to kiss back. His lips were more sure, but still clumsy in act, but they felt good beyond relief and even the uneducated movements of his tongue flicking against his lips left Minho wanting him more.

 

“Minho,” Taemin repeated when they broke for air. “I...”

 

The Mage King waited to hear the rest of what Taemin had to say. Taemin was silent for a long time, one hand lifted. He didn't say anything, but continued by placing his hand on Minho's chest. He had a small hand, Minho noted. It had always felt nice in his. Minho watched as it moved along the tatoos on his collarbone to his chest, mesmerized. They flicked against a dusky nipple and Minho let out a low groan. Taemin giggled and looked up at Minho. There was a mischievous glint in those twinkling dark eyes and then Taemin had bent down and taken the nipple into his mouth. Minho was beyond surprised by the act. He moaned and craned his neck to watch Taemin. His queen's other hand moved to continue the search of Minho's chest, feeling up his abs, so close to his pulsing member. All Minho wanted to do was turn Taemin over and pound into him hard and fast. Simple touches felt so good when they were by his love's hand. But, Minho wanted to let Taemin continue whatever it was he was doing. He did not mind if Taemin was curious about pleasure and Minho should have known Taemin might want to give back pleasure when being a 'good wife' had been pounded into his head for nineteen years.

 

Taemin's hand stilled when it got to Minho's thigh. He pulled away and stared up and down Minho's body and Minho could see a small shake of fear in the others small frame. Taemin shook it off and leaned in, kissing Minho's chest and shoulders softly, hand gripping Minho's thigh so hard, his nails began to dig into the skin. Minho placed his hands on Taemin's arms and pushed him away.

 

“Taemin,” Minho said looking into Taemin's ashamed eyes. “You have done enough, don't force yourself.”

 

“I...” Taemin began. “The king should be pleasured, too.”

 

Minho frowned and leaned in kissing along Taemin's neck. “I am. Being inside you is pleasurable, kissing you, touching you. You can do the same, but gradually, Taemin.”

 

A sigh escaped Taemin's lips. He settled back down, sitting on his legs on the bed in front of Minho, still having not shaken off his teachings to be demure. Minho reached out and felt Taemin's chest in return, watching as Taemin shivered and his nipples hardened. Taemin's member was long and pink by the time Minho pulled his hand away. He needed the other.

 

“Taemin, turn around.”

 

Taemin did and glanced over his shoulder at Minho. Minho climbed behind him and pushed his hair away, kissing Taemin's shoulders and neck and back. The kisses went lower, pushing Taemin forward until the Choi Queen was on his hands and knees in front of Minho. Taemin's bottom was a glorious rounded globe before Minho and he kissed each cheek before spreading them.

 

“Minho!” Taemin shouted suddenly when Minho licked his single used hole. He tried to turn, but Minho pressed a hand to Taemin's hip keeping him in place.

 

Minho pushed his tongue inside, watching Taemin squirm around. He wrapped his free hand around Taemin's member beneath them and stroked it. Taemin whined the whole time, little mewls that went straight to Minho's own pulsing member.

 

“Minho.” It was a sob this time, one of pleasure and Minho removed his tongue and grabbed the bottle of oil to lube himself up with.

 

“This time, I will be in deeper,” Minho said as he nudged his tip against Taemin's hole. “I will go faster and harder, so just hang in there and tell me, even if you have to scream it, if there's something you want or don't want.”

 

Taemin only whined his name again and Minho pushed in.

 

The inside of Taemin was deliciously hot. Minho could honestly say he hadn't felt so good since his first time at fourteen with some virgin milk maid a overlord from a desert tribe had pay to seduce him then kill him. He had been too enthusiastic about it and she too surprised that Minho was so touchy that they both ended up falling asleep before the girl could attempt the second part of her seduction and Minho had left the tent. He always wondered what happened the the girl. He only knew about the assassination because his father had come looking for him afterward.

 

Taemin whimpered as Minho started a slow thrust, feeling the slide of Taemin's skin against his. He held onto Taemin's hips, keeping them high so he could go deeper.

 

“Minho, I...ngh.”

 

Minho chuckled. Taemin's bitten off moans were as cute as a lamb's bleats, but Minho wanted to hear them full out. He reached forward and placed his hands over Taemin's, pushing in deeper as he did and started up a faster pace. “Don't keep them in, Taemin. I want to hear your sounds. I want to know you feel good, too.”

 

“It's weird,” Taemin managed to say. He turned his head and glanced behind him at Minho.

 

Minho managed to reached Taemin's shoulder with a kiss and gave a particularly hard thrusts. Taemin gasped and a moan escaped him, full powered and loud. It went straight to Minho's pumping erection and he shivered. “You sound beautiful, Taemin.”

 

He continued on like that, hard fast thrusts with an occasional harsh one that made Taemin scream. The Choi Queen's hands dug before him at the sheets as if trying to claw away, but Taemin would occasionally squeeze around Minho's member inside him and Minho would kiss his shoulder in reward. It felt good that Taemin wanted Minho to feel good even if Taemin did not love him.

 

Taemin came when Minho had began to hit a certain spot only a few times. He fell flat onto the bed and Minho had to lean back and grab Taemin's hips to keep them at an elevation he could thrust in properly. Taemin went back to mewling as Minho hurried to reach his end and when he did, he slowly sank forward onto his bride.

 

“Heavy,” Taemin said in an airy way. Minho could feel his back rising and falling as he was still trying to catch his breath.

 

Minho grabbed Taemin's leg and turned them both on their side. He held Taemin to his chest like two spoons stacked together. “Better?”

 

“You're inside me still,” Taemin pointed out. “Is there a need for that.”

 

“No,” Minho said and kissed Taemin's hair and rubbed his stomach, “just leave it for now.”

 

Taemin said nothing, but scooted back into Minho's warmth and Minho laid there for an hour listening to his love's breath and watching the fire's shadows dance on Taemin's body, pulling out only when sleep tugged on his mind.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

  
  


The sun was bright in Minho's eyes when he rose. There was only the thin material of someone's nightwear draped around him, but his skin still felt hot and he removed it from his naked body. He blinked his blurry eyes trying to get his surroundings into focus before a yawn forced him to close them again and he stretched his arms high above his head with a groan.

  
  


“You're awake.”

  
  


Looking across the room, vision cleared up by the yawn, Minho saw Taemin looking at him from the sitting chair in front of the bedroom fire. His eyes were glittery as always, but there was this morning innocence to him. Minho could only see Taemin's eyes, the rest of his bride's face was covered by the back of the chair like when Yoogeun use to hide from Minho when they lived together. That was back before the castle had been completely finished rebuilding just after his father's death and they were living in tents in the courtyards.

  
  


Minho smiled and stood. Taemin hid lower behind the chair's back, but Minho could still feel Taemin watching his naked form. The Mage King didn't mind. He wanted Taemin to become comfortable with their bodies. He moved up to the chair, Taemin's eyes following him, head tilting until Minho was staring down at Taemin, smiling sleepily, happily. Taemin blinked. Minho reached down and cupped his face and kissed him over the chair's back.

  
  


“Good morning,” Minho said when he pulled away.

  
  


Taemin's eyes fluttered and he licked his lips, voice breathy. “Good morning, My King.”

  
  


Minho chuckled and walked around Taemin's chair to sit at the other one across from it. He leaned back and sighed feeling his muscles shifting around. It had been two years since Minho's last long term lover and he had forgotten what it felt like to have sex every night and then work the next day. He felt lazy, like there was pudding in his bones.

  
  


“Minho,” Taemin said. He held out a pillow.

  
  


Confused at first, Minho took it. He noticed Taemin sitting curled up on his knees on his own seat cushion clothed in a house dress of loosely sewn embroidered silk, cream, almost the same color as Taemin's skin and Minho placed the pillow on his lap.

  
  


“Does it frighten you?” Minho asked.

  
  


Taemin patted his thick lips with his fingers staring at the fireplace. “What? No, but if you are not planning on using it, I would feel more at ease if you covered it.”

  
  


Minho laughed. “Yes, because displaying my nakedness before my marriage partner is a sign I plan to take you to bed.” Minho hadn't planned to, well he hadn't planned to, but that didn't sound like such a bad idea. The morning was long and work could be held off in exchange for the fun of newlyweds. Jinki would have to see that.

  
  


“Minho,” Taemin said again.

  
  


“Yes, My Queen,” Minho said and turned to Taemin. He was waving an envelope with the blocked drawn figure of a raccoon pressed into wax on the seal.

  
  


“What is this?” Taemin asked.

  
  


Minho frowned. He had forgotten about the letter from Sireme'. “It's from your father. He knows you're here.”

  
  


Taemin fingered the letter and the strip on the side where Minho had cut it open last night before coming to bed. “Does he know about us?”

  
  


“No,” Minho answered, “but I expect he will know soon. We need to talk about this.”

  
  


“While you're naked?” Taemin asked. He looked Minho up and down and Minho thought he saw Taemin tremble for a second.

  
  


“I will get dressed. You may read the letter.” Minho stood and headed to his wardrobe placed on the opposite side of the room from Taemin's. He pulled out a long dark orange robe and slipped on silk trousers, soft, and like a second skin beneath them. When he arrived back to his seat, Taemin was thumbing his kissable lips again reading the end of the letter. He turned hearing Minho take his seat.

  
  


“They're asking for me back?” Taemin handed him the letter.

  
  


“Yes,” Minho said and scanned the letter once more even though he had done so twenty times when he first opened it. “They can't have you though.”

  
  


“Of course, I'm the Queen of Choi'rin now.”

  
  


“I thought we could send your father a letter explaining just that. By all laws, I had the right to take you as my bride and you were nineteen already when I asked, an adult by Sireme''s standards so there would be nothing more than for us to visit and come up with an alliance, but I'm wondering...”

  
  


“Is it about my stepmother?” Taemin asked.

  
  


Minho sighed. He didn't know how to bring this up to Taemin. Letting a child go on so long believing they were something they were not, instilling dreams in them they could never have was insulting to parents everywhere. There had yet been a spell that would allow for a man to carry a babe. Taemin would live forever with that disappointment. Minho truly loved Taemin, and it was a growing love. If Taemin's wish ever filled him so much that he asked Minho to allow him to lay with a women simply for the sake of having his own child, Minho would not be able to say no. He wanted to know why the current queen of Sireme' had done such and for so long. If she simply wanted the child of the women who took the love of the king away from her to disappear, then doing so when Taemin was still young would have worked. She was definitely planning something, and Minho wanted to know what.

  
  


“Taemin, do you hate your stepmother?”

  
  


Taemin hummed then shook his head. “I do not hate here. She bore Jongin and Jongin is a good prince and will be a good king and I love him, so she can not be truly horrible, but I am not happy with her. I have many questions I would ask her if she was willing to answer.”

  
  


“You could ask if we went to Sireme',” Minho said.

  
  


Taemin shook his head. “No. If she knows I have married you, will she not flee? Obviously you would know I am no woman.”

  
  


Minho agreed. Certainly paranoia of whether the Mage King had slept with his bride or not would drive the woman crazy until she had to flee. “What if she didn't know we were married?”

  
  


“How would she not?” Taemin asked.

  
  


Minho stood and went to a chest on the fireplace, pulling out his crown to place on his head. “We will leave for Sireme' within the week. We will send no bird and arrive with a small army that I will leave outside the gates. Emerlpa still has issues with a Mage King who's father was a thief, that can be our excuse.”

  
  


“Minho,” Taemin said, “do you have a dagger?”

  
  


“Beneath my pillow,” Minho said barely registering Taemin's question as he continued to make plans on how to investigate the queen's reasons for parading Taemin as a woman, fiddling with the chest for Taemin's crown, finally lifting the thin woven crown of silver and gold. When he turned, planning on handing it to Taemin, the crown slipped from his hands and fell around his arm hanging there like an overlarge bracelet. Taemin held Minho's bed dagger in one hand and half of his long bronze waves in the other. He dropped the strands onto the floor and grabbed the other half of his hair. Minho watched stunned as Taemin started hacking the rest of his hair off until he sported a short fluffy bronze bob that went past his ears.

  
  


“Taemin,” Minho started.

  
  


Taemin turned to Minho, eyes sharp, a fire blazing underneath their usual innocence. “I will not step inside the Castle of Lee Sir as Princess Taemin ever again. I am Choi Taemin, the Male Queen of Choi'rin, first prince of Sireme'. I will pose as that that was once Princess Taemin. Princess Taemin doesn't exist anymore.”

  
  


“Taemin,” Minho said again, hands shaking, then he stopped. There were tears hidden in Taemin's eyes, tears his queen would not let himself shed. Minho settled Taemin's crown back in his hands and walked up to his love, placing the small trinket of power on his now short fluffy hair. He let his hands run down and curl into it, feeling the soft short locks.

  
  


“M-Minho,” Taemin said. Even his voice was breaking.

  
  


Minho moved his hands to hold Taemin's sweet face. “You are Taemin,” he assured, “and I love you just as that.”

  
  


Taemin's face broke out into a teary smile and he lunged into Minho's arms, face buried in Minho's chest and Minho just held him close, staring at the pile of bronze hair on the floor.

  
  


Minho would miss Taemin's long hair, but it would grow back as fast as it had fallen. Cutting away a part of yourself to live on was the real challenge.

  
  


**♛**

 

Taemin watched the desert mountains roll by out of the tiny window in the carriage he shared with Minho, hands gripping it every time they hit a bump. Minho had said the ride down would be difficult and they wanted to stay in the mountains as long as possible as not to get attacked by the kingdoms and tribes that stood between Choi'rin and Sireme' who felt some hostility to Minho and mages. Taemin had wanted to ride along with the raiders and knights Minho had brought with him. A week had past and Taemin felt he could manage riding a horse even if sore from Minho's love at night. Though there wasn't much soreness now. He had been prepared to whine about it. Just because he still liked all he liked as a girl did not mean he wanted to be treated so gently. But, Minho followed Taemin into the carriage and the new Choi queen was left biting his words and sat across from his husband. With all the rocks they had to maneuver through, Taemin understood why they were in the carriage. That's where the precious cargo went.

  
  


“Taemin, come away from the window,” Minho said. “There's nothing to see but gray rock right now. You will make yourself sick once we reach the steep inclines.”

  
  


Taemin's stomach knotted and he pulled away. He liked heights, but the heights of a mountain was not something he was familiar with. He went to tracing the lines on his embroidered breeches instead. Sir Key had presented him with the riding clothes that morning, a gray blue set of embroidered leather in a short jacket, men's breeches, and a skirt for around his hips. His stomach was laid bare and Taemin had to thank Minho's self-control as he had not laid a single mark on Taemin's body since they made the plans. If he was bathed by his nursemaids, Taemin's stepmother would know immediately about his relationship with Minho. She could not suspect that the Mage King had any knowledge of Taemin's true gender.

  
  


“Are you bored?” Minho asked.

  
  


Taemin looked away from the intricate designs on his pants to Minho sitting before him. The Mage King wore a similar outfit in black, but instead of his stomach, the deep lines of his chest showed in the v-neck of his jacket revealing the black mage tatoos on his collarbone and he wore a tiger printed sash around his hips instead of a skirt where his staff hung like a sword in its shaft. He was handsome as always, the thin gold ring of a traveling crown on his head like a halo giving him a slight boyish feel. Taemin wore his own similar version of the crown of entwined silver and gold on top of his now short bobbed hair. It had taken Taemin a while to recognize himself in the mirror. He looked more like a boy now, though Minho promised he was still beautiful and would put any prided princess to shame. Sir Key had been furious when he saw it having taken much joy in playing with Taemin's hair, but Taemin found he liked it. His head felt lighter and washing was faster and now he did not have to worry about tying it back when the wind blew into his face.

  
  


“You should have brought some needlework or a book,” Minho continued.

  
  


“You brought nothing with you,” Taemin pointed out, but Minho only grinned.

  
  


“I brought you.”

  
  


Of course, Taemin had not overcome blushing at Minho's blunt remarks about his lust for his bride. Taemin went back to looking at his breeches until the carriage rocked and he slipped to the floor. Minho held a hand out. Taemin took it, but Minho did not pull him up. His tiger yellow eyes had taken on a serious glow. He lifted Taemin's hand to his lips and kissed it before speaking. “Let me teach you something before we have to part ways, Taemin.”

  
  


Taemin's stomach knotted, but in a different way than when the carriage hit rocks. “What do you mean?”

  
  


“I will not be able to lay with you tonight. If we get to our proposed campsite before the sunrise, it will be very late and you will need sleep. We will not be able to share a tent either in risk of suspicion,” Minho explained.

  
  


“You wish for us to bed here?” Taemin asked. Would they not hear?

  
  


Minho smiled. “Indeed, and do not worry about my men. They would be honored to hear such sounds, but it is Jonghyun's raiders that surround us and they have learned to only hear what they need to hear with that man and Key around.”

  
  


Taemin laughed a little. He had come by Jonghyun and Sir Key in the act of fervent kissing. “You said you wanted to teach me something, though.”

  
  


“You seem to have an interest in wanting to please me as well.”

  
  


It was true that Taemin had tried to participate more, but Minho knew so much more than him and Taemin easily submitted to the pleasure. He had at least finally managed to touch Minho's manhood, even give it a few strokes before shying away.

  
  


“I can teach you something you can do, but I will only teach you in part,” Minho said. He leaned down and kissed Taemin, tongue easily sliding into Taemin's mouth. Taemin could hear Minho's hand fumbling at his belt and when they broke apart, Minho was stroking his manhood into hardness. “Come closer Taemin.”

  
  


Taemin scooted between Minho's legs, eyes trained on his king's length. There was an excitement building in his chest. Sir Key had said it was a sign of lust. To lust after something, especially something so crude, was not a feeling Taemin imagined having.

  
  


“Now,” Minho instructed, “put just the tip in your mouth. Will you do that?”

  
  


Taemin's eyes immediately shot up. Could he do that?

  
  


“I promise it is clean,” Minho said and wove his hand into Taemin's short hair, pulling the crown away for the moment.

  
  


Taemin licked his lips and focused on the organ before him. Sir Key had said to touch and lick and kiss Minho wherever he pleased. This was a part of Minho that pleased Taemin very much. He bent down and kissed the tip. It felt strange against his lips, but Minho gasped and his hand tightened in Taemin's hair. He kissed it again then licked.

  
  


“You...” Minho started and Taemin continued to kiss and lick, “or you can just do this. Mnh, your lips are soft.”

  
  


Taemin giggled. He wasn't sure about taking it into his mouth, but watching Minho react to the small kisses and licks was amusing. His member even twitched and Taemin laughed wondering if you could think such a part of a person was cute.

  
  


“You're having fun down there,” Minho said. Taemin smiled up at him and Minho smiled back down, a sexy lusted smile that had Taemin backing away, heart beating quickly. “I can let you tease me when we're back in a bed and then I can teach you properly, but right now, I want you, Taemin.”

  
  


Taemin steadied his hands on Minho's knees and stood before his king. Minho's hands reached out and under the skirt of Taemin's riding close undoing Taemin's breeches and pushed them down. Taemin stepped out of them and watched as Minho kissed at his exposed stomach making his muscles there clench. He kissed lower over Taemin's skirt making Taemin's own member twitch. The carriage hit a bump and rocked again. Taemin fell forward and into Minho's lap. He could feel the mage's hard member pressing into his own and moaned softly. When their eyes met, Minho attacked him with kisses.

  
  


There were fingers at Taemin's entrance before he knew it covered in one of the oils that had been intended as a gift for Sireme' in a chest to Minho's side. Taemin spread his legs over Minho's lap and tried to help Minho's fingers in, his hands holding prize behind Minho's neck. Minho's free hand popped open Taemin's jacket revealing his naked chest. He looked up at Taemin, fingers moving inside his queen, before leaning in and sucking Taemin's non-existing breasts. It was one move Minho always made and Taemin remembered being in the pond in the oasis and Minho's promise that if allowed to, he would make love to Taemin's chest and every part of his body. He had not broken that promise.

  
  


“Sit up, Taemin,” Minho instructed pulling his fingers out.

  
  


Taemin did so and felt Minho's wet tip at his entrance. His body started lowering on it without consent from him and he whimpered. It stung, but felt good and Taemin knew it would feel better soon, but this was a new position, he realized. Minho liked to start stuff while talking in the sitting room or he would get Taemin to sit in his lap on the chairs in their bedroom, but Taemin always shied away and hid in the sheets of their bed until Minho came in after him laughing and calling him cute. Now, Minho's hands were on Taemin's hips and his breath against his neck and he was instructing Taemin to lift himself up and lower down again.

  
  


“Minho,” Taemin called, voice shaky. He could feel Minho inside him. The friction was slow as he moved up and down on his husband's hardened length. It needed to be faster and his body clenched desperately, fingers going to tighten into Minho's hair.

  
  


“That's right, move faster, I'll help,” Minho breath into Taemin's ear. He held his hips and thrust up at the speed Taemin had been trying to reach helping to bounce Taemin on his lap.

  
  


Moans left Taemin's lips. He barely noticed as the carriage hit a rocky area of land and the jarring of it just caused Minho to hit more good spots within him. Minho's lips were on his neck, too, not making marks, but just kisses and wet licks were enough for Taemin's inexperienced body. He found himself cumming before he knew it and curled up into Minho's chest as the king continued to thrust up into Taemin, humming softly into his neck until there was wetness shooting up inside.

  
  


Minho held Taemin close as they breath out there orgasms. He petted his hair and kissed his ear and whispered, “Remember this at night when you're alone in that castle. And if you ever need me, write on my paper. I will only be a bird away.”

  
  


Taemin nodded and kissed Minho's cheek. How long would he have to be away from this kind king? He hoped it wasn't for long.

  
  


**♛**

 

They reached camp long after nightfall when the white moon shown high above their light armored horses and the decorated carriage where their royal family napped. The camp was an expanse of hardened desert close to an oasis just out of Sireme''s reign where many of Jonghyun's hawks took refuge between deliveries. Taemin had fallen asleep against Minho's chest and the Mage King had been careful not to wake him, enraptured by the gentleness of his bride's unguarded face. He helped a drowsy Taemin back into his pants and into a good corner of the camp. One of Jonghyun's men was watching over the sleeping queen until the tents were finished being pitched, watching a little too closely with eyes that lingered on Taemin's exposed midriff. It made Minho uncomfortable, but he could not move from his place settled by the campfire or else he would give away his relationship with the person that was still thought to be 'Princess Taemin' to prying eyes. Besides, the raider's hand would be chopped off if he dared touch Taemin sooner than it would take for Jonghyun to finish ordering his men around and go over the plan for their visit to Sireme' once more.

  
  


The raider captain finally came and took a seat by Minho frowning the whole time. Key had opted to lead the second group that would either be reinforcements for battle or protectors of the lavish gifts Minho would have to give the king as compensation for marrying his princess without the kingdom's consent. Jonghyun would have to do without his lover for the night.

  
  


“Are you sure about leaving Taemin in that castle without us?” Jonghyun asked.

  
  


“Well, I'm not leaving him here,” Minho said still glowering at the raider charged with watching over Taemin.

  
  


Jonghyun laughed. “The poor boy is harmless. You can barely blame him for finding our queen beautiful.”

  
  


“I suppose it is better for them to love Taemin then to not. But, yes, Taemin is aware now. He wants to know about his stepmother's plans as much as we do.”

  
  


“It doesn't make sense for the queen to have left Taemin alone for so long and not have any more children. Unless, she was just keeping Taemin around to keep Quinz at bay, but still, no children other than the crown prince.”

  
  


“They say the king fell in love with his queen far too late. He only married the current queen because she was a lady and already his mistress and six months pregnant with his child already. What if the king had not touched her since then?”

  
  


Jonghyun nodded. “Too bad for her going through all that murder only to have the man she love no longer want her. I doubt if the kidnapping was even her doing. It is more likely for a five year old to go missing than a girl almost an adult.”

  
  


“I doubt she had planned that either,” Minho said.

  
  


“Unless she did,” Jonghyun added.

  
  


Minho groaned. “There are too many what ifs and unless's. Taemin must try and filter these questions out for us before we can reveal the truth about him. And he won't be alone. I will stay in the castle as well. The king can not deny me a bed when I am both a powerful king and his daughter's savior.”

  
  


“Things could still go wrong with you there. Castles are big.”

  
  


Minho's hand moved to grip the hilt of his staff. He certainly hoped nothing like that would befall his love. “All Taemin has to say is 'I am the Queen of Choi'rin' and I will have every right to bring Hell down on those who get in my way.”

  
  


Jonghyun chuckled and stood. “The tents are done. You should get a good night's sleep.”

  
  


Minho stood. “I will have a good night's sleep when Taemin can rest in my arms again.”

  
  


“That's cheering,” Jonghyun said bright smiles once again. “It's nice knowing I am not the only one going to bed without their lover tonight.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

  
  


Taemin felt nostalgic when entering the Sireme' castle. Padding up the steps in his riding slippers with his father, brother, and stepmother waiting for him on the top step brought back memories of watching the king and crown prince arrive home from a journey or afternoon trip. When young, he had always ran down to meet them and King Kangin would scoop him up in his arms or Jongin would hold his hand and his stepmother would scold him. Now it was Taemin that was returning, but only for a short while, and only two of the faces watching him twinkled with relief and happiness. Both the king and Jongin brought Taemin in for a yhug whispering things like 'welcome home my sweet little girl' or 'I missed you my dearest sister' and they made Taemin's heart break. He couldn't help glancing over at his stepmother for her reaction. She only held a half grimace half smile, but she appeared relieved. Taemin hardly doubted she planned on Taemin being kidnapped. It wasn't often Taemin disobeyed her orders not to leave the castle.

  
  


Minho exchanged a few good words with the Sir king before being pulled into his council room. Taemin followed Jongin to the sitting room outside and a maid brought them tea. The queen disappeared with words that she would check up on the feast they had planned for Taemin's arrival back home.

  
  


“Why are you not inside with father?” Taemin asked picking at a tea cookie that usually would be gone in three bites.

  
  


Jongin scooted closer to him, hand grabbing for Taemin's and he held it between both of his. “I wanted to spend time with my dear sister. I truly did miss you. I had a great many surprises planned for your birthday, but I'm sure getting to spend time in Choi'rin on that day was a much better present.”

  
  


Taemin chuckled. Minho had asked to marry him on that day. “It was magical. They had a ball and I wore a beautiful gown and wore fur coats.”

  
  


“Oh, it sounds like the Mage King took much care of you. No doubt he wouldn't. My pretty sister would get any man to take care of her,” Jongin teased.

  
  


Taemin blushed. Indeed Minho had given him gifts out of interest, but he supposed Minho would do so out of kindness as well. He had told Taemin plenty of times that he could deny his advances. Taemin enjoyed the wooing, though. He looked to the king's council door and wonder what Minho was telling his father. Certainly he was explaining how he had saved Taemin.

  
  


Jongin's hands suddenly tightened around Taemin's. “Are you truly alright? You were gone for over two months and barely for one of those were you in the Mage King's care.”

  
  


Taemin looked down. He knew what his younger brother was asking and pulled his hand away. He did not want to lie to Jongin. The boy was innocent. Jongin had worked so hard to be a good king. “Stolen kisses and stray hands are nothing, Jongin. My maidenhood is still untouched.”

  
  


“Taemin?” Jongin asked.

  
  


Taemin looked up at him with truthful eyes. He wasn't a maiden so it wasn't a lie. “Yes?”

  
  


“I'm sorry they even got to touch you.” He took Taemin's hand and kissed the top of it, a gesture he often did since he was first taught that was how you greeted a princess. Taemin laughed. Taemin was more than Jongin's sibling now, he was a queen.

  
  


“Yes, I suppose father will try and marry me off quickly,” Taemin said.

  
  


“Your nineteenth birthday has passed,” Jongin said. “Mother has been interviewing suitors. I already have a fiance lined up from Quinz. She's older and from the Lu family. She has also been talking about your suitors.”

  
  


Taemin frowned.

  
  


Jongin's hand went to thread through Taemin's now short hair. “I know it must be hard to think of performing your marriage duty after such an ordeal, but please don't think wrongly of mother. Perhaps they will choose the Mage King for you since he is your savior. He will treat you nicely.”

  
  


Minho did treat Taemin nicely. He placed his hand over Jongin's on his hair. “Stepmother has already denied marrying me off to the Choi King, and...I have much to think wrongly of her for, but I do not want you to hate your mother.”

  
  


Jongin suddenly looked confused. “Sister, something about you is different other than your hair which I know you cut to pretend to be a boy while traveling to and from the Choi castle,” (the lie Minho had told to cover Taemin's new style), “but if you have not lost your maidenhood, what is it?”

  
  


Taemin looked around. Minho had told him there were birds in the castle always listening and watching. He brought Jongin toward him and kissed the side of his brother's head and whispered. “I have never had a maidenhood. I am not a woman.”

  
  


Jongin tried to pull away, but Taemin kept him still. “I am not Princess Lee Taemin, I am a prince.”

  
  


“What are you talking about?” Jongin asked and pulled away.

  
  


Taemin shook his head. “I can not show you here, but if we were to bathe like we did when we were younger, there would be no difference between you and I.”

  
  


Jongin looked confused. “You have not bled. I know there is no difference between you and I.”

  
  


Taemin was shocked. Jongin...he had been lied to as well. “Have you not laid with a woman yet, Jongin?”

  
  


Jongin blushed. It was an odd expression to see on his little brother's face. “I have had interactions with women, but I am still young and stepmother wishes for me to marry young.”

  
  


Taemin understood why. Jongin had been brainwashed as much as he had. He wrapped his arms around Jongin for a hard hug and continued to whisper into his ear. “No, my dear little brother, I am a boy. I will not carry children. Your mother has lied. I love you and I am sorry.”

  
  


**♛**

 

The second queen of Sireme' never lazed around when it came to banquets and parties. The dinning hall usually reserved for when the king of Quinz came to visit and wedding dinners was decorated in the tiger gold of mage eyes and only the best plates had been put out onto little pedestals on the long decorated rugs that the guests sat at. Taemin walked the perimeter of the room looking at all the decorations that seemed almost foreign to him now. Only briefly had he gone to his old room and again he felt nostalgic. All the memories he had of it, had of Sireme', were as a child. Even the ones from before his kidnapping were as if he was a child. Innocent, naive, pure. There had not been time to dwell on such thoughts as his old maidservants had immediately come and tried to dress him. Taemin had barely managed to convince them not to dress him in white robes and instead he wore a white gown from his own chest brought with him from Choi'rin. Minho had called it a maternity gown because it covered all of the wearer, but still sheer enough to give off a sense of the body beneath. Taemin knew he would never wear it for the gown's real purpose, but it was the only thing he had that was appropriate for a Sir party without being forced into those white robes again.

  
  


Originally, Taemin had come into the dining hall with Jongin who was still having a hard time understanding what Taemin had said even though Taemin had managed to give him proof, stripping before him when no one was around only for his younger brother to gasp and demand his 'sister' not use such blunt ways of proving things to him. The only other way would be to tell Jongin about his marriage to Minho, but Taemin was pretty sure he would already have his husband angry with him when he told him he had spoken the truth to the crown prince.

  
  


The Choi King was seated on the high rise in the dining hall laughing with his father and brother. Taemin's seat was there, too, between Jongin and his stepmother, but it was hard not to stare at Minho. He missed the Mage King's warm hand on the low of his back or his voice whispering into his hair as he teased him. Wearing the Choi gown could be seen as showing good fate to his savior, but if he stared too much, if he tried to talk to Minho, rumors that Taemin favored Minho would spread even if it was true that perhaps Taemin was developing a bit of a crush on his husband. His body tingled every time Minho's eyes glanced over him. Eventually, Taemin had stood in order to walk around like many of the young lords and ladies of the castle were doing.

  
  


Taemin came to a balcony and leaned against the railing looking down on his desert kingdom. It was so much flatter than Choi, so much more sand and it glowed with small man made fires, not the blue of glowing diamonds or the green of a magic flame, but it was warm at night, like arms wrapping about him in the loneliness of night. Taemin half wondered which arms he preferred, that of his home or those of his husband.

  
  


“My lady.”

  
  


Taemin turned seeing a man standing before him. He was built and young, but more than ten years Taemin's senior. Taemin narrowed his eyes to try and remember who this man was. He was dressed in party robes, but there was still a sword on his hip, a curved sword which meant he worked in the special guard, but was he a lord or a commoner brought to knighthood by hard work?

  
  


“I am Lord Jongkook of your stepmother's father's side. I once played dress up with you when you were a young thing. I had never thought I would let anyone put a bow in my hair and call me princess,” the man laughed.

  
  


It took a moment, but Taemin remembered barely a overly muscled man with a flower ribbon in his hair and most likely a young Taemin had put it there. Taemin use to put flowers in Jongin's hair all the time. So this man was a cousin of Jongin's, but no relation to Taemin himself, at least not recently. He bowed. “It is good to see you again, Lord Jongkook.”

  
  


“And it is good to see you again as well, Princess Taemin. I heard it was a treacherous adventure you had to get back home. It was a good thing the Mage King happened by you. But, we're alone, so tell me the truth. I hear the king of Choi is a touchy man. Did you have to fight him off often?”

  
  


Taemin's mouth formed an 'o'. He felt insulted. Yes Minho was touchy, but he was kind. Taemin had been surprised, but honestly he had never disliked any of Minho's touches except for that one time Minho had accidentally gone too far, but if he hadn't then Taemin would have never known the truth about himself. Even if Minho still wanted Taemin as his bride, he would have gone about it thinking Taemin was a girl. He might have lost his chance. “King Minho was nothing but kind to me. But, a savior does deserve a favor, does he not?”

  
  


Lord Jongkook raised a brow. “And what favor have you given to the Mage King, my dear princess?”

  
  


Taemin didn't like the way this man called Minho. He said 'Mage' with snark in his voice. “What any princess would give as a favor, a kiss.”

  
  


“And how did he take your kiss, Princess Taemin.”

  
  


“Most thankfully,” Taemin answered quickly. Well, the first kiss had been for saving his life after doing something stupid, even getting bit by a snake.

  
  


Lord Jongkook reached out and touched Taemin's arm. “Then can I have your favor, Princess Taemin?”

  
  


Taemin pulled away but only ended up pressing against the railing again. “You have done nothing to deserve it yet, my lord. A Princess' kiss isn't given away so easily.”

  
  


Lord Jongkook's brows suddenly furrowed and he looked angry. He started reaching out for Taemin again when feet suddenly padded onto the balcony with them.

  
  


“Oh, there you are, Lord Jongkook I was looking...oh and Taemin. It seems you two have already started talking,” Taemin's stepmother said looking between them and smiled. “Well this saves me time.”

  
  


“Stepmother, I would like to go back to my seat if there is something you would like to talk to me about,” Taemin said.

  
  


His stepmother frowned. It was that look that use to make Taemin's stomach twist in guilt and feel like dirt beneath the queen's gold leaf slippers. “No, there is nothing to discuss. Your father and I talked while you were gone. Who knows what those men did to you while you were with them. You say you're still pure, but we can't be sure. Certainly you're not pregnant, but we had to have a husband ready for you when you came back. It's disgraceful to have a daughter with such questionable background so you're lucky my cousin here looked past that and thought your beauty enough to convince him to take you as his wife.”

  
  


Taemin gasped. “You're marrying me off to him?”

  
  


“Taemin!” his stepmother snapped. “How dare you speak like that in front of your future husband. You have been of very bad temper since coming home. Please settle yourself down and address your future husband correctly.”

  
  


Taemin gritted his teeth. No. He did not want this. Did Lord Jongkook even know Taemin was a boy? He glanced over the man again. Even from their short conversation, Taemin knew he would not like Lord Jongkook. For the first time, Taemin was glad he had been kidnapped. He couldn't believe he had been ready to be forced into a marriage with a man like this. He pushed past Lord Jongkook and his stepmother.

  
  


“Taemin, where are you going!” his stepmother yelled after him.

  
  


Taemin turned already back into the dining hall where others could hear them. “To my room without supper.”

  
  


**♛**

 

Minho was in a deep conversation with the king over the condition of Emerlpa's mage tower, or more what Minho liked to call mage prison, when he heard the commotion from the balcony. His eyes widened seeing Taemin rushing across the dining hall with anger written on his face. King Kangin sighed beside him.

  
  


“I told her not to tell Taemin until after dinner.”

  
  


Minho turned his attention back to the king. “What is this about?”

  
  


“Forgive my daughter's bad manners, King Minho. It seems my queen introduced her to her fiance'.”

  
  


Minho's eyes widened. “Fiance'?”

  
  


The king gave him an apologetic look. “I suspected you might have wanted to ask for her hand, and I would have given her to you, but my queen was insistent while Taemin was away, that we needed to have a fiance' lined up when she returned.”

  
  


The queen had been busy while Taemin was away. Was it fear that Taemin would come back with questions about why potential rapers didn't touch him? Or that he had learned of the truth somehow? He needed more answers. “Do you not have other children, my king?”

  
  


King Kangin laughed. “Other children with that woman? Never. I love my Jongin here, he was a godsend after my first wife died, but I hadn't been very enthusiastic about conceiving him. It's a confusing time when you begin to fall in love with someone you were forced to marry.”

  
  


Minho agreed. He wondered if Taemin was beginning to love him as well. “Why would she be angered by an engagement?”

  
  


King Kangin sighed and leaned against the back of his throne. “She use to be so excited about the prospect of an engagement.”

  
  


“It's because she had her heart set on our Mage King here,” Jongin piped up from the other side of the king.

  
  


Minho caught Jongin's eyes and remembered he was angry with Taemin. The crown prince had come up to him when Minho was roaming about at the beginning of the feast with questions about Taemin. Telling the prince about Taemin's true gender had not been part of the plan, but as Minho talked with the younger boy, he realized in order to keep the secret of Taemin, she had to brainwash her own son as well. Minho had skipped the part about their marriage, but had admitted to touching Taemin and seeing him naked and admitted to having slept with many others before. Jongin had been angry almost drawing his sword, but Minho quickly admitted he was also in love with Taemin and only wanted what was best for him.

  
  


“Taemin, with a crush?” the king laughed. “My queen has stomped all those sorts of thoughts out of her head by now.”

  
  


“Perhaps not with the Mage King himself, no offense my lord, but with Choi'rin. You know how she fantasized about it.”

  
  


King Kangin nodded. “But she has been there and even danced in a ball. There's no time for fantasies now. She will make many many beautiful grandchildren.”

  
  


Minho's chest tightened. No, no 'she' would not. “Excuse me, it has been a long day and I must relieve myself for a moment.”

  
  


The king waved him off and Minho quickly made his way out. It had been long enough not to look suspicious and more than being angry with Taemin for not going with the plan, he wanted to make sure his beloved was alright. He found Taemin curled up on a seat in a hall not far from the dining hall. He quietly moved in and stood before his bride.

  
  


“Taemin.”

  
  


Taemin looked up, eyes watery, but no tears falling yet. “Oh, you're here.”

  
  


“You told your brother?”

  
  


Taemin frowned and hid his head in his knees curled up on the seat again. “Are you here to yell at me?”

  
  


“No, you were right that your brother is innocent. I'm here to see if you're alright.”

  
  


“No,” was all Taemin said.

  
  


Minho took the space beside Taemin on the seat. He glanced around before reaching a hand out and rubbing Taemin's back. “I heard you were introduced to your fiance'.”

  
  


“I hate him,” Taemin said. “He's horrible and old and he'll hurt me.”

  
  


Minho chuckled. “Good thing you don't have to be with him then.”

  
  


Taemin laughed and lifted his head again, looking at Minho. The tears had fallen. Minho reached over with his other hand and wiped his thumbs down the lines they made on Taemin's beautiful face. “You're crying.”

  
  


“I'm not, boys don't cry,” Taemin said.

  
  


Minho moved closer. “Boys can cry, too, if they want.”

  
  


Taemin sniffed. Only a few tears had escaped before he had stopped them again. “I hardly cry. I'm frustrated. To think I would have willingly accepted this had I not been kidnapped.”

  
  


“I'm sorry,” Minho said. He did not know what else to say. Had Taemin not been kidnapped, Minho would have never met his love either. It was saddening to think about, but even more saddening to think all the different things that could have happened to Taemin while in the hands of his kidnappers.

  
  


“Talk to your stepmother about this. If she insists or doesn't give you any answers as to why you haven't bled or anything like that, I will go to your father and admit our marriage.”

  
  


Taemin nodded then moved so he knelt beside Minho and hooked his arms around Minho's neck looking down at him. “I wish you did not have to leave me tonight. I do not want to be alone in that bedroom. It is not this Taemin's bedroom.”

  
  


“Well,” Minho started and put his hands on Taemin's hips, “you could sneak into my bedroom, but I think that would do more damage to your reputation then there already is.”

  
  


A smile cracked on Taemin's lips and he leaned down surprising Minho with a hard kiss that Minho returned just as feverishly. He wished as well he did not have to spend this night alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

  
  


A sir breakfast was much too sweet for Taemin's taste after the savory meals Taemin woke up to every morning the weeks he spent in Choi'rin. He ate twice as many meat cakes as he did the banana crunch pies, a favorite of his, and then got dressed. This morning he would speak to his stepmother about the engagement.

  
  


Again, Taemin refused to wear the white robes that all Sir maidens did and opted for white riding gear he found in his chest, gear that looked more for show than any actual hard riding unlike the dark cobalt blue ones he had worn on the way to Sireme'. Perhaps the outfit the wife would wear while accompanying her husband on a hunt. The thought made Taemin oddly happy. If Minho had had something like this made for him surely that meant Taemin could go on hunts with his husband in the future, though Taemin hoped he would be allowed to participate even if it was only desert pigeons he was allowed to shoot.

  
  


It was late in the morning when Taemin ventured out of his old room to seek out his stepmother. The second queen's quarters were on the opposite side of the castle from the king's, but next to Taemin's own and it wasn't long before Taemin felt his palms sweating as the familiar gold gargoyles his stepmother was so fond of from a southern kingdom grew in size and quantity indicating Taemin was getting closer and closer to his stepmother's sitting room. There were three maids frolicking in front of a large thick fur curtain that closed off the queen's sitting room from the rest of the hall. They bowed upon seeing Taemin and gave him happy greetings. Taemin nodded back to them.

  
  


“Is the queen in?” Taemin asked.

  
  


The maids looked between each other then giggled. “She is, but she is talking with Lord Jongkook. You're so lucky, Princess Taemin. Lord Jongkook has been wanted by many of the maidens.”

  
  


Taemin frowned. What was so good about this Lord Jongkook? Taemin had seen nothing good when they first met. Perhaps had they met before Taemin had met Minho Taemin would have been able to find something attractive about his large muscles or his smile, or money, but Taemin did not need money and Minho's muscles looked much more natural, and his eyes....

  
  


“Oh, excuse me for speaking out of turn. Please wait here and you may see the queen. She is almost done,” the maid said.

  
  


Taemin sighed and leaned against the wall, arms and legs crossed.

  
  


“Oh!”

  
  


Taemin looked up hearing the sudden gasps from the maids. They seemed to be pretending to clean while listening in to whatever Lord Jongkook and the queen were talking about. The one maid gave Taemin a sheepish grin when their eyes met.

  
  


“Forgive me princess, but may I give you an odd compliment.”

  
  


Odd compliment? “You don't need to compliment me.”

  
  


The maid chuckled. “It's just, with your hair short now, for a second you looked like a boy. And don't misunderstand, you make an absolutely gorgeous man as much as you do a beautiful woman.”

  
  


Taemin laughed, eyes crinkling. “Thank you.”

  
  


He thought he saw the maid blush. Taemin wondered about the reaction, but could not fully process it as someone pushed past the fur curtains. It was Lord Jongkook. He grinned seeing Taemin, but Taemin only glared and turned his head away, pushing past the older man to get inside. He didn't want to leave any time for his 'fiance'' to think of a conversation to start with him.

  
  


The second queen's quarters were lavished in gold and red, but they were not as spacious as those of the queen's. Taemin had seen where his mother had once stayed for the ten months she had lived in Sireme'. He was shown it again that night by Jongin who, in a way to understand the relationship between his 'sister' and the Mage King and his mother, ranted on about his not yet announced fiance and how beautiful she would look in her quarters. The queen herself sat on a red pile of cushions before a fire placed with a small table of herbal tea set out for her and brunch snacks of nuts and chili sprinkled fruits. When she saw Taemin, she frowned and waved Taemin to sit on the pile of pillows opposite of her.

  
  


“Taemin, have you come to apologize?” she asked.

  
  


“Yes,” Taemin said. “I should not have embarrassed the family like that. If I was displeased, I should have kept quiet until such a time a more private conversation could be had.”

  
  


“Yes,” the queen said and poured Taemin a cup of tea. “Are you displeased?”

  
  


Taemin took the tea and sipped it slowly beginning to feel nervous. “Yes.”

  
  


“And why? Jongkook is not too old for you and he is handsome, strong, and rich.”

  
  


“I do not need a rich husband,” Taemin said. “And it is his personality that displeases me.”  
  
  


“How do you know his personality when you have barely met him, Taemin?” the queen questioned.

  
  


“He seemed to dislike the Mage King,” Taemin said. “I find favor in the mages.”

  
  


The queen scoffed. “I think you find favor in the Mage King. You need to erase those ideas from your head, Taemin. You are a princess, you can not marry just whoever you want. You didn't care before, who put those thoughts in your head?”

  
  


Taemin gripped his cup firmly in his hand. “Why can't I marry who I want? What if I wanted to marry the Mage King? He is my savior and he is young, strong, and a powerful king. Would it not be a good investment for our kingdom? Father likes mages as well. Emerlpa would have to give in to our magic demands caught between our two kingdoms.”

  
  


The queen slammed her hand down about her small table. “Taemin, politics is not a place for a Princess' meddling. Your only job is to lay for your husband. You knew this when I allowed you to wear those white robes which you have yet to dress yourself in since returning.”

  
  


“I haven't bled, stepmother,” Taemin said, “I have no right wearing those clothes. Does Lord Jongkook know that? Does he know I may never bare him a child? What does he know of me, stepmother, what does he know!”

  
  


The queen glared. “Insolent child. I treat you like my own daughter and this is what I get? How dare you question me! Lord Jongkook knows what he needs to know. He is the only one that _would_ take you after finding all of that out.”

  
  


Taemin stared into his tea. He did not know what to say. Any second know he would spill the truth, not that he was a boy, but that he had already married. He suddenly chugged his drink back to keep from saying anything and stood. “I will not marry him. You are a liar, My Queen. I can not let you lie to that man as well even if I do not like him.”

  
  


Taemin took a step, but his leg gave out beneath him and he felt back onto the cushions. He felt dizzy. The ceiling began to turn circles above him and he turned his head to see his stepmother with a calm expression.

  
  


“Why?” Taemin croaked out.

  
  


“I can't have you and that Mage King convincing your father to break off your engagement with Lord Jongkook.”

  
  


“Why? Is it...” words were beginning to fail him”...because I'm....”

  
  


“Because you're the worst excuse for a princess,” his stepmother said and stood glaring down at him.

  
  


Taemin slowed and finished his sentence, but it was only the move of his mouth, no sound. But, he still caught a glimpse of the fear in his stepmother's eyes when she understood.

  
  


'because I'm a boy.'

  
  


**♛**

  
  


Taemin awoke to thin sunlight filtering through cracks at the top of a wooden wall of a small cold and damp room. There was no window, just a door on one side that Taemin suspected was locked, but the cracks were pig enough that a bird could fly through. Taemin examined himself. There were bruises on his arms, but otherwise, he was untouched if you did not count the poison. Never in his life would Taemin think the queen would poison him. Why? It also made no sense for her to keep Taemin around so long. Couldn't she have just killed Taemin at birth? Was it just about disrespecting the Quinz kingdom who had sent such a beautiful princess to steal the king's heart away from her?

  
  


There was a small stool off to one corner and Taemin quietly padded over to it, pulling the stool to where the cracks were and peaked out. They were in the streets of Sir, a place Taemin had only been escorted by guards and her brother or when his stepmother had been forced to bring Taemin along on shopping trips, but Taemin usually stayed in a cart. They had dragged him away after being knocked out like that? Taemin could only think of one reason why. They were to force the marriage.

  
  


Taemin slipped a hand inside his trousers and pulled out a sheet of marbled paper Minho had given him as a means to get messages to him. There was a cooking pot in a corner of the room and Taemin grabbed an old piece of burned wood to write quickly: Forced Marriage. Scared. A desert dove perched to the right of Taemin seeming unafraid of humans, possibly an escaped pet or just one that had been fed too often by humans. He reached out for it acting as if he had food and the bird gladly came over and into Taemin's grasp. It did not make a sound, only flopped around in Taemin's hands scratching him with its small talons as Taemin hooked his message to its foot. Then, he shooed it to the crack and it flew away Taemin hoped Minho would get the message soon.

  
  


The single door of the room opened and Taemin's eyes widened seeing the queen holding a blue headdress, a very familiar blue headdress. “Why do you have that?”

  
  


“Be thankful I even brought the headdress for you. You don't deserve to wear any of your mother's bridal garments for being so ungrateful.”

  
  


Taemin didn't want to wear it. He backed up into a corner, but his stepmother tugged him down by his short locks and pinned it to his head. He was afraid of ripping the precious fabric if he was to remove it.

  
  


“Alright, come in,” the queen said.

  
  


A nervous priest and someone in a groom's mask Taemin suspected to be Lord Jongkook entered. Lord Jongkook quickly stepped up to Taemin and grabbed his hands. Taemin started to fight him off.

  
  


“No, no, I don't want to marry him.”

  
  


“You don't get a choice in who you want to marry, Princess.”

  
  


Another man suddenly entered and wrapped a cloth around Taemin's face while Lord Jongkook still held his hands. Taemin's protests turned into muffled sounds of displeasure.

  
  


“Begin,” the queen said to the priest. “But do so quickly. Skip the parts that need not be read.”

  
  


The priest nodded. He did not carry a mage's staff like the priests in the castle and so Taemin supposed he was a priest for the common people. Mage priests would not sell out their princess to the queen, they did not need the gold. The priest's words were barely audible to Taemin. None of this mattered. Taemin was already legally married. And even if they did sign, it would be annulled the instant Minho arrived. Taemin hoped he hurried.

  
  


Before he knew it, the priest had ended and held out a documentation for them both to sign. Lord Jongkook did so willingly while Taemin would not let his hand write his name. Eventually the queen forced a scribble onto the paper and signed an X with her own name below it. Taemin's chest suddenly tightened and he could see Lord Jongkook leaning in for the kiss that ended the wedding. Taemin tried to move his head, but Lord Jongkook kept it in place and the moment he felt the other man's lips on his, Taemin rammed up with his head.

  
  


“Ow, this little...everyone out!” Lord Jongkook screamed rubbing his forehead where Taemin had bunted it.

  
  


The queen grinned and rushed the priest and other man out. Taemin suddenly felt like prey as Lord Jongkook moved in on him, grabbing his hands and pulling him to the bed Taemin had woken up on. It must have been a commoner's hotel. Taemin had never been to one. He fell and the mattress was hard against his back. Taemin tried to push away, but he was weak, both from the poisoning and from his years believing a princess did not need to be strong. He wished he had had more time to train with Minho. He wished he had taken his archery more serious. He wished he had danced more. There were many things Taemin wished, but he had not known then what he knew now.

  
  


Lord Jongkook removed the cloth from around Taemin's mouth and wrapped it around his wrists to keep them from pushing at him. “Stop!”

  
  


“No,” Lord Jongkook said and began to remove Taemin's pants.

  
  


“No, you will not like what you find there,” Taemin said voice cracking in fear.

  
  


Lord Jongkook just grinned upon seeing Taemin flaccid member and poked it. “What, this? Or are you talking about not yet bleeding. Trust me, tonight you will bleed.”

  
  


But Taemin couldn't bleed. He was a man. “I will never bleed.”

  
  


Lord Jongkook's eyebrows furrowed. “You...you know?”

  
  


Taemin swallowed then nodded. Lord Jongkook suddenly grabbed Taemin and flipped him over. Taemin gasped. He felt more scared not able to see the other man. He tried kicking at him as the sounds of Lord Jongkook getting undressed made it to his ears.

  
  


“I'll just have to make it where you can't tell anyone.”

  
  


Tears sprung to Taemin's eyes when he felt flesh press between his butt. It did not press inside, but moved up and down, getting hotter and bigger.

  
  


“Since your stepmother told me you were really a boy, I have been fantasizing about this. I already have ten bastard children, I don't need any royal one. A wife I can just fuck all day without any of that hassle sounded perfect. Plus, if you never have kids then Quinz will look bad. King Heechul has a temper. He's trying to marrying a cousin of his off to your brother, but the queen already has a bride for him as well. Just goes to show you shouldn't marry outside the kingdom.”

  
  


He was too big, Taemin could feel it. And he wouldn't be gentle. Taemin did not know how to apologize to Minho if this man entered him. Taemin fell to his stomach and turned, kicking up hard. Lord Jongkook groaned and bent forward.

  
  


“Too bad I have already married outside of mine,” Taemin said.

  
  


Lord Jongkook peeked up at him. “What do you mean?”

  
  


Taemin glared. “I mean you will not get away with this. If you touch me anymore, you will die.”

  
  


Lord Jongkook laughed, but it was a broken laugh from the pain of the kick to his groin. “Why would I die for touching my wife.”

  
  


“Because it's my wife you're touching.”

  
  


Taemin looked up suddenly. Minho stood at the doorway with a glare as hot and deadly as molten fire.

  
  


**♛**

  
  


The marbled note was like a fire arrow shooting straight at Minho's chest at half the speed. He watched it wide eyed as one of his raiders entered the room and over to his desk in his guest room with it in hand. Before Minho could finish reading it, he was up with his staff and headed out.

  
  


“Where?” he asked the raider that had delivered the message. “A black mask saw the note from a hotel in the city. It is not far from here, my lord.”

  
  


A black mask was one of the special men Jonghyun trained and taught to hide in the shadows of the other castles and cities to keep watch. Minho had brought a few of them along to keep an eye on Taemin and the queen. He would have put one on the prince and king as well if that didn't put a risk on his kingdom's growing friendship with Sireme'. Minho fingered the top of his sheathed staff as he walked the hall, catching glances of his black masks and hawks already put in the castle. There was a Sir spy in Choi'rin, but they were nothing like what Minho had, yet Minho still did not understand Taemin's stepmother's plans. It annoyed him as did the walking. He wanted to run to his beloved, but that would give alarm and any of the queen's bees could see them and inform her or distract Minho in time to get there too late.

  
  


Outside, they cloaked themselves in the gold brown patterned shawls popular among the Sir men and walked about the crowded early night streets trying to get the best bargains on market goods that had not sold in the early morning rush. They wove between people, sometimes scurried down a street, only coming together to give Minho an update on where they were headed.

  
  


There it was, a small middle class commoner's hotel. Just inside there was a magicless priest sipping a horn of desert gold mead . Minho could see the marks of a town cart beside the building and guessed that was how they had gotten Taemin and the queen here unnoticed. How they had gotten Taemin here at all was still a mystery to him, though he had heard the raiders walking with him mention something about a human sized sack being carried like a child in Lord Jongkook's arms earlier that evening. Minho did not like Lord Jongkook. He had had dealings with him before sitting in council together in a neutral territory between Choi'rin and Sireme' when Minho discussed with King Kangin their alliance just after Minho had declared Yooguen his heir. It had been obvious the displeasure Lord Jongkook had knowing the next king of the mage friendly kingdom was yet another mage.

  
  


The fact the priest had already sat down to waste the night away meant the wedding had already taken place, a wedding that might as well have been play as it had no real meaning since Taemin was already his. The more important question was if Minho had arrived in time to help Taemin from being shamed if this Lord Jongkook knew Taemin was a boy and did not care. He did not ask the bartender for the room, he simply strolled down the hall with his head still covered as if he knew exactly where he was going and his raiders took care of the coverup. Minho did know where he was going when he saw a strange scarred man standing outside one door. He kept his hand over the topaz at the top of his shaft on his side as he walked up to the man, collecting energy from it and inside himself into a ball in his hand.

  
  


“What do you want?” the man asked and pulled out a small dagger, grinning with missing teeth, a hired lackey from the slum streets.

  
  


Minho didn't bother to answer. He could hear Taemin behind that door. Those whines, though in a different key, were familiar to Minho and he could hear Lord Jongkook as well. The Mage King pressed his hand into the man's chest and he collapsed then Minho grabbed the door handle and pulled it open.

  
  


“I mean you will not get away with this. If you touch me anymore, you will die.” Taemin said from his spot on the bed, naked from the waist down.

  
  


“Why would I die for touching my wife?” Lord Jongkook asked curled up on the edge of the same bed holding his freed crotch in his hands with a grit of pain to his words.

  
  


“Because it's my wife you're touching,” Minho said from the doorway.

  
  


Lord Jongkook turned and glared. “What are you doing here. You are a guest and you are overstepping your boundaries trying to get in our way. I am consummating our marriage, go away with your affections for another's wife.”

  
  


Minho stepped into the room and up to the bed. “He is my wife. You are attempting to rape the king consort of Choi'rin.”

  
  


“What?” Jongkook asked.

  
  


Taemin hurried off the bed. His hands were tied together, but he managed to get past Jongkook who was still in pain and into Minho's arms. Minho held Taemin to his chest with one arm and the other, he grabbed his staff from his sheathed and held it out to Lord Jongkook. “Did you touch him?”

  
  


Lord Jongkook growled. “The king won't be happy.”

  
  


“Oh, I beg to differ,” Minho said. “The king likes me well and by law, I am Taemin's savior I can marry him as I wish.”

  
  


“I'll tell him...I'll tell him Taemin's a boy,” Lord Jongkook threatened.

  
  


“Don't bother, We already were planning on that,” Taemin spoke up then turned to Minho. “Make him stop talking. I don't want to do this here.”

  
  


Minho leaned down and kissed the top of Taemin's head then glared at Lord Jongkook. The raiders came in before Minho could utter a spell and quieted him themselves.

  
  


“Taemin, are you alright?”

  
  


Taemin held tight to Minho. “I've caused you trouble. I am sorry.”

  
  


“He didn't hurt you?”

  
  


Taemin shook his head. “No, I am still only yours, but my lips...the wedding.”

  
  


Minho chuckled and lifted Taemin's head. He kissed those lips, always so sweet, as the raiders drug Lord Jongkook's unconscious body out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

  
  


There was no time for rest that night. Taemin kept close to Minho as they hurried through the Sir streets back to the castle and up to his father's study with the unconscious Lord Jongkook in tow. He did not ask what they were going to do with him, Taemin did not care. If Lord Jongkook was to be punished tonight, it would not be the first time Taemin had seen a beheading. He did not prefer killing and had only fought with Minho in the desert out of fear that Minho was not as kind of a man as he appeared. However, it would not phase him. He had gotten glimpses of something much more since his kidnapping and had almost experienced it himself tonight and all those afternoons ago.

  
  


Inside the castle, the guards stepped forward to question their late return and the state of Lord Jongkook. Taemin told them to stand down. He took on the air of his brother when Jongin had to show his status as the next king. Taemin was a king of sorts. He should have been king, but he had no desire to take that away from Jongin. The guards were a bit taken off by the sudden change of demeanor in their princess. The maid had been right, Taemin did look a terribly lot like his younger brother and when dressed in riding clothes, a unisex uniform, he could be taken as a very beautiful man. They stood aside and Taemin rushed them to his father's quarters were other guards were less inclined to give into a demanding face.

  
  


“Why is the Lord Jongkook unconscious?” one asked.

  
  


“Would a criminal not run if he could?” Taemin answered.

  
  


“And this man is a criminal?” the guard asked.

  
  


Minho put a hand on Taemin's back. “He has done a wrong to me. The king would like to know why his guest has been offended.”

  
  


The guards looked at each other and then one knocked on the door to the king's study. “Your Lord, Princess Taemin and the Mage King are here to see you. They have...well, it seems the Mage King has been offended.”

  
  


The other guard looked Taemin up and down. Taemin held the blue veil of his mother's bride robes in his hand, but otherwise was dressed as he was earlier that day. “What is it that has offended this king, Princess?”

  
  


Taemin glanced at Minho and frowned. “I must tell my father first. It is something his ears and my brother must hear. Yes, my brother will need to be here as well.”

  
  


The second guard seemed to understand the importance of the situation while the first was still tapping on the king's door. King Kangin suddenly appeared glaring at the guard. He was dressed in sleep robes and Taemin felt bad waking his aging father. The king's eyes widened seeing Taemin, Minho, and Minho's raiders holding an unconscious Lord Jongkook. One of the raiders turned and hurried off to retrieve the crown prince.

  
  


“Where is he off to?” King Kangin asked.

  
  


“To get Jongin,” Taemin answered and moved forward to his father, hands clutching at his collar. “Father we must talk. There are very important issues we need to discuss and most you will not like.”

  
  


The king seemed hesitant with his wife's unconscious cousin so close by, but allowed them in with only one guard and one raider to hold Lord Jongkook in place encase he woke up. They waited quietly for Jongin to show up and when the prince did, his eyes were red rimmed and face splotchy as if he had been crying. Both Taemin and King Kangin stood to see what could have possibly upset the crown prince so. Jongin did cry more than Taemin, but only for very serious things.

  
  


“It's mother, she...oh it's such a stupid thing to cry about. I'm a prince, I should do what's best for our kingdom.”

  
  


“Jongin, what is it?” Taemin asked petting his brother's hair.

  
  


“Mother has already taken the dowry of one of the Grand Collector's grandaughters.”

  
  


The Grand Collector was a lord given the title for years of service as the royal house's accountant. Taemin frowned. Jongin had seemed to truly want the engagement with the Lu girl from Quinz. He had even been given a likeness of her and though older, Taemin thought the girl looked much to young to be married off already. He turned to King Kangin and bowed deeply.

  
  


“Taemin, what is it?” King Kangin asked.

  
  


“You know well I do not hate my stepmother. I have always tried hard to please her in hopes that she would treat me like her own daughter, but there are two things you must know.”

  
  


King Kangin reached down and lifted Taemin's head. “What is it child?”

  
  


Taemin glanced up at him then down again. He could barely breath. How would he say this, all of this. Minho moved and placed a hand on Taemin's back. He whispered just enough for Taemin to know what he was asking, but Taemin shook his head and stood straight.

  
  


“Father I have to admit to something I have kept from you since arriving here. I was so upset with the arranged marriage because,” he glanced over at Minho, “I have already given my hand away.”

  
  


“What?” Jongin said and hurried forward. “You didn't tell me that. How could you not trust me with that?”

  
  


Taemin gave his brother a smile. “Please be happy for us, brother. You know why I could not say anything.”

  
  


Jongin nodded. “Of course I am. King Minho already told me he was in love with you.”

  
  


Taemin blushed and looked over at his father. King Kangin was silent for a while then slowly, he moveed forward to Minho and clamped a hand hard onto his shoulder. “You have some nerve coming into my kingdom and making it so obvious your intentions toward my daughter while I blabbered on about how much I would love to give her to you, but couldn't and not once did you say, 'Well too bad because I already invoked the rights of a savior'. Do you know how much gold I had to give that man!”

  
  


King Kangin pointed at Lord Jongkook still unconscious. Taemin couldn't help but giggle a bit out of nerves and relief his father was not angry with the arrangement.

  
  


“Thank you, King Kangin, but this is not all. Had we the time, I would have come to Sir and asked for Taemin's hand properly. It is hard to say this because are kingdoms are friends, but such a serious matter, as a friend, I can not keep from you.”

  
  


“Father, this morning I was poisoned,” Taemin said.

  
  


King Kangin was angry. “Who dare?”

  
  


“Mother,” Jongin said. Taemin turned to him in surprise. “She came to me only a few hours ago and admitted it. Mother said she did it because Taemin wasn't complying the way Taemin usually did before hand. It would make sense since Taemin was already married. Mother said she took Taemin to a hotel for a quiet private wedding with Lord Jongkook here. She said that was more than what a princess who had killed her mother and ran away to do questionable things with questionable men deserved. I sent men out to find Taemin, but they reported the deed was already done. I cried mostly for you, Taemin, but it seems I was wrong.”

  
  


“No, that was exactly what happened,” Taemin said. “However, I sent a note to Minho. He gave me paper encase something like this should arise before we told you, father, and he came just in time, but still, Lord Jongkook has touched another's wife.”

  
  


“He did not know you were another's wife,” King Kangin tried to defend.

  
  


Minho stepped forward, voice raised. “Whether another's wife or not, you would let a man touch a women even against her will in your kingdom?”

  
  


King Kangin shook his head. “Of course not, but he is my wife's cousin. I had to try and defend him. It baffles me that your mother would be so underhanded about getting you married and you, Jongin, I have already taken the dowry for Heechul's cousin. How could your mother take another?”

  
  


“Father,” Taemin said, voice small and cracking. “There is a reason and I'm afraid this will hurt you the most.”

  
  


“Taemin, I can tell him if it's too much for you,” Minho said.

  
  


Taemin shook his head. “Father, I do not know whether mother died from childbirth or not, but I do know this: Jongin has not bathe with me since we were toddlers so the only people who have seen me naked until the day I was kidnapped were stepmother and the nursemaid and her daughter that I've had since I was born. There came a time while travelling with King Minho to his kingdom that we had to bathe together for it was safer, but it was not a maiden's body he looked upon, it was not even a girl's.”

  
  


“What I saw was the body of a beautiful, beautiful man,” Minho said.

  
  


“I don't understand,” King Kangin said.

  
  


Jongin moved to stand beside Taemin and hooked an arm with his in support. “Taemin is not my elder sister, father, he's my elder brother. He should have been the crown prince. I should have just been a bastard son.”

  
  


King Kangin stumbled back and flopped into his chair. He held his head and sighed. “I have wronged King Heechul.”

  
  


**♛**

 

Minho sat with the king at his desk discussing every possible way around a conflict with Quinz while Taemin and Jongin spoke about the wrongs the queen had put on them both. It was crazy to Minho that the queen had gotten away with so much. Minho had seen both a man and woman in bed before he was the same age as the crowned prince, but he could admire the prince for wanting to do right by his queen seeing as King Kangin had many regrets for not doing the same.

  
  


The easiest solve would be to make Taemin the next king of Sireme', but Taemin had been adminant that Jongin remain the crown prince and seeing as Taemin was already King Consort of Choi'rin it would give Minho too much power, power he was not ready for nor wanted. One thing was certain, both Lord Jongkook who had woken and tried to attack Minho but was now in the dungeons, and the queen would need to be questioned and, if proven guilty, punished, and if it happened that the queen hired the nursemaid to kill the first queen in childbirth, both the current queen and the nursemaid would be put to death.

  
  


“I still can not bring myself to do it,” King Kangin said. “I loved her once. I thought I did at least. She was such a beautiful women, eager to please the crown prince. She had been my sweetheart before I was king and my lover after.”

  
  


Minho sighed. “Then why agree to King Heechul's offer to give you his sister?”

  
  


“I was greedy,” King Kangin admitted. “Heechul's sister was a beauty and she was a princess and I wanted Quinz and Sireme' to continue to be friends.”

  
  


“Then let King Heechul convict her if it ends up she killed the queen. The nursemaid must be punished.”

  
  


King Kangin agreed. They sent for the nursemaid and her daughter. There was nothing but guilt on their faces. The nursemaid bowed before them all and cried out. “Please, I will tell you everything, but let my daughter go. The queen promised a rich husband if she helped. I begged her to take the offer.” The nursemaid's daughter cried silently, wrists shackled together.

  
  


“Tell us what happened,” King Kangin said.

  
  


“The queen from Quinz did have a hard time delivering, but our current queen, she urged me not to help her. She told me she was pregnant and I...I am sorry my king, but I think it is wrong to leave such a lady in a situation. My own husband did the same. I pretended to help the queen, but she died and we hid the gender of the child named Taemin.”

  
  


Minho looked over at Taemin. His eyes were glittered with tears. Minho wanted to go over to him, but Jongin was there doing fine comforting his sibling.

  
  


The king sighed. “I...can not deal with this right now. King Minho, you are my son-in-law now. I understand your reasoning for marrying my daug-son and if your laws are not against a man and a man than I will not take him from you, but you will have to explain that to King Heechul as well. As part of our family now, I leave it to you and Jongin to decide what to do with this matter and King Heechul.” King Kangin moved to the back door of his study and started for the bedroom.

  
  


Jongin moved from his spot next to Taemin to stand with Minho. “Move them somewhere they can't get out and keep your eye on them,” he ordered.

  
  


Once the guards had gone with the maids, Minho moved to Taemin and kissed his cheek. “It will be fine.”

  
  


“She killed my mother,” Taemin said.

  
  


Minho kissed his cheek again. “Go get some sleep.”

  
  


Two guards and two raiders ushered Taemin to Minho's bedroom. Minho did not trust Taemin going back to his room so close to the queen's. He had sent raiders to track the queen down and they had yet to report back to him.

  
  


“What shall we do, King Minho,” Jongin asked.

  
  


“We need to contact King Heechul and we need to find your mother. I am sorry. This must be hard for you, too.”

  
  


Jongin sighed. “I love her, but as soon as I began my king training, she only comes to me to tell me what to do. It has started to become frustrating since it is always something different than what father wants. I love my father. He is a good king even if loose with the women.”

  
  


Minho chuckled and lifted a hand to Jongin's hair. “I have a son who would love to meet his kindhearted uncle.”

  
  


Jongin smiled. “When I have my own son, I would be happy to send him to Choi'rin to study the magic even if he is not a mage himself.”

  
  


They both walked out of the King's study and headed for the council room only to stop when a rush of guards started toward them. They had a small gargoyle emblem on their breastplates, the guards of the queen and her family.

  
  


“Mage King, you have offended the Kim family of the eastern mansion. Where is Lord Jongkook?”

  
  


Minho glared. Jongin next to him tightened up.

  
  


“He is in the custody of the king,” Jongin answered. “He attempted to rape my sibling.”

  
  


“We understand they were married,” one of the guards said. “It was his right to take his new wife.”

  
  


“Taemin is my wife,” Minho said. “We have been married for over a week.”

  
  


“Where is my mother,” Jongin asked.

  
  


“It seems the queen was right, the Mage King is brainwashing our royal family.” The guard suddenly pulled out their swords. “You will not touch the queen.”

  
  


“She found out,” Jongin said and pulled out his sword.

  
  


Minho unclipped his sheathed staff. “It seems there will be a fight.”

  
  


**♛**

 

Taemin let out a breath of air in the form of a sigh upon entering Minho's room. There were chests upon chests brought in from the carriage they had ridden together, chests that held gifts for King Kangin and Taemin's belongings that were only to be shown if they had been able to get the Sir King to agree to a marriage between Minho and Taemin before Taemin's stepmother interfered. Taemin walked over to one of the chests and pulled out from beneath rolls of silks and satins, the bow Minho had lend him their first day in Choi'rin and a quiver of arrows. He moved to the bed and began checking the arrow heads and his bow's tightness. Taemin was glad his father had not minded his marriage to Minho, but he felt there would still be a while before King Kangin would look at Minho as his son and truly understand what had happened. There was so much to take care of before then.

  
  


Taemin wondered when Minho would join him. He wanted to sleep, the drugs still moving through his bloodstream, but he was too nervous to. He had not been able to sleep well since leaving Minho's arms and it was an odd realization. Taemin had not noticed how much he depended on the mage already. Had Taemin married Lord Jongkook, he would definitely not have the same excitement to see his husband as he did with Minho.

  
  


There was suddenly a loud knocking from outside the door. Taemin stood and opened it, an arrow in his free hand only to see Jonghyun standing there urgently.

  
  


“Time to get you to a safe place, My Queen,” he said.

  
  


“What is going on?” Taemin asked.

  
  


“Seems your stepmother's family thinks Minho's the bad guy here. She really is quite a vixen isn't she. Key's coming in from the castle gate, marching through the town. I think your brother sent word to the town guard to let them through.”

  
  


“We're under attack then?” Taemin asked and turned to grab his bow from the bed. “Where's Minho.”

  
  


“Hold up there, Taemin. You're not going to fight, are you?”

  
  


Taemin glared at Jonghyun. “Where's Minho?”

  
  


Jonghyun shook his head. “No, you have to get to safety. You're the King Consort, not the King.”

  
  


“I am nothing if Minho gets hurt,” Taemin said and pushed past Jonghyun.

  
  


“What are you going to do? You can't use a sword.”

  
  


“I have a bow,” Taemin said. Jonghyun was right. Had Taemin still been a princess, he would have gone to safety without much defiance, but Taemin wasn't a princess, he wasn't even really a queen. It wasn't as if there was the possibility he was carrying Minho's child in his belly. He didn't have to be kept safe.

  
  


“Archers are on the tower. I'll take you up there, it's safe up there,” Jonghyun said.

  
  


“I want to see Minho,” Taemin said again headed for the hall door of Minho's quarters only to watch as it exploded with his stepmother's family guards. Jonghyun grabbed Taemin's arm and pulled him toward the stairs.

  
  


“If you want to see your husband again, then go and don't look back. Go to the top of the tower with the other archers and shoot off your arrows if you want. A staff is stronger than ten swords. Trust me, Minho will be fine.”

  
  


Taemin didn't know if he could trust Jonghyun's words. Certainly magic was powerful, but it took so long to create. Taemin rushed upwards anyways. When he got to the top of the tower of the guest room quarters, four of Jonghyun's raiders were already dead or wounded on the floor. One of the other five still shooting pushed Taemin behind crates of food brought up there to ferment in the desert sun early that morning. Taemin wrinkled his nose at the smell from them, but ignored it otherwise and tried to breath.

  
  


Which was worse, the kidnapping or this? Taemin didn't know. The kidnapping had lasted days and he could hear the screaming of his other nursemaids as they were raped around him and those other girls he met on the way to the market. Here, he had seen dead men already and Minho...and Jongin...and his father...his loved ones where were they? He couldn't just worry about himself.

  
  


At the tower above Taemin's mother's quarters were the enemy guards shooting at them. Taemin strung his bow and began to shoot aiming for their shoulders so they couldn't shoot anymore. When more than half of them had been immobilized, castle guard suddenly showed up and they began to fight. Taemin looked around. Below them on the high floor garden of the castle was a fight and Taemin gasped seeing Minho and Jongin in the middle of it. Had there not been swords present, Taemin would have thought it some sort of elaborate dance. Jongin was always beautiful in sword fighting and Minho, well Minho was just beautiful and Taemin's heart raced seeing him fight off the enemy knights with his sheathed staff and hands of glowing orange power.

  
  


Taemin looked back up. The archers and guards were fighting, but there was one of his stepmother's archers being protected by the rest. Taemin looked where his bow was aimed then lifted his own. Minho was oblivious down below, Jongin, too. Taemin licked his lips and closed both eyes before shooting. When he opened them, the archer was gone, but his arrow had had a chance to fly. It missed Minho by a mere meter, Taemin saw as he peeked over. Minho looked up probably having heard the sound of it whizzing by. Their eyes met. Minho smiled and then the high garden floor was covered by Sir Key's men. With the castle guards and all those loyal to the crown and Minho's men, Taemin's stepmother's men were outnumbered.

  
  


Taemin turned to one of the archers still left on the tower. “Did I kill him?” he asked.

  
  


“Yes,” the man said and handed Taemin more arrows.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

  
  


Minho was thankful for Key's arrival. Though most of the castle's guard took Minho's side as ordered by Jongin and King Kangin when he had been awoken and Jonghyun's men were more than skilled, the death toll of the queen's family guard was cut in half when seeing the other one hundred men entering the castle. There was no point in fighting when obviously outnumbered. They threw their swords down and surrendered. Minho had lingered around after that to make sure all enemies were safely put away and guarded. The queen was locked in her quarters, two of the female guards Key had brought with him watching over her and the nursemaid. The nursemaid's daughter had been detained elsewhere. It was as the sun tinted the sky pink that Jongin insisted Minho get some rest and he would take care of the rest. Taemin was probably waiting for him in the guest quarters and just the mention of his bride had Minho agreeing.

  
  


Taemin had killed for him. Minho was a bit surprised, but not ungrateful. He had been much to busy trying to collect enough energy for a spell that would put an end to the fighting on the high garden he had found himself and Jongin at to have noticed the arrow until it had lodged itself into more than likely his arm or leg. (Minho liked to think he would have moved upon hearing the arrow approach, just not fast enough and then while down someone else might have gotten the chance to put a sword in him). He needed to see how Taemin was doing with all of this. He just needed to see Taemin in general.

  
  


The queen of Choi'rin was sat patiently on Minho's bed stroking his bow. Minho smiled seeing Taemin and entered the room. Taemin looked up, eyes wide and immediately dropped his bow to the floor and ran into a surprised Minho's arms.

  
  


“They said you were fine, but they wouldn't let me see you,” Taemin said indicating the horde of raiders outside Minho's room.

  
  


Minho quickly wrapped his arms around Taemin and nuzzled into his hair. “I'm fine, you don't have to worry about your big strong husband, Princess.”

  
  


Taemin lightly tapped a fist against Minho's chest. “I'm not a princess and you're not that strong, Minho.” He looked up at Minho, eyes teary, trying to hold back his tears again. “If I hadn't been on that tower, Minho...if I....”

  
  


Minho moved his hands and cupped Taemin's face kissing his forehead. “I know. Thank you, Taemin.” He looked into Taemin's eyes deeply letting all his affection for the younger boy to swirl in them. “I'm so lucky to have you. I love you.”

  
  


Taemin's eyes glittered more and he hid his face again in Minho's chest. “I love you, too.”

  
  


I love you, too.

  
  


Minho's heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest. He held onto Taemin tighter and leaned into his ear. “Say that again.”

  
  


Taemin turned his head away from Minho's lips. “I love you, so don't go dying or else I'll have to marry Yoogeun.”

  
  


Minho laughed and pried Taemin from his chest so he could look at his blushing bride. “You're too pretty, you know that? I'll teach you how to use fire arrows and swords. Jonghyun can teach you about raider weapons. I will even teach you magic though you won't be able to use it.”

  
  


Taemin smiled then leaned up and pecked Minho's lips. “I want to learn everything, Minho.”

  
  


Minho pulled Taemin to him and kissed him hungrlyy and wet leaving Taemin breathing hard against his lips when he pulled away. He watched Taemin bat his eyelashes waiting to see how Taemin would react. Sleep was needed, but Minho knew more than that, he needed Taemin's love to get through this afternoon. Taemin had confessed with words, but Minho wanted to feel him. Taemin took a quick breath then pulled himself in for another hot kiss.

  
  


They moved to the bed tangled with each other. It wasn't a way they had started sex before. Minho had always come into their bedroom to find Taemin sitting either on the bed already naked or on a chair or couch. Minho would usually just ask Taemin to go to the bed or would talk with his love and slowly start something until Taemin got the hint and moved to the bed on his own. Other than the carriage, Minho hadn't tried anything different not wanting to scare Taemin, but here they were already naked at the foot of the guest bed holding each other and kissing desperately. Minho went for Taemin's neck marking it and Taemin moaned and whimpered always always trying to catch himself but he never could.

  
  


“M-Minho,” Taemin said. “Lay down, Minho.”

  
  


Minho pulled away and looked Taemin up and down. He was a disheveled mess, short hair sticking in tuffs making Minho almost like it better than his long bronze locks. He held Taemin at arms length questioning.

  
  


“I...I wish to love my husband as well,” Taemin said, but would not look at Minho.

  
  


“Taemin, look at me and say it,” Minho said.

  
  


Taemin wrapped a hand around one of Minho's wrists, nails digging into his skin from nerves and Minho could only imagine the butterflies fluttering in his stomach matched Minho's own. Taemin lifted his dark eyes to meet Minho's. They shimmered with still unshed tears and admiration.

  
  


“I love you, Minho,” Taemin said.

  
  


Those words warmed Minho and he leaned down to kiss Taemin at the same time, laying down on the bed. Taemin was forced to follow him, gingerly climbing on top of Minho, thighs on either side of the Mage King's hips. Taemin's bottom pressed against Minho's hot member and Minho broke away from the kiss with a moan.

  
  


“Taemin,” he said. He needed Taemin to either let him inside or move higher on his stomach, but all his love did was shiver and press his bottom more against Minho's member, his own hard organ making friction against Minho's abs.

  
  


“Minho, it's hot,” Taemin whimpered.

  
  


“I know,” Minho said and kissed Taemin desperately. Even with not truly knowing what he was doing, Taemin was driving him crazy.

  
  


Taemin sat back up and turned his head to stare at Minho's organ behind him, still pressing it between his butt cheeks. “I have been having...dirty feelings, Minho. Lusty.”

  
  


“About me?” Minho asked.

  
  


Taemin nodded. He looked guilty and Minho chuckled, touching Taemin's cheek. “Have all those feeling you want, Taemin. You love me, so your body loves mine just as much.”

  
  


Taemin nodded and continued with his movements, gasping out hotly. Minho had never been able to see Taemin like this, above him unable to hide his expressions with a pillow or Minho's chest. He moved his fingers to Taemin's lips and his bride's tongue immediately wrapped around them sucking.

  
  


“Minho,” Taemin said, voice rough and wispy, when Minho pulled his fingers away.

  
  


“It's been a few days, turn,” Minho commanded.

  
  


Taemin did, body shivering as Minho pressed his fingers to his hole. Minho could tell Taemin as trying not to make any noise as Minho fingered him, probably still not sure if he was supposed to enjoy the prep work. “Taemin, if you are embarrassed to make noise, then I will moan for you, can you make me do that?”

  
  


Taemin turned to glance at Minho then nodded and scooted back a bit to bend his body and kiss at Minho's hard length. He still did not take Minho into his mouth, but the small kisses and licks and suck placed on his member and thighs and hips, he even felt a hickey and heard a small giggle, had him close to coming and he busied himself with Taemin hole to make it last long enough to be buried deep into his bride.

  
  


Taemin turned back around when Minho pulled his fingers out. Minho tried to sit up so he could roll Taemin over and under him how they usually did it, but Taemin's hands pressed Minho back to the bed.

  
  


“I said I would love you,” Taemin said.

  
  


Minho nodded and laid back down. Taemin took large breaths and situated his hips above Minho's length.

  
  


“Did Key come and talk to you again?” Minho asked grinning as he watched Taemin softly take his member and press it to his hole.

  
  


“No, Captain Jonghyun,” Taemin said then suddenly sank down.

  
  


Minho was grateful for Jonghyun. The warmth surrounding him, he missed it though it had only been three days. He gripped Taemin's thighs and tried not to move. Taemin would mostly likely feel a sting at the first penetration. Taemin did whimper, but leaned forward and kissed Minho's chest and neck, soft, genuine kisses that led to Minho's lips in a much more passionate one and Minho praised Taemin with his kiss as the younger man had learned quickly how to use his tongue and lips.

  
  


Finally, Taemin pulled away and started to move. He planted his hands on Minho's abs and used his shapely legs to push himself up and down on Minho's length. Minho watched and stayed still. Taemin's short hair bounced around his sweaty glowing face, His eyelashes fluttered and head moved in slow circles as moans started to escalate freely from his thick parted lips. Minho's eyes roamed down and he could see sweat starting to form on Taemin's collarbone and one bead ran down between Taemin's breastplates, between Taemin's dusty erect nipples that Minho forced himself not to touch. This was Taemin's time. Minho's eyes moved lower and he was entranced watching Taemin's furious pink member bounce with his movements, beading with creamy precum.

  
  


Minho moved his hands to Taemin's hips and moaned. He started to move his own in circular motions wanting to give Taemin more friction to work with. He was getting close himself, but he didn't want to leave this beautiful boy on the edge when he was trying so hard to please Minho and to catch all his own pleasurable feelings.

  
  


“Minho, Minho,” he chanted desperately.

  
  


Minho could tell Taemin was finding it hard to bounce anymore and moved his thrusts up more, letting go of one hip to wrap his hand around Taemin's member instead and stroked it with their movements. Taemin leaned back, hands on Minho's thighs, and the new angle brought both of them to their end, Taemin first with a spasm and a roll of his head that gave Minho a glance at his face in climax right before the Mage King's own end buried deep inside Taemin. He could feel his seed leaking back out when Taemin leaned forward and kissed him lazily, a smile on his lips and Minho suspected his pretty love would start giggling soon, which Taemin did, a happy low tinkle in Minho's ear.

  
  


“I liked it,” Taemin said and pecked Minho's lips.

  
  


Minho chuckled and rubbed his hands up and down Taemin's sides helping ease his love out of post climax spasms. “Then I guess you'll have to start taking charge more often, Princess.”

  
  


Taemin laughed and nudged Minho's chin with his nose as punishment for the nickname as he kissed all over the Mage King's face.

  
  


“I like kissing.”

  
  


Minho moved his hands to Taemin's hair and held his face above his own. “Good because I like kissing you, too.” He pulled Taemin down for a lazy drawl of their lips that left Taemin blushing and shy again.

  
  


Taemin licked his lips and his eyes were glimmering again. “But, I love you.”

  
  


Minho's heart filled to the brim. He was as happy as the day he had first held Yoogeun in his arms staring up at Taemin's face in their afterglow and hearing his confession that had probably not come easy even after realizing he had indeed fallen in love with his husband. He pulled Taemin down for another kiss and only if the roosters had not called the morning sun to their window, Minho would have made love to Taemin again.

  
  


**♛**

 

Minho sighed. He did not miss his own throne room back in Choi'rin, but at least there was never such serious discussion as what was to impend at King Heechul took his place next to King Kangin on his right and Minho on his left. The king of Quinz had arrived only a week after the imprisonment of the queen and her cousin before even a letter could be sent to him. He had planned to see his niece and hopefully be there before her wedding to whoever King Kangin had set her up with only to find King Kangin days from being a widow again and his nephew already long married. King Heechul had welcomed Minho as family until he understood what that meant for his nephew who he still referred to as female, but since Taemin didn't seem to notice, Minho didn't bother correcting the other king, he did it himself. Minho had to reassure King Heechul that he would allow Taemin to have a child with a selected nurse-mother if he so felt the need. Quinz still struggled with love between same sexes not that Sireme' was any better, but they at least didn't teach against it.

  
  


Taemin stood off to a corner of the stage with Jongin both unsure of where they should stand among the kings. Was a queen, a king consort, above or below three kings? Was a crown prince above or below them? Minho wasn't sure himself. He would have liked for Taemin to stand next to him and help pass judgement and share in the kingly duties, but Taemin would have to learn all of that, so until then Minho wouldn't pressure his love with decissions and let him stay to the side with Jongin and their litter of poodles of which half of them Minho had been forced into taking back with him to Choi'rin by pouting kisses from Taemin.

  
  


“The charges are as followed,” read King Kangin. “To Lord Jongkook: kidnapping, attempted rape of a king's wife, and withheld information about conspiracy to the crown. How do you plead?”

  
  


Lord Jongkook was in chains in the middle of the floor looking nothing like a lord all ruffled up and dirtied from his week in the cells. “He was my wife,” he said, “and if I wanted to marry a man, it was none of your business.”

  
  


Minho cleared his throat and looked to the king. “Next charge, Lord Jongkook admits his guilt.”

  
  


King Kangin nodded and handed Heechul the list.

  
  


“Queen Sora,” King Heechul said, his voice a little brighter than it probably should have been during a trial. Minho figured the king had no good feeling for the lady who had taken his sister's place, “you have been charged by all three kings here for treachery and conspiracy on three kingdoms -Sireme', Quinz, and Choi-rin-, conspiring in the murder of the first queen and my sister, and parading the true crown prince also my nephew around as a princess. King Kangin also charges you with mental manipulation of your own son and of making deals behind his back. King Minho charges you with poisoning of the Queen of Choi.”

  
  


The woman was terrified. Minho had never seen someone so scared and drained as the queen. It was as if she had gained ten years in the past week holed up in her quarters. “I...never saw the child when it was born. The first queen died of childbirth. I only gave my daughter tea and sedatives to calm her down.”

  
  


“You saw me naked plenty of times after my birth,” Taemin piped up from the corner. “You told Lord Jongkook I was male. You tried to marry me off to him quickly so King Minho would not ask for my hand and find out your secret.”

  
  


“Taemin,” King Kangin said.

  
  


Taemin bowed his head. “My apologies for speaking out of turn.”

  
  


Minho chuckled. He had always liked rowdy Taemin.

  
  


King Heechul continued. “You are convicted guilty. Next, the nursemaid. Your charges are: assisting in the negligence that resulted in the first queen's death, assistance in the plot to hide Prince Taemin's true gender, and treason to the crown. There are no charges that say you were involved in the attempted rape, but if you were, speak now.”

  
  


The nursemaid knelt on her old knees before the thrones and bowed low. “No your majesties. I was busy attending to other matters and the queen did not trust me with that information. Had I known of it and had I known of the princess' feeling for King Minho, I would have stopped it out of guilt if not the love I have for my charge.”

  
  


“Either way, all three of your punishments are the same. Nursemaid, your daughter will be taken with me back to Quinz,” King Heechul said. “She will marry a servant of mine and we will watch over her as a child can not be forced to atone for their parent's **wrong** doings.”

  
  


The nursemaid thanked them.

  
  


“The punishment is death,” King Kangin said. “We will perform this privately with all three. We want this as quick and painless as possible.”

  
  


Minho looked over to Taemin. He had Jongin in his arms comforting the crown prince. The Mage King felt bad for him, but there was nothing he could do.

  
  


After the trial, King Kangin, King Heechul, and Prince Jongin followed their captives to a private room. Minho stood outside with Taemin and when the deed was done, Taemin held his brother's hand again. King Heechul promised to bring his cousin that was to marry Jongin on his next visit and Minho...Minho decided they should leave back to Choi'rin quickly.

  
  


**♛**

 

Four months ago Taemin would have cringed at the feel of being coated in sweat and grime, now he barely noticed as he laughed and giggled with his husband up the stairs of the Choi castle to their room after one of many afternoons filled with hard training. Taemin found it both difficult and exhilarating to hold a sword comfortably in his hand, but he still preferred the bow and watching Minho perform magic with Jinki in the Mages' Arena. Minho said he preferred watching Taemin practice dance with the Rainbow dancers and Sir Key or watching Taemin dance in their bedroom.

  
  


When they reached their bedroom, maids were shuffling about with buckets of water and baskets of oils. They greeted the king and his consort with smiling bows and handed them each bath furs. As they undressed, all maids already knowing that their queen was a king and politely looked away (a shocking but not unwelcomed surprise to the kingdom of castoffs when they had arrived back to Choi'rin), one maid walked up to them both with stacks of papers and letters.

  
  


“Oh, my brother's to have his wedding in two months time.”

  
  


Minho shooed the maids away once he was in his fur and took his stack into the bathroom where their large tub was steaming with water. “He's won't yet be nineteen. Has he even met the girl?”

  
  


Taemin followed reading through the letter. “Yes. He had just met her and says she is like a porcelain doll with the personality of a stubborn cat and he's helplessly in love.”

  
  


Minho laughed. “Sounds perfect.”

  
  


Taemin smiled to himself. He was happy for his brother. He knew King Heechul was not happy giving another precious family member to Sireme' especially not that woman's son, but Jongin was raised to be devoted. He would not make the same mistakes as their father and the late denounced queen. If he said he was in love then Taemin believed him and hoped this Lu girl would fall for his puppy of a brother just as Taemin had fallen for the strong, gentle, naked man glowing before the washing basin in front of him.

  
  


“Taemin, why don't you put down that letter and quickly join me in the bath?”

  
  


Taemin smiled at the letter and folded it up then proceeded to do as his king husband requested. He watched as Minho climbed into the water, eyes trailing along the deep chiseled lines of his body. When had he fallen so hard for the Mage King? Taemin had never imagined he would love his husband. There were many things he had not imagined about his life after his nineteenth birthday such as the fiery feeling those tiger eyes ignited inside him as they watched Taemin approach like a predator waiting for his prey. He climbed in slowly, back towards his husband, and sighed as the warm water and Minho's warm hands encompassed him.

  
  


“You worked hard today,” Minho said against his neck, hands rubbing his hips.

  
  


Taemin tilted his head offering more of his neck to Minho. The Mage King gladly took it with kisses. “You work hard all the time.”

  
  


Minho chuckled and his hands moved to Taemin's inner thighs rubbing the herbal mix water they were dunked in into the flesh there. “I work the hardest when I'm with you.”

  
  


Heat spread up Taemin's legs and settled in his belly. He sighed, eyes fluttering. “That's an innuendo?”

  
  


“You learn fast,” Minho whispered, tone husky and meaningful, a tone only for Taemin. “What do you say?”

  
  


Taemin leaned further back against his husband. He could feel Minho's abs and pecks move against his back that had grew stronger as well in the last few months he had spent in Minho's care. And he could feel the kings member pressing against the back of his thigh. “I say I knew what you were planning since you sent the maids away.”

  
  


“I love you,” Minho said with a chuckle.

  
  


Taemin loved those words and he loved this man. He hadn't dwelt much on being a man who was in love with another man. It didn't matter here. He had chose and the moment he had chose, Taemin had already began to have affections for Minho. He looked up at the Mage King with his head on Minho's shoulder. He batted his eyelashes and smiled. Minho kissed him softly. A hand moved from Taemin's thigh to hold his chin in place as a tongue delved into his mouth upside down.

  
  


Taemin kissed back, tongue wrapping with Minho's, kissing and nipping whatever he could do to build up the passion between their mouths. Minho had began to compliment his kisses since Taemin's confession. Before, Taemin had been too shy to show eagerness for their intimate moments, but he had wanted to please Minho and Minho, Taemin learned, wanted to please him back just as much. The position Taemin was in in the tub did not allow Taemin much room to do more than kiss eagerly as Minho moved his hands all over his body. One hand stroked his length and the other fell from his chin and down his chest to begin to twist and dab his wet nipples with quick fingers.

  
  


“Taemin, you're splashing water about,” Minho growled into his ear and then caught his lobe between his teeth to suck.

  
  


Taemin moaned and pressed against Minho's touches spreading his legs. “Minho~”

  
  


“I know, I know.” Minho moved the hand on Taemin's length to his entrance and began to push two fingers in, the water and that morning's romp helping to loosen him up.

  
  


Taemin pushed himself up, hips rising out of the water and let Minho have a better view of his work as he thrust three fingers deep into Taemin and used his other hand to grope Taemin's round perk bottom that, even as a girl, Taemin had secretly been proud of. When Minho pulled him back into the bath, Taemin could feel Minho's member pressing between his cheeks and started to rut against it.

  
  


“Taemin, Taemin, Taemin,” Minho moaned and grabbed Taemin's hips to still him. He pressed kisses to Taemin's back pushing him forward with his lips and then pulled Taemin back, slipping inside.

  
  


Taemin shivered. The hot pulsing organ of his husband sheath inside surprisingly felt like home, like it belonged there. He tightened around it and leaned back on Minho's chest. Minho grabbed Taemin's legs and spread them before starting to thrust in and out, up and down. Taemin bounced in the water, hands gripping the sides of the tub. He could feel Minho deep inside him, his leaking tip pressing against sensitive spots . He could hear the squelch of the water between their bodies caused by the slapping of their hips as they connected deeper and harder. He could taste Minho's breath with his own as they came back again and again between sweet, longing, needy kisses.

  
  


Minho's hands roamed Taemin's wet skin like an ecstatic traveler on a map allowing Taemin control of the thrusts. Taemin moved his hips and watched Minho's face as the Mage King watched Taemin's body squirm in the water on his lap. It was such a happy loving face and Taemin moaned to see more of it.

  
  


Taemin came with a low whine when Minho returned a hand to his member and sucked a new mark onto Taemin's neck.

  
  


“Just a bit more,” Minho promised with kisses around his ears, still bouncing his exhausted bride on his lap.

  
  


Taemin clenched around him and felt the Mage King shoot into him. He held Minho and his seed tightly inside him not wanting to give it up to the water. Minho held Taemin tightly to his chest and rubbed a hand on his belly. Taemin put a hand over Minho's and let his wish out in a sigh. He had always dreamed of bearing his husband a child, but now that he loved Minho he wished he could ten times more.

  
  


“I hope the Lu girl gets pregnant quickly,” Taemin said.

  
  


Minho kissed Taemin's cheek. “We shall go see Yoogeun tomorrow, would you like that?”

  
  


Taemin smiled. “We can bring the dogs. He hasn't seen them yet.”

  
  


“Of course, and he'll demand a puppy from the new litter once it is here.”

  
  


Taemin laughed, reached up, and brought Minho down for another kiss. He was so kind. They had a son and if Taemin must, he could have a child with Minho's blessing. And if it was a girl with no blood relation, Yoogeun could marry her. But, Taemin was content for now.

  
  


Minho grabbed a bottle of bath oil and began spreading it on Taemin's back. Taemin leaned forward and let the Mage King pamper his bride.


End file.
